Swaying The Straight Line
by Paradigm of a Paradox
Summary: In an AU where Ed Elric could never considering being 'gay', and in a life where Roy Mustang couldn't imagine Edward being straight. A story of confusion, controversy and learning to accept the true nature of life— Love; Friendship; and above all the rest, Sex: with a friend who you can truly love. (A slow burning AU story, nothing will be rushed. You have been warned.)
1. Till Death Do Us Part

**_Summary: In a world where Edward Elric could never see himself considering being 'gay', and in a life where Roy Mustang couldn't imagine Ed, not being gay. A story of confusion, controversy and learning to accept the true nature of . AU_**

**_A/N On The Universe_**_: This follows neither the anime nor the manga, really, but is set in an alternate timeline and or AU. There is not going to be any Alchemy in this story, but hey I found a happy medium. I kept Ed's Auto-mail arm and leg. :D_

**_A/N On Reviews:_**_ I adore getting feedback and constructive criticism, but I do have one request to make. When commenting, please bear in mind that your comments and suggestions, both good and bad, are your opinion only, rather than (in general) a statement of fact. It is easy to accidentally insult or offend an author by sounding demanding and entitled in a written review, and I know that is never anyone's intention. By all means tell me if you think something seems a bit off, but give a moment's thought to how the tone of your review might be received. Thanks!_

**Rating Information - Rated "M"** **overall due to scenes of an explicit or disturbing nature later on. Please check each chapter for each rating or warnings. (boyxboy)**

**Warning:mild language and extensive confusion on Ed's part.**

**Beta: ****konfessor2u **

* * *

**Swaying The Straight Line**

**Chapter one: Till Death Do Us Part**

_**∞∾Edward∾∞**_

It was an August wedding. Meaning it was terribly hot. Well really more along the lines of— Scorching heat, I'm going to burn you alive— hot.

The bride name was Riza Hawkeye; she is beautiful but a terrifying gun wielding woman. The groom was my timid soft-spoken younger brother Alphonse Elric.

Honestly, I never really understood the pairing between the two, but hey, they were in love. Who was I to tell them they weren't right for each other. Besides they would eventually figure it out. Doesn't everyone?

Okay, maybe I sounded a little bitter. Can you really blame me though?

Four days before Al's wedding I had caught my girlfriend of six years screwing my partner of four years in '_My'_ bed. My bed, can you even understand how disgusting that even is? Okay, she was cheating on me, something I could get over. With my partner (none-the-less), I could turn the other cheek but to have the audacity to 'fuck' where I slept was stepping over the invisible line. Not only did I have to file for a change of partner I had to break it off with Winry, and let me tell you, it had been painful on both our parts.

But that was beside the point, because I the eldest of the Elric brother could have care less about such trivial things. I was here and now, at this joyous occasion of my little brother wedding and nothing was going to ruin this day for my baby bro. Such thoughts needed to stay in the past, where they belonged with the whores and cheaters.

Letting my gold eyes drift over the groomsmen party already standing at the front of the church. The groom's side wore traditional black tuxedos with powder blue bow ties and white shirts. The bride's maid wore tacky blue formal dresses. You don't often see blue cupcake prom dresses which actually made the woman look like giant puffy clouds floating around. I would'a been pissed if I had to shell out hundreds of dollars for one of those monstrosities. But since I (luckily) was a man, on the groom's side I got to wear a tux and a rental tux at that. Hundreds of dollars, for a giant blue puffy marshmallow mess of a dress. Or less than a hundred dollars to rent a tux that I was going to return— wait let me think for a second.

Thank you lord for making me the man I am.

With that thought I let my eyes wander over the people sitting in the rows of pews. Recognizing familiar faces in the crowd of family and friends on the groom side as well some of Al's friends I had yet to become acquainted with. Smiling politely when catching people eyes, I continued to scan the room towards the bride's side, sweeping over the many people who sat among strangers talking quietly among themselves.

Except for a dark hair man sitting four rows down the flower adorned isle on the bride's side. Deep black eyes stared right back towards me. I felt pined to where I stood next to the altar, quick and intense bolt of hot white adrenalin coursed up my spine. Without thinking I darted my line of sight away from his. Taking a deep breath, "this is ridicules" I mumble under my breath, looking towards the ground. I wouldn't let this man intimidate me.

Letting my gaze wander back towards the onyx hair man, I realized he was still watching me but this time with a slight humorist smile on his lip.

The dark eye man dipped his head in a slight greetings.

I felt my face flush and I looked away again quickly. I didn't like the way this man made me feel, he made me uncomfortable. His gaze didn't sit well with me. Luckily I didn't have to worry about it much longer because the bridal party music queued and the ceremony had commenced.

Saved by the bell, I thought, more like saved by the music.

And as I watched the four bridesmaids in their poufy blue dresses walk down the aisle of the packed church. Their hair done up on their heads in ringlets, and more makeup then needed, I was feeling very lucky, once again to be a guy. The women had little round bouquets of shades of blue and with silver lace and ribbons flowing down from the flowers. I just had to stand up at the front of the church with my one hand holding the wrist of the other arm. The wedding coördinator had seemed to believe that all the groomsmen would pick their noses, or something equally embarrassing, if they didn't keep their hands busy. So she'd informed them that they were to stand with their hands clasped on opposite wrists. No hands in pockets, no crossed arms, no hands clasped in front of their groins.

Had I arrived late to the rehearsal, yes? Was it a surprise, no?

The wedding coordinator had seemed to believe I would be a civilizing influence on my brother's friends since I was the best man and respected detective

It didn't take her long to figure out that I was as uncouth as any man. Frankly, I thought we all behaved ourselves really well. She just didn't seem very comfortable around men. Maybe it was the gun I was wearing strapped under my jacket. But none of the groomsmen, myself included, had done anything for her to complain about. This was Al's day, and none of us wanted to screw it up. Oh, and Riza's day.

The bride entered the church on her father's arm. Her mother was already in the front pew dressed in a pale mint green that actually looked good on her. She was beaming and crying, and seemed both miserable and deliriously happy all at the same time. Mrs. Hawkeye was the reason for the big church wedding. Both Al and Riza would have been happy with something smaller, but Riza didn't seem able to say no to her mother, and Alphones was just trying to get along with his future in-law.

Riza was a vision in white, complete with a veil that covered her face like a misty dream. She was wearing more makeup than I'd ever seen her in, but the drama of it suited the beaded neckline, and full, bell-like skirt. I'm betting on it though, she was hiding a pistol somewhere beneath her skirt. The dress looked like it could have walked down the aisle on its own, or at least stood on its own. They'd done something with her hair so that it was smooth and completely back from her face, so that you could see just how striking she was.

I was standing next to Alphones, me and then three of Al's college buddies stood to the right. So all I had to do was turn my head to look at my brother's face. He looked… well he looked sick. He was pale, and his brown eyes stood wide. His wispy dark blonde hair shone all most smooth. He looked good… if he didn't faint, that is.

He watched Riza with quite adoration. But of course, if they'd done two hours' worth of markup on Al, he might be twice as pretty. But men don't have to worry about such things. The double standard is alive and well. The woman is supposed to appear beautiful on her wedding day, the groom is just supposed to stand there and not embarrass himself, or her.

Riza's father placed her hand within Al's. Riza isn't a short woman so she stood three inches taller than her soon-to-be-husband, in heels. I happen to be close enough to my brother to see the look that Riza's father had given Alphones. It was not a very friendly look.

Oh did I mention, Riza was four months pregnant, and apparently it was Al's fault. Or better yet, that's what Riza's father thought. As if Riza had been a blush virgin taken from her bed and brought back deflower and knocked-up.

Mr. Hawkeye raised Riza's blusher on her veil to show all the carefully applied make-up. He kissed her solemnly on the cheek, threw one last dark look at Al, and turned smiling and pleasant to join his wife in the front pew. The fact that he'd gone from a look that dark, to pleasant and smiling when he knew the church would see his face bothered me. I didn't like that my brother's new father-in-law was capable of lying that well. Made me wonder what he did for a living. But I was naturally suspicious, comes from working with the police for too long. Cynicism is so contagious.

We all turned toward the altar, and the familiar ceremony began. I'd been to dozens of weddings over the years, almost all Christian, almost all standard denominations, so the words were strangely familiar. Funny, how you don't think you've memorized something until you hear it, and realize you have. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony."

It wasn't a Catholic or Episcopalian wedding, so we didn't have to kneel, or do much of anything. We wouldn't even be getting communion during the ceremony. I have to admit my mind began to wander a bit. I've never been a big fan of weddings. I understand they're necessary, but I was never one for imagines ones wedding. I'd pretty much settled into the idea that I would never marry. Maybe this was the reason I wasn't as affected by Winry's betrayal. I just didn't really care for her… our relationship. Don't call me evil but a part of me was happy she had done what she did. I was free… I didn't have to be the one up here on the altar signing my life away to a ball and chain.

I'd been raised middle-class, Middle America, small town, and that meant the fact I didn't wanna settle down with a white picket fence should've bother me, but it didn't. I felt relived.

They'd come to the part where the rings exchange, which meant the maid of honor and the best man a.k.a meaning myself had to do something.

The woman got to hold Riza's huge spill of white flowers, and then I got to hand over the jewelry. It all seemed so terribly sexist. Just once I'd like to see the men have to hold flowers and the women fork over the jewelry. I'd been told once by a friend that I was too liberated for my own good. Maybe. All I knew was that if I ever did get engaged I'd decided either both of us got an engagement ring, or neither of us did. Of course, again, that not getting married part meant that the engagement was probably off the board, too. Oh, well.

At last, they were man and wife. We all turned and the reverend presented them to the church as Mr. and Mrs. Alphones Elric, though I knew for a fact that Riza was keeping her maiden name, so really it should have been Mr. Alphones Elric and Ms. Riza Hawkeye.

We all fell into two lines. I got to offer my arm to Riza sister Hailey. She took the arm, and with her in heels, I was about five inches shorter than she was, something rather not have to admit out loud . She smiled at me. I had noticed she was pretty, with a nice smile at rehearsal dinner last night, but it wasn't until that moment that I realized she could be beautiful. Her dark hair was pulled completely back from her face, so that the delicate triangle of her cheeks and chin was all you saw. The makeup had widened her eyes, added color to her cheeks, and carved pouting lips out of her thin ones. I realized that the powder blue made most of the bridesmaids look wan, but it brought out rich highlights in her skin and hair, made her eyes shine. So few people look good in a washed out blue.

I must have stared, because she frowned, and only then did I start forward, and take our place in line. We filed out like good little wedding party members. We'd already endured the photographer for group shots. He'd be hunting the bride and groom for those candid moments: cutting the cake, throwing the bouquet, removing the garter. Once we got through the receiving line, I could fade into the background and no one would care and I could find the hard liquor.

We all stood in a line as we'd been drilled. Bride and groom at the front of the line, because, let's face it, that's who everyone is really here to see. The rest of us strung out behind them along the wall, waiting to shake hands with mostly strangers. Our families were locals. Riza's family was all out-of-towners. I knew the policemen that been invited; other than that, it was all nod and smile, nod and smile, shake a hand, or two, nod and smile.

I must have concentrated very hard on the people I was meeting, because it surprised me when two large male hands enclosed around my white gloved ones and a deep baritone voice rung out. "You must be the best man?" I looked up into the man's face startled.

And it was him.

The man from the pews, I felt my cheeks instantly heat.

"W-what are you doing here?" Asking lamely, what was wrong with me.

The man quietly chuckle a response, "Attending a weddings reception—" a small subtle smile creeping along the man's face. "and yourself?"

I realized our hands were still twined together amid a hand shake. I hastily pulled my hands away and took a step back. What was this man playing at?

"I.."

"No need to be frazzled, Mr. Elric. I was merely jesting."

'Frazzled', I wasn't 'frazzled'— and for fucking christ-sake, what kind of bastard says the word 'frazzled'. Wait a second, how does this man know who I am? Speaking before thinking was a common mistake I was always being accused of committing and now of all places, this was not the time to recognize such habits.

"Frazzle, who said anything about being frazzled, and how the hell do you know who I am?" I knew my voice was rising but couldn't find it in me to range in my temper. Who did this man think he is?

The dark hair man smile stretched across his open face. While he waved the brochure from the wedding in his long fingers through the air."The pamphlet, Mr. Elric."

Oh, well... shit. "I...umm..." My argument flew out the window like a rapidly deflating balloon.

"Oh where are my manners," the man spoke again reaching his hand back out to be shaken again. "Roy Mustang and you must be Edward Elric?"

Roy Mustang... Roy Mustang. Where had I heard that name before? It sounded so familiar. This question rolled around in my head while I looked down skeptically towards Roy's extended hand. The line of guests from the wedding trying to enter the hall behind the still lingering man were starting to back up, so I reached out and shook the man's hand; just to move things along.

"Yeah, that's me." I grumbled out, letting go of his grip with sweaty palms, thanking the higher power that I was wearing my gloves. This guy made me feel very uncomfortable in my skin, and I didn't want to be near him any longer. Thinking quickly on my part, "Well enjoy the party." I spoke moving on to greet the next people in line, knowingly being rude to make this creep leave me alone. Askance my vision, I saw Roy give me a knowing smile curled the corner of his lips, "Indeed," before walking towards the party hall, where the loud music was coming from. Something in my stomach told me, this man would be talking to me again tonight.

What did he even want with me?

The feeling of dread crept slowly over me as the next couple of people walked up to me with widen smiles. I could tell tonight was going be a long one, and the evening festivity were only beginning. I needed a hard drink of liquor and quickly at that.

* * *

**_Poor Ed. So oblivious to what is about to happen to him..._**

**_Up_**_ **Next: **The wedding reception._

_A/N I will be trying to post a chapter a week from here on out, I'm thinking every friday. I also know this chapter seem rather short, but hey in all reality most chapter in books are about his long. I hope you all still enjoyed, well untill next time. :D_

**Property of © LadyCourtesy (FictionPress ID: 4548826). No part of this work shall be repost, reprinted or reproduced in any form without the expressly written consent of LadyCourtesy. All rights reserved.**


	2. Unfortunate Times During Great Joy

**_Summary: In a world where Edward Elric could never see himself considering being 'gay', and in a life where Roy Mustang couldn't imagine Ed, not being gay. A story of confusion, controversy and learning to accept the true nature of life. Sex. AU_**

**_A/N On The Universe_**_: This follows neither the anime nor the manga, really, but is set in an alternate timeline and or AU. There is not going to be any Alchemy in this story, but hey I found a happy medium. I kept Ed's Auto-mail arm and leg. :D_

**_A/N On Reviews:_**_I adore getting feedback and constructive criticism, but I do have one request to make. When commenting, please bear in mind that your comments and suggestions, both good and bad, are your opinion only, rather than (in general) a statement of fact. It is easy to accidentally insult or offend an author by sounding demanding and entitled in a written review, and I know that is never anyone's intention. By all means tell me if you think something seems a bit off, but give a moment's thought to how the tone of your review might be received. Thanks!_

**Rating Information - Rated "M"** **overall due to scenes of an explicit or disturbing nature later on. Please check each chapter for each rating or warnings. (boyxboy)**

**Warning: Mild Language and Flirting.**

**Beta: ****konfessor2u- the best beta in the world.**

* * *

**Chapter two: Unfortunate Times During Great Joy**

**∞∾Edward∾∞**

Aunt Beatrice— my least favorite of the aunt of the family, speaking off the record: she wasn't really even my aunt to begin with. Somewhere along my childhood she had figured she was my aunt. The funny thing is, she truly believed herself, now in her old age she was being the aunt she claimed to be.

Honestly— I blamed Mother. She had allowed this crazy woman into our life so long ago, and now my conscience feels obligated to allow this old crinkly hag to pinch my cheeks and listen while she tells me how, 'Such a lovely young man you've grown up to be, little Eddy.' And no matter how hard I tried to convey that I wasn't 'Little', Aunt Beatrice would always say the same thing with a befuddled look showing on her round wrinkled face. 'Well of course you are. You will always be my little Edward with skinned knees and all.' And then she would try to assault my already bruised cheeks with boney, old woman hands.

I drew the line with the hag at sloppy old granny kisses… Do you know, fucking hot-rod-red lipstick stains, god-nabit?

Walking towards the back to reception hall, I wiped my white glove palm over the wet slobber running down my face. Oh yuck, I thought, feeling the moisture of the kiss seeping through my glove on my flesh hand. Looking down, I noticed the pristine white glove was smeared with red. _Awesome… great— fan-fucking-tastic_.

I have seriously come to terms with it: I hate old women. That had been the third time tonight that Aunt Beatrice attacked me.

"Stupid hag," I grumbled, ripping the glove off my flesh hand and shoving it into my pocket. Luckily, I hadn't used my right hand to wipe Beatrice slobbery lip prints away. My automail-arm always seemed to put people on edge and it remained hidden for now. I don't know what I hate worst; the fear of the unknowing lingering in their eyes or pity of the apathetic giving false sympathy when seeing my metal limb, maybe it was both. I rather keep the damn thing covered, it was easier that way.

At least then I could avoid people's gawks and stares. Don't forget the idiotic question which always follows— "How long ago did your accident happen?" Does it honestly look like I want to discuss the traumatic event, leading up to the loosing of a limb with you? Or better yet, the question that usually follows the first inquiry, "Did _'it'_ hurt? Or does _'it'_ hurt?" Honestly, never in my life have I ever heard a more redundant, moronic question, actually, spoken aloud and not to mention just plain rude.

Everyone knows the saying 'There is never such a thing as a stupid question.' Well guess what? Dilemma solved. I have found the stupidest question in all existence. Mystery closed. Fucking people, of COURSE, it fucking hurts! It's not like a baby unicorn licked it and everything was all better suddenly. Geesh. End of the Fuckingstory.

Sighing at my train of thought, I walked towards the door leading outside. I needed to breath in the night's air. Pulling on the collar of my formal shirt, I felt the first two buttons popped open. The blue bow tie I'd been wearing earlier, hung loosely around my neck in a forgotten mess. I'd unlaced it from the knot after I had given my best man speech earlier in the night. I kept the black tuxedo blazer on; my black leather gun holsters resting beneath. The wedding coordinator had tried to talk me out of carrying my guns tonight. Thing was— I never went anywhere without my .40cal Glock handguns, and that included my brother's wedding. Sorry Al. Call me paranoid, and I wouldn't argue with you. I've seen way too much in my short life to not be suspicious. So after a little arguing, the coordinator and I came to the same conclusion— I couldn't wear them during the ceremony but I could during the rehearsal. If I kept them out of sight, they would be out of mind.

I don't know where Riza found this wedding coordinator, but wherever she'd come from, Mr. Hawkeye was getting his money's worth. She should've been called: The Extreme Wedding Coordinator. I respected her work ethics, but shish lady, fucking relax a bit. Plainly, there was only one way to describe her methods politely— she was intense and to the tenth degree.

When I first walked into reception from the greeting line, I had slunk towards the back of the hall trying to disappear into the crowd. Only so many people could fit into a giant circus tent and believe me, there were a lot of people. Al and Riza are both friendly and popular people; of course they would invite everyone and their mothers.

Queue the coordinator stage left: This is where she found me sulking near the bar. She'd firmly told me to take my drink and return to my designated seat at the main table; the food was about to be served.

The second time the wedding planner located me, I was grateful to say the least. Aunt Beatrice had me in a death hold by the skin of my cheeks. So theoretically speaking, the coordinator swooping in not only saved me from the painful pinching but also permanent nerve damage being done to my face. Rubbing at my cheek, she ushered me back to the main table, 'We are serving the cake.' I heard the word cake, and took my seat without having to be asked twice.

The third time the coordinator found me; I was beginning to believe she was stalking me. I had been untying my bow tie— those damn things are annoying. I never like to wear anything shackled around my neck. It reminded me of the one or two times I've been choked out in the line of duty.

Quietly and swiftly the demon planner appeared out of thin air, she hadn't been by my side one minute and the next she was batting my hands away and scolding me with a hard look from her brown eyes. 'Don't do that.' She said before she proceeded to fluff my bow-tie knot. "You can take it off after, your speech" She spoke decisively before flittering away to hassle the DJ doing the announcements.

She was the Devil incarnate. I could literally see horns sprouting from under her salt-n-pepper hair. The next thing anyone knows— she'll have a forked tail and twisty evil mustache, while chasing people around with a pitch fork.

I'm just glad my part in the wedding was over; I could finally relax and slither off to the side. I had already paid all my dues as best man, I'd done the best I could for Al. Only the best, it's the only thing Alphonse deserves. I felt a fond smile grace my face.

With the festivities in full gear, people were drinking, dancing and eating. While others were making conversation with each other, I found myself stepping out of the noise and into the refreshing night breeze. I fled from the circus tent of a reception hall out the back entrance, where hopefully I could be alone for at least a few minutes. The cool air left felt like rapture to breath, crisp and soothing after so long of being cooped up in an enclosed area in ninety-five degree weather. Thankfully the sun was now set beyond the horizon, meaning the blazing summer day had now rolled over into a chilly mid-summer night. It was still seventy-five degrees, but the cool breeze from the north was cooling it off nicely.

The heaviness of my yellow braid laid like a weight falling from my head and down the length of my spine. It was plaited tightly but stray wispy strands still escaped around my face as the winds played with the fly away tendrils. I brushed the yellow hairs out of my eyes and behind my ear.

The striking of matches drew my attention to the left.

And there he was, the bastard from earlier. His tall, broad form leaning casually against one of the catering delivery trucks, I stood there for a second, just to look at him. What was his name again, I wonder momentarily. Oh yes, that's right, Roy. Roy Mustang.

He, and by he, I mean Roy, stood with his back facing me. I felt my heart pick up in speed as I stood there. What's up with that? Any ways— like I was saying, Roy's back was facing me; his chin tilted towards the stars watching them shine brightly. My eyes darted towards his gracefully long fingers as he flicked at the cigarette held there absentminded.

He looked at peace; like this was exactly the right place to be at this precise moment-in-time. His onyx hair fluttered in the cool summer breeze, and I caught myself wondering what he smells like.

"What. The. F…fuck." I did not just think that… Shaking my head violently, knocking the 'thought train' right off its rails and down the mountain of 'Eds'-Not-Gay' and into the valley of, 'Fuck-You-Thoughts-I-Hate-You'. I must have made more noise than I thought, while having my mental dilemma. Roy's baritone voice interrupted.

"Elric?"

I froze when I realized those black orbs were looking towards me, narrowed with confusion. Effortlessly, Roy's expression melted from surprise into mild amusement. His thin manicured black eyebrow arched up in a silent question under the loose hairs hanging into his dark eyes.

I felt put on the spot and the metaphorical stage lights were blinding me in the face to say the least, I was nervous. I realized this before I could stop my uncooperative mouth from _blurting_ words—

"You know." Pointing towards the nearly smoked cigarette, "those will kill you."

**∞∾_Roy_∾∞**

The cool breeze from the north caresses my face with a quite reserve. It was gentle and calming in its wake. Bringing the limp cigarette to my lips, I drew a white bout of smoke into my lungs before blowing it out into the summer night sky.

Riza Hawkeye was finally a married woman. I'd never thought I would be alive to see the day. Better yet, I never thought I be alive to see a man who could actually put up with Riza… intensiveness? No, that's not the right word to describe her. Excruciating zealousness? No— getting closer. Her vehemently crazed out take on life—? There we go.

A quite chuckle bounded from my chest at that thought. The woman was ardently eager in her passions. She'd been like that ever since I've known her. Stoic, in her action, but overly enthusiastic about the outcome, it was the reason I could consider her my closest friend.

"Loyal till then end", I whispered to the night sky before taking another hard pull from the cigarette. The red amber on the end illuminated, releasing excessive ribbons of smoke towards the heavens.

It was truly an enchanting evening for a wedding reception. The night sky was clear and crisp, every star shone brightly as they flickered within the cradle of darkness. The moon smiled down with a wide toothy grin, laughing at a joke only she could hear. The light winds, where most would find bothersome, set me at ease. The cool gust felt refreshing against the lingering sweat of the day. Nights like this reminded me of being at sea— well, minus the water lapping at the bottom of the ship.

You see, I am at sea eighty-five percent of the years as an O-6 Captain for Amestris navy*****. I don't get on land every often. The earth beneath my boot was authentic and a real treat, and at Riza wedding no less! Another muted chuckle rounded from my chest as I positioned myself back against the delivery truck I found myself leaning on.

Being a commander of the frigate Jarrett, was no easy occupation. Being the Captain of a four hundred and fifty-three foot warship, with a two hundred and sixty-two-member crew, was no walk in the park either. But someone had to do the job, and that post happened to fall into my lap. Captain Roy Mustang, "who's not, reporting in for duty for another week..."I said with a smile giving a mock salute to the sky. Damn it felt good to say that aloud. I was on an official paid vacation leave, meaning I didn't have to return to base for a whole week.

Queue the church bells,_ because_ I finally didn't have to work!

Feeling the flickering warmth of the nearly smoked cigarette against my fingers, I looked down towards disturbance. Grimacing in disgust, I toss the brown used filter away to the ground, stepping on it the process of snubbing the embers out. Reaching into my charcoal blazer pocket, I retrieve my pack of smokes. Drawing one out and placing it in between my lips, I lit a match. Cupping the flame, I brought it to the white tip, watching it catch flare before simple glowing red as I inhaled the smooth smoke. I watch lazily while the smoke escapes into the air drifting up into invisible nothingness.

Too say the journey from port to Riza's wedding was an easy expedition, well that would be the understatement of the year. It had actually been a near nightmare to get too where I stood now. From the delays on the ship, to last minutes reports which needed to be filled out, I was lucky to have even seen my closest friend enter into matrimony. I did miss the rehearsal dinner though, and believe me when I say, I feared for my life when I spoke with Riza on the phone last night. If she could have put a gun through the phone, I would've been dead then and there… luckily _they_ still haven't invented the 'gun phone.'

When I had shown up early this morning to the Hawkeyes residences, a pregnant Riza with curlers lining her yellow hair greeted me in the foyer with her pistol. She fired three times: one as a warning shot into the air and the other two, nearly hitting my ears on opposite site of the wall.

Now I tell you to mind my word choice. I said 'Near hit' because I've never seen Hawkeye miss her target.

"That was for not making it to dinner last night." Lowering the gun, Riza walked calmly over towards where she'd pinned me against the wall with her shots. I had been still trying to recover when she placed a friendly kiss on my pale cheek, "And that's for making it in time."

Riza was still the same old Hawkeye, even if she was now married and four months pregnant. She would never change. Her vehemently crazed outlook on life will never fade. She's the sister I never had, the only family I've ever known. Family is supposed to be there for one another, to help out in times of need. Well damn it, I am in _need_ of a good lay. And Hawkeye is being the biggest cock block, since the word _cock-block_ was invented.

Earlier in the evening when I had approached her after the ceremony to ask, "Who's that young, attractive, blonde Groomsman?"I thought Riza would toss me a bone of some sort. Instead she fixed her brown eyes on me with a knowing gleam shone brightly. "No, way Roy. Not this time. That's Alphonse's brother, and besides, he's straighter than a vertical line."

Have I ever had a problem turning them gay?" I'd asked mockingly while ignoring her warning.

She had fixed me with another rigid look, wagging her finger in my face, "Roy, not this time." She really knew me all too well, I thought, taking a drag off my cigarette.

"You leave Edward out of your perverted way of thinking."

Okay, she had me there; I should heed her warning and not mess with Edward. Was I going to listen— almost certainly not? _Because_ you see, there is a game I like to play with straight men. I call it, 'Could Roy Mustang turn them queer?' The object of the game… See how many heterosexual men I could seduce and turn gay. I had done it for years now (since boot camp, really), Riza knew of it, I've told her many times of my exploits but it didn't mean she approved. She thought it '_immoral and depraved'_; she didn't mind I was gay, really! Riza wanted me to be happy, but not at the cost of other men's feelings. She couldn't see I was helping these men into achieving what they truly wanted. Like a blind man being handed a walking stick, I was teaching them to walk in a new light.

And besides, I thought with a cocky snort, eighty percent of the guys I do fuck already have one foot out the metaphorical closet. My service was to give them the last push into what they wanted—Sex with passion, sex with a real man.

Feeling the heat of the spent cigarette on my fingers again, I toss the filter on the ground with the other. Opening my packet yet again and pulling another out. Striking the match, I lit the fresh stick hanging from my lips. I really should go back in, but the night's air feels too refreshing to go back inside the stuffy tent. Looking towards the sky, I felt at peace.

This is when I hear a mutter of "What the fuck," coming from behind me. Turning my head to look over my shoulder, speak of the devil and apparently he will appear… "Elric?"

The man stood frozen with a tint of blind embarrassment on his handsome round face. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up in a small smirk. He really was rather cute for a _man_. If a man is what you could call him— He stood about 165 cementers, so around 5'5. But it wasn't his height that made me think 'womanly' when looking at Edward, it was his feminine build with his narrow shoulders hidden beneath the obviously rented tuxedo. The blonde had a slim waist line and long narrow legs but most of all, he had a strikingly beautiful face leaving me craving for another look. I have never seen a pair of eyes like Edward's before, golden in color and deep as any sea I've sailed. His nose curved up like a cute little button and his lips… god his mouth was utterly ravishing. I could taste him heavily on my tongue already, and I haven't even touched him. But how I wanted too.

"You know." Edward spoke breaking my trance, indicating towards the cigarette held limply in my hands. "Those will kill you."

"I mean, you're going to die… No wait, that didn't come out right…" Comically the eldest of the Elric brothers slapped a hand over his mouth, probably trying to stop the cluster of words spouting forth. I felt the corner of my mouth turning up into a small smirk… Edward was flustered... for what reason, I wasn't for sure… but if I was right about something, I would be sleeping with Alphonse's brother very soon. Fuck the consequences.

**∞∾_Edward_∾∞**

The bastard smirked; he was smirking at my discomfort. He had a rather nice smile, when you got down to it— Wait, that's not right…. I did not find his smile attractive. I was a man, and so was he. Men do not think about other men that way— well gay men do, but I wasn't gay…

I do not, I repeat; I do not find this bastard's smile attractive!

"Why aren't you inside enjoying the party?" Roy said smoothly drawing me away from my internal dilemma.

Looking towards one of the hanging decoration dangling from the circus tent of a reception hall, I spoke gruffly; "Too crowded in there…" I avoided looking towards the man leaning casually against the delivery truck.

Roy brought the cigarette up to his lips again, while nodding his head. "Yeah. Alphonse and Riza seem to know a lot of people." Letting the smoke roll out of his mouth as he continued to stare at me, I could feel the heat of his onyx eyes running up the length of my body. I felt my cheeks warm, and my heart start to race. What was it about this man that could knock me off my game with such few words?

"So, you're the brother of the groom?" Roy asked causally pushing himself off the truck he was leaning on. He snubbed out the cigarette beneath his boot before shoving his hands into the fronts of his pockets.

"Yeah," I replied vaguely, finding the decoration in the distance swaying on the winds a decent distraction from the man before me.

"And yourself? How do you know Riza?" I asked crossing my arms in front of my chest.

Roy smirked again, one of those half smiles which only touch half of your face. My stomach churned into knots and I grew uncomfortable again.

"We've been friends since childhood," he spoke with a dream like quality in his deep voice. I could tell from that one look, he truly cared for Riza. But how much did he care for her? Love from a brother to sister? Friend to friend? Or did he love her, love her… like… a lover?

"How long are you in town for Edward?" Roy asked startling me out of my thoughts

"I..." I started to answer, before shaking my head to clear my thoughts. "Ed, call me Ed." – err… Why had I said that? Apparently I hadn't cleared all my thoughts. I closed my eyes and shook my head again… When I opened them, Roy and his black eyes were staring straight towards me with that smug look on his face. "I'm not visiting; I live in downtown central if you have to know." I spoke rudely with a bite to my words. I straightened my spine and stood with my shoulders back. I wasn't going to let this bastard intimidate me.

Roy's black brow shot into his hairline at my tone, before quickly melting back into a calm look. "Oh, it must be nice. I am in town for a week on vacation leave." There was a slight pause in between his words, and a glint within his cool black eyes. "Maybe we could get together and do something this week. To pass the time, you know?" Roy suggested, shrugging his shoulders passively.

I started at him for a hard minute, my mind flipping the answer over and over in my head like shuffling a deck of cards. My brain was telling me to say no and stay as far away from this man. He is nothing but trouble. But another part of me, the stupid part of me, wanted to get to know this dark hair mystery man, I don't know why, it just kept repeating, yes, yes, yes.

Hesitantly, I nodded while speaking, "Sounds good. Do you need my number to call me?" I couldn't think about what I was doing, if I did I might lose my nerve.

Roy nodded his head in agreement while drawing out a napkin from his pocket, pen in hand at the ready. My brow knitted, was he expecting this? No. Stop thinking that stupid part of me blared, while my detached body told Roy my home number.

"There you are!" We both turned towards the sound of a female's voice. "I've been looking all over for you Roy." Riza Hawkeye… I mean Riza Elric stood with hands on her hips. She had changed out of her giant white gown and into an equally beautiful white sun-dress for the party. Her brown eyes had a hard look gleaming within; she looked back and forth between Roy and me. "What are you doing out here, Roy?" She'd emphasized the usage of his name, as I watch Roy's hand slyly put the napkin into his pocket before raising them in defense.

"Smoking and Edward decided to join me. Isn't that right Ed?" Roy replied easily.

"I..errr… I'm going to go find Al." I said rubbing the back of my neck uncomfortably before starting for the tent.

"Good, he's been looking for you." Riza spoke austerely crossing her arms in front of her bosom.

Looking towards Roy once more, he nodded his head and gave me a knowing smirk. I felt my stomach lurch with an unknown feeling. Pushing it to the side, I walked towards the tent. Roy was a big boy; he could deal with Riza by himself. I made my way into the tent and set out looking for my brother. I was thinking I would just head home and be finished with this day. I was happy for Alphonse and Riza, really I was… It just was the entirety of the rest of my life was in total shambles. Lost my girlfriend of six years, to my partner of fouryears. Now I was the one being _benched_ on cases and doing paper work, because my partner couldn't keep it in his pants. Now I was waiting around for the higher ups to find me a new partner before I could return the field. To say the least- Fuck my life.

My warm bed and a tall bottle of hard whiskey were calling my name. Now if I could only find my brother in the mess of all these people…

A remorseful sigh fell from my mouth at the sight of how many people were in this oversized tent. Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

**_Up Next: The morning after..._**

**_1. I know in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist, they are surrounded by nothing but land. A small fact I changed for this AU story, please don't be upset. _**

_A/N This chapter was a bit longer, I hoped you all enjoyed. Thank you all who took the time to review, follow, and favorite my work. Please continue to leave reviews, it powers my writing train. I also would like to apologize for not getting this chapter up in time. You see, I sliced my hand open making dinner and had to receive 25 stitches. It was not fun :( but I'm feeling better and I kinda-sorta can type, (with one hand) lol So please be patient with my recovery._

**Property of © LadyCourtesy (FictionPress ID: 4548826). No part of this work shall be repost, reprinted or reproduced in any form without the expressly written consent of LadyCourtesy. All rights reserved.**


	3. Out of the frying pan, and into the heat

**_Summary: In a world where Edward Elric could never see himself considering being 'gay', and in a life where Roy Mustang couldn't imagine Ed, not being gay. A story of confusion, controversy and learning to accept the true nature of life. Sex. AU_**

**_A/N On The Universe_**_: This follows neither the anime nor the manga, really, but is set in an alternate timeline and or AU. There is not going to be any Alchemy in this story, but hey I found a happy medium. I kept Ed's Auto-mail arm and leg. :D_

**_A/N On Reviews:_**_I adore getting feedback and constructive criticism, but I do have one request to make. When commenting, please bear in mind that your comments and suggestions, both good and bad, are your opinion only, rather than (in general) a statement of fact. It is easy to accidentally insult or offend an author by sounding demanding and entitled in a written review, and I know that is never anyone's intention. By all means tell me if you think something seems a bit off, but give a moment's thought to how the tone of your review might be received. Thanks!_

**Rating Information - Rated "M"** **overall due to scenes of an explicit or disturbing nature later on. Please check each chapter for each rating or warnings. (boyxboy)**

**Warning: Mild Language and Self Touching...**

**Beta: ****konfessor2u- the best beta in the world.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:Out of the frying pan, and into the heat**

**∞∾_Edward_∾∞**

I woke the next morning with a dull ringing deep within my ears. Sitting up, I let out a hearty groan as my brain wracked with pain. Grabbing the sides of my head with both of hands, I threw my legs over the side of the bed, letting my elbow rest on my bare knees.

_What happened…—?_ I thought while rubbing my temples, trying to alleviate some of the ache there. I vaguely remember coming home from the wedding, the rest of the night was a blur of motions. _Drinking a fifth of whiskey would do that too any man_, I reminded myself scornfully.

I let out a groan at the thought of alcohol. My stomach gave a nasty lurch, and I groaned again which made the throbbing in my temples worst. I whined pitifully.

"Oh my head…"

The phone rang out obnoxiously loud.I turned to glare daggers at the vile contraption.

"Damn it. Who would call at such an hour?" I spoke glancing at the clock sitting on the nightstand next to my bed. My eyes nearly bludged out their sockets. "Fuck, it's already two thirty!" I scampered out of bed, racing to answer the ear-splitting ringing of the phone. I picked up without looking at the caller I.D. Something I normally wouldn't do, being hung over and barely awake didn't help matters.

"'ello." I grumbled into the receiver, while rubbing my neck. I awoke in the same place I'd fallen asleep in. Moving it around, I realized there was a kink in my spine. To put it plainly, I felt like shit, and apparently my voice even sounded like gravel being run over.

The shrilling voice on the other end of the line made me drop my head to my chest in annoyance. —_Winry,_ I inwardly groan. It was too early for this crap.

"Ed! You finally answered. Why have you been ignoring all my calls? I heard you went to Al's wedding without me! How could you, I really wanted to go. Ed, you promise to take me. I bet Riza's dress was beautiful. How could you betray me like this…?" I pulled the phone away from my ear, looking down at the black plastic receive. Winry was babbling on loud enough to hear her strident voice blaring piercingly through the air.

Moments like these ones, reminded me why we were no longer together. I couldn't stand this the phone back up to my ear, she was still ranting her non-sense. My headache worsened at the pitch of her voice.

"Good god woman, will you shut up already..." I vehemently hollered into the phone. I rub my forehead with the coolness of my metal hand.

_Note to self: don't raise voice._

Winry didn't miss a beat, _Did she ever?_ "Edward, don't be so rude. Besides I'm calling for a reason…" I heard a sigh escape her lips from the other side of the line.

Carrying the phone back towards my bed, I lay gently back down. "…gotta headache, hurt it up…"I mumbled out into the phone as a response. Rolling over on my stomach, I groaned face first into the white sheets of my bed. Winry was literally the last person on this earth I wanted to speak too.

_Second note to self: Always check caller I.D. before answering the phone._

"Your hung over, aren't you Edward?" Winry accused sporadically out of nowhere.

"Oh, God here we go—." I had meant to only think this, but apparently my big-mouth, said it aloud.

Winry really dislikes alcohol, always has, always will. I think it has something to do with her Father being an alcoholic when she was a child.*****Anyways, she never liked it when I drank. It had been a long, on-going argument between us in our relationship.

"Edward Elric! How much did you drink last night?" Winry's voice was back to a shrilling pitch. I felt my temper flare. Who the fuck did this woman think she is? She was nothing to me; she lost all rights to know anything about me the moment she spread her legs for someone else.

"I don't see how any of this is your business anymore, Winry." I growled, griping the phone tighter in my rising anger.

"Of course it's my business." I could hear the genuine concern in her voice and it pissed me off, "Edward I care for you, I love…"

I felt a searing white bolt of rage charge through me upon hearing her words. "Do not, fucking say it." I said interrupting her. My knuckles were turning white from how tight I was squeezing the receiver in my flesh hand. "Just don't…" My hair shrouded my eyes. She didn't deserve to use _that_ word.

"Ed, please…" I heard the tears rising in her voice and I felt my stomach twist in guilt. She knew I hated when she cried, (or better yet, when girls cried) she knew I always felt obligated to comfort.

_No— this is ridiculous_. I reminded myself, she was the one who fucked my life over, figuratively and literally. I felt my irritation flare again. Flipping over on my left side angrily, yellow strains of hair escaped my loosened braid as they fell across my forehead.

I replied swiftly with a huff pushing my hair out of my eyes, "Well maybe you should have thought before fucking my partner. Have a nice life Winry, stay the hell away from mine." I hung the phone up and flopped back; regretting it instantly as my head rung out with pain.

"Fuck my life." I blew a golden tendril of hair out of my mouth.

The phone started ringing again. It was probably Winry again... I've only spoken to her directly twice since I walked in on her and Russell Tringham… I closed my eyes in denial. Letting a groan out, I dropped my flesh arm over my eyes.

I didn't want to have to think about that… it's why I haven't been answering the phone when she called.

Speaking of the phone, it rang out another three times. "Fuck…" I roared out, flinging a pillow off the bed into the distance. "That woman doesn't know when to take a hike…" I sneered lifting my head to look at the ringing phone, picking up the cordless device; I look at the flashing blue numbers scrolling across the caller I.D log.

The _unknown_ message glared back grimly.

"Still didn't mean she wasn't calling from a different phone—", I suspected while speaking to no one particular. "I'm not answering…"

The phone continued to ring, before falling silent. I sighed with relief. _Finally_— I thought before setting the phone back down on the mattress when abruptly it started to ring again.

"Seriously…." I barked out. Picking the phone backup, I once again looked at the caller I.D screen. This time, thankfully, a number scrolled across the screen.

**_1(769)-739-2688_**

I didn't recognize it; I bit my lip deliberating if I should answer... It most likely was Winry again. But it could be Al, calling from his Honey Moon. I had told him to call once he settled down in the hotel.

"Fuck," _It better not be Winry_. I pressed the _talk_ button with my thumb. Bringing the phone to my ear I spoke without thinking, _who'd would 'a thought, me not thinking?_

"This better not be you Winry, I told you too go to hell…" I bit off into the receiver. There was silence on the other end for a second before a smooth baritone voice filtered through.

"Are you always this colorful with your language, Edward?"

"Roy?" I breathily stated with a surprised pitch lining my voice. My cheeks flared scarlet upon hearing my own voice. My brow furrowed in confusion — _why was he calling_?

"Sorry, to disappoint but I'm not your girlfriend." Roy sounded amused. _That bastard.—_

"She's not my girlfriend!" I hissed into the phone, glaring evilly towards the receiver in my hand.

Roy's rich laughter came through the phone line, "Do you usually get this worked up over a joke, Ed?" I could feel my heart beating in my temples; this was how extreme it was pumping. My face and chest was alit with a glow of embarrassment which I couldn't explain logically. "Anyways, the reason I was calling was to ask if tomorrow night was a good time for us to meet up." I could still hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

I should have told him "No." and hung up the phone up. It's what a smarter man would have done in this situation. I should've rolled over in bed and fallen back asleep. I should've gotten up after a nap and took a shower to clear my head. I should've done a lot of things differently than the way I did them: "Err… sure that's fine. What time?" I rubbed at the back of my neck in awkwardness_. What was I doing?_I question my sanity.

"Is seven alright with you? We can meet at the park across the street from the hotel I'm staying at and we'll go from there." Roy's spoke fluently with a richness to his level voice.

I nodded my head in approval before realizing I was talking on the phone, smacking my forehead in my stupidity. I used my voice to agree to the meet up time and place. Goodbyes were exchanged, leaving my stomach twisted in tight knots.

_"Good bye Edward. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_ Roy's voice was so silky and sure of himself. _Everything I am not…_ I thought bitterly laying back down on the bed. With a sigh I put the phone on silent, so it wouldn't disturb me again before I chucked it down and off the large loft making up my bedroom. The spacious living room was just below my bedroom. The phone landed with a soft **'thud'** on my brown leather couch below.

_Damn I'm good._ I thought cockily, before burrowing back under my warm covers. A couple more hours of sleep wouldn't hurt me. Besides it wasn't like I had work today. It was Saturday— who cares if I slept it away. Wasn't like I had anything thing else to do today.

The particular thing was I couldn't get my mind to settle down. It kept going back to Roy, and the conversation we'd just had. I could feel the heat rising to my face again while thinking of Roy's rich voice and cool black eyes. I pulled the blanket in tighter around my shoulders._Why was I even thinking him? _I thought looking toward the blank white wall off in the distance of the room. _A better question was why did I get so embarrassed while talking to him?_

"Oh, no!" I franticly sat up in bed flinging the covers away from my body; suddenly remembering where I've heard Roy's name before. It had abruptly come to me like a sledge hammer to the face.

The night of Al and Riza's rehearsal dinner, I remember Riza being terribly upset about the fact her childhood friend couldn't make it— something 'bout him having to stay late at work, so he missed his train. She had been angry— to say the least. It was said in passing later in the night, that Roy Mustang was her _gay _friend and a Captain of a naval ship. I had thought nothing of it. I'd almost forgotten the whole mishap.

A feeling of trepidation warped itself around my ankles like a concrete cinder-block pulling me under the rising waters.

I can't believe this is happening…"I muttered,dropping my face down into my hands._This could not be happening to me…_ It kept repeating in my head like a broken record.

"Roy's gay." I said to my hands, like they knew how to answer me back. "a-and I'm going on…" I swallowed a knot of anxiety past my Adams apple. "a- date with him."I groaned inwardly. I wish I could shrink in on myself and disappearing.

The room was spinning, and I couldn't breathe… _I think I'm going to be sick._

The whiskey I'd consume the night before had decided to rear its ugly head. I manically ran for the bathroom before I could hurl all over my bed. I made it half way down the stairs case, leading into my living room before I lost it. I fell to my knees hard and spewed all over the last three wooden steps. I heaved a total of four times, emptying the contents of my stomach, which was mostly whiskey, all over my floor.

While staring at my vomit splattered all over my floor through burning watery eyes, I couldn't help but think: _Fuck my life, to the fullest. _Not only was I the furthest thing from being consider a "**gay-male**", I now needed to take into consideration that I'd accepted a **gay-man's** offer to be **gay** together.

"Damn, it" I wiped at my mouth with the back of my left hand while grimacing from the taste in my mouth.

_Seriously…I know I've said it before but, fuck my life._

"How has everything become so messed up..?"

**∞∾_Roy_∾∞**

Edward had agreed. He had said yes and without much of a fuss astonishingly. I honestly thought he would have put up a much larger fight, but things were moving efficiently enough. Our pseudo date had been set.

I smirked while standing from the maroon desk chair in my hotel suit. The swaying of Ed's sexuality would not be as hard as I believed it was going to be. He was following protocol nicely, and by _protocol,_ I meant the seduction of Edward Elric.

In all honesty, seducing a heterosexual man was typically effortless; at least it had been in my experiences.

In fact, talk to a straight woman about it and you'd find that more often than not a gay male, typically will have an easier time seducing a straight male, then if she had tried doing the same thing with the same methods.

In other words, a woman becomes a _slut, _or too clingy, and she turns into the kind of girl you'd rather not bring home to mom.A gay male (or bi) acting out as a friend towards the straight male; won't appear overly forward, slutty or clingy. In fact, you only become visible as a friend or 'hang out' buddy. Which including the straight man you're trying to seduced (unbeknownst to him.)

You'd think it would be every straight guy's nightmare— that a gay man was setting out to seduce them and they wouldn't realize it, until it was too late. Believe me, when I tell you that's not the truth. Astoundingly, most men, when _swayed _correctly, turn out to not want to be the one actual in control in this type of relationship. _That these __**men**__ typically take pleasure in… No,_ I chuckled at this thought and corrected myself astutely, _they relish in handing over the reins, if only for one night. And frankly, it was probably even easier for a bi male. _

To a straight guy, a bi-man isn't carrying the baggage that a woman may seem to be hauling around with is no talk of marriage, another date or even who's paying for dinner. If they have a girlfriend, you have a great conversation starter. You can talk about her body, and how great sex is with her, it makes a great opening to talk about their sexual experience and it makes them feel less threatened because we are talking about them and their life experiences.

In admits of my musing, I'd walked over to the bar in the corner of my spacious hotel suit. I proceeded to pour myself a scotch on the rocks before picking the clear glass up and drowning the content down my throat. The familiar burning of thick alcohol coating my tongue ensued shortly after swallowing.

_—And a straight guy_, I continued on in my thinking, staring at the large reflective mirror lining the wall behind the he feels so inclined and wants to get it over with a quick fuck, than it was entirely better for me. Once all is said and done, after the_brief encounter_ he can leave and rest assured I'm not expecting a long-lasting relationship. Believe me when I say, I enjoy having sex with men! I just didn't want to have to commit to anyone. It wasn't in my repertoire; Roy Mustang does not have serious relationships. End of story.

In my opinion, it was a win-win situation. They got to have sex in a whole new light, and I got to get my dick wet. Everyone wins.

So whether it be a blowjob behind the wife's back and the kids are away, or a curious moment in lack-judgment, the straight guy sees a jaunt with another male merely as an emotionally meaningless diversion for a swift sexual satisfaction. Or so I had figured out throughout my years of being a 'straight-chaser.'

I mutedly chuckled into the brim of the cold snuff glass holding the rich golden alcohol swirling at the bottom. I took a sip before setting the glass down onto the mahogany ledge of the bar with a quick lick of my dry lips.

I'm not saying every straight male I've '_chased_' into sleeping with me, has in fact slept with me. The largest problem with tying to land a heterosexual male is the chance of being stranded up stream without a paddle, in fridge waters.

Meaning, if you don't test the water temperature correctly, you could in fact end the night in a fist brawl instead of getting off. There has been more times than my ego would like to admit that I'd gone home with a straight man, after a night of alluring bi-curious questions, lingering touches and stares. This only too often ended with them freaking out as their zipper is getting pulled down. When backed into a figurative corner over their sexuality, seventy-five percent of men turn into self-hating psycho bashers.

In their own way, a straight-laced male's seduction was more _particular_ in the steps you took to get them into bed, wantonly and ready, then it was to seduce a woman. Mind you, I had said _particular_ not _difficult_ because it was just that—fastidious. There were subtle signs of attraction to watch for when playing the role of 'straight-chaser'.

Lingering touches, copious amount of bi-curious questions. But the easiest way I've found to test the man I was seducing before taking him anywhere private, was to kiss him long and hard on his lips in a public area… I know this sounds extreme but more often than not, this strategy works.

If he lets you thoroughly ravish his mouth, then it was a safe bet he'll let you take him in other ways. If he resists and panics and pushes you away, then he wasn't ready. Some men never are ready, this is when you can play it off as a joke and continue on as if nothing happened.

I swirled the remaining amber alcohol in my glass, before throwing back the rest and setting the glass down on the bar surface. It burnt going down but in a sweet addictive kind of way.

The stirring of arousal was starting to warm my groin. The thought of Edward's pink, enticing mouth fluttered in front of my mind's eye, remembering the way the blonde man had licked at his bottom lip, pulling it into his succulent looking mouth…

I gripped my hastily hardening flesh through my jeans and I had bitten back a moan at the friction created. Imagining easily in my loosen alcohol state of mind; _I could see Edwards sweet little face looking up at me from the wall I was pinning his back too. My hand on either side of the shorter mans head. Edwards wide amber eyes staring back confusingly, a question lining his puzzled irises. I reached for the younger man's hand which still hung limply by his side. Pressing Edwards palm against my relentless erection still fully hard and weeping underneath my clothes…_

I let myself groan out at my train of thought as I began rubbing along my groin still locked away in my pants, imagining it was Edward's smaller hand the entire time…

_Edward's breath hitched and to my surprise, he instantly pressed his warm hand there on his own. I licked at my mouth, before leaning forward to take his in a heated kiss. My tongue traced the inside of his captivating sweet entrance, and Edward parted his lips, accepting me easily with a groan erupting from his chest…_

My pants were quickly becoming too tight in my aroused state. With fumbling fingers, I fervently worked to open my belt and fly of my jeans. When _my_ warm but calloused hand came into contact with my sex I let my forehead dropped down onto the cool tile of the bar with a muted groan…

_I could tell Edward didn't know what to expect, I moved my hands from the wall near his head to help guide my pants open with a quick flick of my wrist. Arousal coursed through my groin when Edward's small timid hand enclosed around my erection and gave nervous downwards stroke. I let out a hearty moan at the touch…_

I worked my hand over my thickened member hurriedly as pleasure from my thoughts and motions awoke in my body. I knew I was close to finishing… the orgasm in my groin growing with every flick of my wrist…

_The body pinned to the wall… The smaller man hand rubbing along my erection… It felt so fucking good; I lost myself into the sensation of Edward's hand. My pants were already undone so Edward bravely pulled them down, along with my boxers… and then abruptly to my astonishment… he was on his knees. Leaning both hands on the wall I looked down. I started to tremble slightly in my legs for Edwards perfect smooth hand wrapped around my sex again. I frowned deeply at the pleasure I was feeling from soft strokes the shorter man made experimentally. I watched through my sexual induced haze as Edward licked the head of my penis and my world went white._

I moaned out loud, stroking faster, harder along my sex, as I imagined Edward doing sinfully sweet things with his mouth…

_I opened my mouth in a silent moan as I watched Edward take me into his hot mouth… I kept my eyes open the entire time… peering down from above as I watched this beautiful man slowly start to suck my cock. It was… incredible… the pleasure I felt when Edward moaned around my sex, quite but intense, his mouth wet… hot… The eager tongue was divine as it shaped along the underside of my throbbing shaft. Smooth, small hands massaging my inner thigh while he played with my scrotum…_

I pumped my rod with my left hand while touching my thighs, fingers dancing along my balls, while I imagining it was Edward… I was so close…

_Edward looked up at me with round, glowing amber eyes. The look of lust lingered on the boy's face, causing my body to inflame in sexual pleasure. I was throbbing in that tight mouth. A quick, sinful tongue brining me closer to the edge of the metaphorical rushing waterfall… I placed a shaking hand into Edward's long blonde hair before starting rocking my hips slowly forwards and then backwards to get a steadier rhythm to go with the eager man's determined suckling… I looked down into his golden eyes as I watched my sex slowly fuck his mouth. I gripped the boy's blonde hair tightly as I felt myself reaching the peak of orgasm…_

Slow, hot and intense pleasure rocketed through my shaking body seated at the bar in my hotel room. A long and low moan came out in a shaken breath as I imagined coming into Edward's mouth.

I sat there for a moment, with my head lolling on the cool bar. It felt soothing to my now sweaty brow.

_That had been an intense orgasm._ My whole body felt exhausted. Sitting up slowly from the bar, my eyes caught my reflection in the mirror hanging in front of me. I look thoroughly debauched as if the thought of Edward could tainted my virtue. I chuckled mutely rubbing my clean hand through my messy dark hair hanging in my eyes._ I don't have a vitreous bone left in my body. That ship had sailed long ago._

And with that thought I needed a shower… and a well thought-through plan to seduce Edward._ If fantasying about the blonde mans mouth could make me orgasm so intensely, what would sex be like with him?_ This is the thought I found myself pondering the rest of day and well into the night…

Tomorrow's excursion out with Edward was going to leave me titillating and in the best kind of way.

* * *

**_Up Next: The so called date…_**

**_1. In this story, Winry Father was an alcoholic. I know it didn't happen in the Manga or anime. But it's happening in my AU. :D_**

_A/N Hello all my duckies, Sorry it's taken so long for me to post this. If you all remember last time I slashed my hand open pretty bad. Well all is healing well…(just really itchy) but I also wanted to let you all know, I just moved. So I've been busy moving and getting settle. I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter; it was a lot of fun to write. :D Until Next time._

**Property of © LadyCourtesy (FictionPress ID: 4548826). No part of this work shall be repost, reprinted or reproduced in any form without the expressly written consent of LadyCourtesy. All rights reserved.**


	4. Reading in Between the Lines

**_A/N On The Universe_**_: This follows neither the anime nor the manga, really, but is set in an alternate timeline and or AU. There is not going to be any Alchemy in this story, but hey I found a happy medium. I kept Ed's Auto-mail arm and leg. :D_

**_A/N on Reviews:_**_ I adore getting feedback and constructive criticism, but I do have one request to make. When commenting, please bear in mind that your comments and suggestions, both good and bad, are your opinion only, rather than (in general) a statement of fact. It is easy to accidentally insult or offend an author by sounding demanding and entitled in a written review, and I know that is never anyone's intention. By all means tell me if you think something seems a bit off, but give a moment's thought to how the tone of your review might be received. Thanks!_

Rating Information - Rated "M" overall due to scenes of an explicit or disturbing nature later on. Please check each chapter for each rating or warnings. (boyxboy)

**Announcement**: Hello lovely's, I know I usually put the A/N towards the bottom. This time around, I need to say something before the story begins.

First off I would like to say thank you to all the people who've either **reviewed, favorite, or is now following.** You are all awesome. Keep them coming, it makes me want to write. Okay with that said, I would like to address some of your reviews.

**On Roy or EdwardsOOC-ness: **Yes, they may seem a little out of character at times. Please keep in mind you are reading an AU (alternate universe) story. There may be moments when characters break their canon persona. Don't despair; I won't keep them there for very long. Sometimes I need a canon characters to say or do something, that won't seem OC of them just to move the plot along.

Okay enough with the boring stuff, and on to the good stuff…

**Warning:** Cursing, sexuality swaying

**Beta: konfessor2u- the best beta in the world.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Reading In Between the Lines.

∞∾**_Edward_**∾∞

A cool summer nights breeze blew subtly form the north as I leisurely walked down the sidewalk towards my destination. My hair was pulled back tightly in a long pony-tail swaying downwards in the light winds with a few loosened strands catching on the breeze as I walked, hands in pockets towards the park where I was meeting Roy for our…

_This wasn't a date. _I reminded myself sternly. _Not a date…_

I'd worn my thick red coat; the night breeze had a bite of cold to it. The weather was always strange this time of year, it was constantly changing. One minute it would hotter than hell. Then the next, you were freezing your balls off. _Make your mind up, would'ya… _I thought idly pushing my hands deeper in my pockets.

"Mother Nature, the biggest bitch of them all…" I whisper absentmindedly towards the darkening sky high above me. Pulling one of my gloved hands out of my pockets, I drew my thick red coat tightly around me. The ports of my auto-mail limbs were aching from the chill hanging on the air. I was walking slowly and with a visible limp to my steps.

_Why had I agreed to come out…? _The same question I've asked myself a thousand times since agreeing to this 'meeting' with the bastard. _No,_ I thought while shaking my head lost in thought. _This wasn't a business meeting… no… it was— _I had no clue as to what to call this… this… _Hangout…?_

"Fuck." I blurted abruptly, startling the lady walking slightly behind me on the sidewalk.

"It's not a date."I said again to no one; just to reassure it to myself mostly. I knew the lady walking near me was thinking I was crazy because I was talking to myself.

I couldn't care less. It wouldn't be the first time, nor will it be the last time someone thought I was an insane person.

_That would be ridiculous…_ I continued to think while walking a few paces, _just absurd…_ I shook my head feeling lost amongst my own thoughts. Stray hairs that escaped their binding slapped at my cheeks in the motion. I halted my steps on the sidewalk; my gloved hand ran nervously through my bangs, sweeping them backwards and out of my face. _What am I doing…? I really shouldn't have come. _

I could see the park down the street that I was supposedly meeting Mustang at… I couldn't make my feet take another step. I ran the flat of my palm over my face and dragged it back over my bangs again.

A car drove by at that very moment, windows rolled down with the music blaring. I caught the tail end of the song before the car sped off down the street.

**_*_**"**_You're so gay and you don't even like boys…"_**

I was frozen where I stood watching the red car speeding off over the rolling hills from the direction I'd just come from.

I felt unexplainable heat rise to my face, _this isn't a date… I _thought rubbing my hand back over my face and down into my pocket. _Just two acquainted people, meeting to hang out? _I had been trying to rationalize this… this... _Fuck I don't even know what to call it… _the situation? Yes, the situation. I'd been trying to rationalize this situation into some kind of proof that it was, not in fact, a date between two men.

_It wasn't a date… it couldn't be… I am not gay. End of story._

With a sigh I pulled my *****silver pocket watch out of my pants pocket, clicking the button on top with my thumb, the front panel opened and I glanced down at the time.

**7:15**

I was already fifteen minutes late for this... _It's not a date. _Taking my sudden anger out of the watch, I snapped it closed while roughly shoving it back into my pocket.

"Fuck." I ran my hands over my face once again, _why, oh why did I agree to this shit… _

In all reality I knew there was only one person to blame. _The bastard who had slyly asked me out on a fucking date…_

I internally cringed at the words I was thinking… _but like a dumb-ass, I had agreed... _

"Oh, god…" I grumbled wishing I had just stayed in my bed… where it was warm and safe, and there was no talk about gays and if I was going to date one…

_But in my defense, I hadn't known Mustang was gay…_

A door to one of the businesses behind me open, the happy-go-lucky music filtered out onto the sidewalk where I stood.

**_*"So you say it's not okay to be gay…"_**

I felt my teeth clench at the words to the song…

**_"Well, I think you're just evil…"_**

I let out a sigh of relief as the door closed to the store, ending the terribly ironic music.

"Excuse me, Sir." I felt my jaw tense as I turn to the pestering male's voice trying to get my attention.

"Sir…" A clerk from one of the clothing stores was standing in behind me. The man was wearing a white polo shirt with neatly pressed khaki pants. He was the type of guy you'd look at and wonder, _was he gay?_ I felt myself snicker bitterly, I was losing my sanity.

"Sir, I'm going have to ask you to please move on. You're scaring the customers away." His hair was neatly comb to the side in waves of sandy blonde. He probably was only in his early twenties. His blonde brow was furrowed as he looked down his nose at me. _This guy was sizing me up… _ I thought briefly, with a scowl melding on to my face. _This guy had really caught me on a bad day…_

"Well Mr…" I paused looking towards the plastic name tag, pinned on the man's shirt. "***Gay**-dan…" I barked out a laugh, (_Seriously?)_ I couldn't help it. _What were the fucking odds…? _

The man didn't seem too keen to see me laughing at him, though.

"Sir, please leave." Gaydan said crossing his arms over his chest, trying to intimidate me with his size. This man stood at least five inches taller than me but he was hardly anything to be frightened of.

Reeling in my laugher, I stood to my full height. I squared shoulders and with a hard glare, looked up towards the kid. I was used to being the smaller man. It was always hard trying to appear tough when having to look up to see into someone eyes. But I've been short all my life and, you know what they say. _Practice makes perfect._

"I see no loitering sign." I smugly stated, reaching inside the inner pocket of my coat. Knowingly letting _Gaydan_ catch a glimpse at my black gun holster hugging my chest, before the edges of my coat swung back into place. I drew my leather bound badge with identification card out. _Like I've said before, I never leave the house without my guns or my badge._ I smirked at the thought.

I flashed my insignia at him while speaking. "Loitering on public property isn't illegal; I'll have you know…"

I saw the taller man eyes go wide with sudden surprisement of the seriousness of the situation and he took another step, backing away from me.

"Officer…I'm… My apologies…Sir" Gaydan stumbled over his words. "I didn't think…"

I snorted while interrupting the man before me… _Typical._ "And that's the problem with youth today, you don't think…" I knew I was taking my irritation at my own life, out on this innocent bystander… but he shouldn't have crossed my path, especially today of all days…

"I… just didn't think you… were a cop… in all honesty." Gaydan said backing further away with his hand rubbing the length of his neck. "Your just so…"

I felt my jaw tense and I glared at the retreating man…

"I'm so what…?" I said with a bite to my words, I could feel the steam escaping from my ears.

_Don't say it, buddy…_ I thought acrimoniously, I knew where his statement was going. I got it all the time in my line of work…

"…Short…"

I swear you could hear my teeth grinding in agitation from a mile away. My face went red in anger…

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT, THAT I COULD BE CONSIDER A GIRL."

The man looked so confused at my outbreak…"I… I… never said anything like that… Officer…" Gaydan was nearly back towards the store he first came out of.

I was scaring the kid… _Good, _I thought. _Let him be scared…_ I glared towards him. Then I abruptly remembered what *Lieutenant Marco, my acting commanding officer had said to me before benching me from working out in the field.

'_You're a liability, Edward. You have an anger problem, and until you prove otherwise, you are being removed from all active cases until we find you a replacement partner.'_

It was all fucking bullshit in my eyes; I didn't need a babysitter watching over my every move… glancing over towards the scared kid… _or maybe I did…_

Shaking my head at my ridiculous thoughts, _this wasn't worth it…_ I turned my back on the clerk. "Get out of here, before I change my mind…"

Gaydan wasted no time heeding my words, scampering off inside his store, towards safety.

"**_You're so gay and you don't even like boys…"_**

The door shut, and I was left with only the sounds of the busy street and my anger flowing around me…

"What is up with that fucking song…?" I grumbled under my breath kicking at a pebble next to my boot. I shoved my badge back into the front pocket of my coat roughly. "Fucking song…" _Fucking life… fuck everything…_

The sky was dark now; a few stars shone through the city lights. Meaning I was late for my date… I felt my throat drop into my stomach. _Fuck you thoughts._

_"_It's not a date…" I said closing my eyes with a sigh… _but it was a date. _I knew this, myself conscious new this… but why couldn't my ego just admit it. _I had agreed to go on a date with a gay guy. _And I only had myself to blame for not reading in between the lines.

_Some detective I was turning out to be…_

"You're a coward…" My pride slithered as I gazed up the street towards the looming park. _Just get it over with…_I said mentally talking myself into crossing the street towards the park.

_But if I crossed the line, there would really be no turning back..._

I snorted at my corniness. _That was real deep._

At that thought, I crossed the street. Hands in my pockets, I was going through with this, _I wasn't a pussy._

"Who knows? Maybe this wasn't a date…"I mused with hopefulness. _Maybe this was just two newly obtain friends meeting for a drink…_

A straight guy could hope, couldn't he?

I rounded the corner into the park and almost instantly spotted Mustang sitting on one of the metal benches off in the distance. I was lucky; he was facing away from the entrance of the park, making him unaware of my entry. Which was a good thing, _I wasn't ready to be seen just yet. _I knew I had to set things straight between us… Roy needed to understand, _I wasn't gay… and this wasn't a date…_but the feeling of warmth making its way through my body at seeing this man made me realize there was something off about this situation between us. And not only on Roy's part, my own as well…

I observe Roy sitting form causally on one of the gray metal benches. His tall broad form was wearing a black over coat to fend off the nights biting cold.

He stuck out like a sore thumb against the greens of the trees and grass surrounding him. His long arms draped along the back of the bench, a cigarette flickering between his elegant fingers. Roy was looking up towards the skies, the winds playing with the black hairs at the curvature of his neck.

I felt a fluttering feeling making its way through my stomach. It couldn't be explained away rationally.

_I should have never come… this is stupid…_

The coward in me wanted to turn away and walk out the park like I'd never entered but my fear left me grounded. I couldn't take my eyes off the _bastard_ as the feeling of heat raised into my chest.

_So stupid…_

I burrowed further into my red jacket_, this feeling was illogical…I wasn't attracted to men. I couldn't be. It was irrational, idiotic at best. No, _I opened my eyes that I hadn't realized I closed. _No, I am not gay._

For fuck sake, I'm into women. With their long creamy legs wrapped around my waist, the weight of their breasts in the palm of my hand, beautiful pouty mouths for kissing, their sweet fragrance and long flowing hair lingering on my pillow.— This is what got me going into the sexual department, not thoughts of a man.—

"Fuck…" I sighed; it was pathetic that I had to even remind myself of such things.

It wasn't that Roy was bad looking per se. I actually could admit, maybe not out loud, but I could admit at least to myself; slightly— maybe; he was a good-looking man. I could see why women or (even) other men would find him attractive.

_But I'm not gay…_

And Roy, as far as I know, is a homosexual...

He wanted to date me…

_But maybe he didn't want to date. _

Maybe all **this **was about just fucking… It was a typical guy move… A move apparently even 'gay men' would do to get into someone's pants…

I groan at the demented thoughts rapidly circling in my head. They were simultaneously causing a burning blush reddening my cheeks and my stomach to churning in denial.

I couldn't be sure what this was about, or better yet, I wouldn't be sure until I confront the Bastard. _I should just march over there and demand some answer._ It wasn't like me to be timid… but that's what this man was making me feel. Apprehensive.

_Was this a date, or was this something more causal?_

I honestly couldn't imagine myself swinging that way on the sexuality spectrum. Sure I've hug other dudes— Platonic brotherly hugs. I've even kissed Alphonse from time to time on the cheek in farewells. He was my brother for god sake. That didn't make me gay… _Did it?_

_Did it...?_

It was an odd thought. Not an uncomfortable, but a foreign concept. Something I have never in my life imagined before, being with another man. I honestly wanted to be disgusted with myself. I wanted to adamantly deny this forbidden notion. Standing up and be a **real** man.

But I couldn't.—

Where did this leave me? _Did I want this to be an actual date?_

I shuddered at thought. I don't know if it was from abhorrence of knowing I could be considering I was attracted to a man, or if the cold winds were picking up around me. Both left me quaking in my boots.

Movement from the gray bench drew my attention. I watched Roy throw his spent cigarette to the ground. He stood in a fluent motion, snubbing the smoking embers beneath his boot.

I felt my heart beginning to accelerate as I continued to watch Roy's broad shoulders lift heavily into what appeared to be a sigh. The illuminating light of the moon bathed the man's face in a pale blue as he wistfully gazed up towards the skies.

_He looks sad…_

His hands found their way into his pockets of his dark trench coat.

_He probably thinks I stood him up..._

I felt the flood gate of guilt rushing through my chest.

_I should have been here on time..._

Roy turns then, his coat flapping open in the winds as he walked away from the bench.

He didn't look disappointed, or anything of the sorts._ So maybe I was over thinking this..._

Then his black orbs caught sight of me standing under the metal archway of the entrance of the park. My face was hot, but _I could blame it on the chilled winds whipping at my cheeks._

I felt like I wanted to run, _but couldn't because his obsidian gazed held me, locked in place. _

He was walking towards me now with a subtle smile playing on his face.

I couldn't remember how to breathe... my heart felt like it could explode.

"I didn't think you were going to make it." His deep voice glided goose bumps down my spine as it caught on the winds. It was rich with a low rumble to it, leading me to believe the bastard was intentionally doing it.

He was standing in front of me, and I could smell the spice of his cologne as he brought his hand up to be shaken in a greetings.

"I ran into trouble up the street, the downfalls of the job..." I grumbled out nonchalantly shrugging my shoulder. I drew my white gloved hand out of my coat pocket, hesitating only slightly before I griped his hand firmly in a shake. _It was the truth. That clerk had caused me trouble._

Roy made a 'hn' sound before answering, "I can understand that... you're a police officer?" his dark brow furrowed somewhat with his question as he pulled out of my grip.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

Roy was looking down at me through his dark bangs. The same slender smile lingering on his mouth.

"Riza said something about it at the wedding, is it true?" His voice held an underline of humor to it.

I nodded my head, my pony-tail slightly swaying with the motion. "Yeah, but I'm a detective. Not just an officer. So get it straight." I corrected him sternly.

I was letting my nerves get the best of me. I knew I sounded harsh, if not downright rude. But I was nervous; I always got touchy when backed into a proverbial corner.

"Beg my pardon…Detective." Roy said smiling, paying no notice to my harsh tone.

Wanting to change the topic, I was happy when Roy asked me if I was ready to go, "We're already late for our reservation." He said.

_Reservation? So this was a fucking date…_

"Oh, yeah. What reservation are we talking about? Where are we going?" I asked waiting patiently for an answer while my stomach churned from uncertainty.

I wasn't going to come right out and ask. _Was this a date?_

I don't know what would have been the worse-case-scenario; dying of embarrassment from finding out this wasn't a date, when I had been freaking out about it this whole time. Or finding out this was a date, and dying of heart failure because this was in fact, a **date**! Both scenarios, I die. Both scenarios, I disliked immensely.

This both was ironic and deeply depressing, I would gain no reprieve from either out come. And the worst thing imaginable, I was already dead from the anticipation of knowing the answers to my notorious question.

_Was this a date? Or was I simply going insane?_

* * *

∞∾**_Roy_**∾∞

My eyes were open before the first ray of the morning sun could come dancing through the hotel curtains. I blamed my internal clock, and of course the military. They were the reason why I never could sleep in, even on my vacation I found myself staring up towards the white ceiling before the sun had even awakened

_Some habits never die,_ and this one I seem to never have dropped after graduating from boot-camp all those years ago...

A repeating practice I needed and never wanted to let go…

_I guess you can't teach old dogs to do new tricks,_ I thought with a sigh. Flinging the covers off my body, I rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Positioning my hands, I pressed down into a push-up, my dog tags swinging down from my neck as the metal clanked together with my fluid motions. _A reminder: I was a dog of the military. _With a deep breath in, I let that thought slither away with the motion of my body.

_Up. _

_Down. _

_Up. _

_Down. _

The laborious breathing of my morning workout added to the sound of my clinking tags.

_Down. __**Clink**_

_Exhale._

_Up. __**Clink**__. _

_Inhale._

_Down. __**Clink**__. _

_Exhale_

_Up. __**Clink.**_

_Inhale._

Over; and over, I pushed and pulled my body until I was left without a thought of my own. Ankles crossed, hands pressed firmly into the floor supporting my body.

_Down. __**Clink**_

_Exhale._

_Up. __**Clink**__. _

_Inhale._

_Down. __**Clink**__. _

_Exhale_

_Up. __**Clink.**_

_Inhale._

When I could feel the rushing of blood pumping through my veins and muscles, I stood with a sigh. Taking off the white undershirt I'd worn to bed the night before, I wiped at the sweat dripping off my face before throwing the soiled shirt off into the corner of the room.

_The maids would clean it up later. _I thought absentmindedly, digging through my suit case for my gray sweat pants and a fresh white shirt.

Putting them on, I set out looking for my running shoes, which I remembered that I'd placed in the closet after I had gotten back from my jog yesterday.

Once they were on, I was out the door with my room-key safely placed in my sweats pocket.

I always loved running at this time of morning. With the first rays of the morning sun peeking over the horizon; the shades of rich oranges and amber's fighting back the depths of the lonely night sky.

Deep shades of reds and pinks, colliding with colors of the coldest blue and blacks, leaving a beautiful display of purples and violets bursting through the heavens above. The lingering stars were twinkling dimly but fading fast with the sun rising brighter in the sky.

You could still hear the grass hoppers chirping their sorrowful tune as the night faded into twilight with the morning fog hugging everything it could reach.

Too say the least it was peaceful. No one was really out this early.

Well, there were the occasional people on the street. People who had to be up and then there were the people who are like me. People crazy enough to up before the sun even had a chance to yawn and stretch.

I smirk, quickening my pace to a brisk run. Jaunting across the street, I enter the park.

I remember the hotel receptionist mentioning there was a jogging trail running through it. I was going to take full advantage of it while I could. When being away at sea, my morning exercise usually consisted of a jog on the treadmill in the workout room of the ship. Breathing in the crisp morning air, was a lot different than working out in a cramped room.

I realized while jogging through the wet grass of the open field that my vacation was moving at a profound speed. Two of the seven days had already passed. Leaving me five days left before having to return to the stuffy frigate and to my acting role as: _Captain Roy Mustang, commander in chief of the war ship Jarrett._

Exhaling heavily out my mouth, a large white cloud followed in the wake of my breath. I quickened my pace, pushing myself hard to quite my thoughts. I didn't even want to start thinking about work.—

I found the dirt trail the receptionist had mentioned. It was honestly hard to miss; it weaved in and out of the tall green trees lining the park. Apparently, the path went around the entire field. _"—A jogger's paradise."_ The lady had said. _And it truly was._

I ran the paths until the dark skies of the early morning had faded into a brightly blue shades, and the birds were whistling their sweet tune in the trees telling everyone it was time to get up, that the day had began.

By the time I was crossing the street back to the hotel, I was drenched in sweat, my white shirt sticking wetly to my body. My hairs flattened to my forehead in a perspiring mess.

Entering the eloquent building, the door man grabbed in a bright red coat opened the door for me. I smiled when our eyes met. Not waiting for a response I headed for the stairs case, not wanting have to wait for the elevator. _I'm a sweaty mess, in need of a shower. _

My legs burnt from the use but I took the stairs two at a time to my floor.

Sliding the card key into the slot, I entered my room. Pulling on the bottom of my white shirt, I pulled it over my head and off. My metal dog-tags snagged in the cloth before I pulled them free. The cool metal clanked to my sternum mutely.

Finding a dry spot on the shirt, I dragged the material over my forehead and hair. I wiped away the excess sweat still lingering from my extraneous workout.

That's when the phone rang.

Draping the white shirt across my shoulder, I walked over to the maroon desk where the ringing was coming from.

The phone was one of those old classic telephones. The kind that **actually **rang from a bell when someone called.

I picked up on the third ring.

"Hello."

"_Mr. Mustang_, there is a phone call from _Riza Hawkeye_. Would you like me to patch the call through sir?" The operator on the phone spoke in a monotone voice.

My insides ran cold, _why was she calling? The woman was supposed to be on her honey moon._

I sat down on the desk chair.

"Sir, would you like me to patch the call?" The operator said again into my ear when I hadn't responded.

I cleared my throat, "Yes, sorry… I'll take the call."

_This couldn't be good._ There was silence on the line, before the phone started to ring. It rang two times, before the other line sounded like it picked up.

"Hello..." I said into the receiver. "Hello..." I echoed when there was only silence and a light crackling sound.

"Roy..." It sounded like it was Riza, but there was a lot of static on her side.

"Roy... Can you hear me?" Her voice suddenly became clearer.

"Yes, I can understand everything alright?" I spoke leaning forward on the chair I was sitting upon.

The static through the line hissed angrily into my ears again.

"Hawkeye?"

I caught her reply in bits, "Yes..." static."Alright..." There was more static. "I know..." crackle-crackle-pop "leave Ed...lone" static...

_It sounded like she was speaking in Morse code, _but I caught the last bit, about Edward. She knew I was up to something. Even with an ocean between us, she still knew what I was planning. _I could never really sneak anything by dear ol' Hawkeye... _

"Riza, your breaking up, I can't understand you." I smirked knowingly. She didn't have to know I could decipher the warning through the broken phone line.

Riza went on to say something but the static was overcoming her words._I really couldn't understand her; I didn't even have to make an excuse to get off the phone. _

"Riza, I really can't understand ... I hope your having a lovely honeymoon... Don't do anything I wouldn't do to Alphonse." The static hissed into my ears as an answer, before the line went dead.

I set the receiver back down onto the cradle. Staring down at the cream colored telephone, curiosity was getting the better of me.

Snagging the remote off the bed, I switched the wall-mounted television on. Scanning through the lower channels, I stop on the news and turn the volume up, so I could hear it in the bathroom, I headed that way.

_"… A tropical storm has hit off the *Yock Islands. The popular tourist destination, known for its vast and luxurious wedding bungalows, is being assaulted as the Island has found itself amidst the storm. Heavy rain and winds are expected to last for the next six days. No deaths have been reported for. All flights in and out have been postponed until further notice…"_

I started the shower with the female news broadcaster voice filtering into the bathroom from the bedroom. _Tropical storm hmm…_ I thought calmly, letting my hand test the water temperature of the cascading water. _Well, this will buy me more time before Riza returns to destroy all my fun…_

Amused by my trail of thoughts, I toed off my shoes and socks while slipping out of my sweaty clothes. I stepped into the warm flowing of the water. My moans of gratitude reverberated off the porcelain walls surrounding me. The water pressure beating along my well worked muscles felt glorious.

Washing and rinsing quickly, I exit the shower in less than ten minutes. _Another trait I can blame on the military, quick showers._

Reaching over to the white towel hanging on the wall. I dry off just as swiftly. I glanced to the mirror above the sink, examining the black morning scruff running along my jaw line. _I need to shave, _I thought, rubbing a finger down my cheek.

_Later, for now, I had a reservation to set up. _With one last glance towards the mirror, I exited the bathroom. The towel firmly fastened around my waist.

_"… In other news. The military officials have announced they are planning to deploy troops into the Far East by the end of the month…" _ Reaching for the remote on the bed, I flicked the television off.

I didn't need to be reminded of the war our country has found itself in. I lived in **that** world on a daily basis.

I knew the in-&-outs of the ongoing war. Details of which were gruesome and nothing heroic like the News had set it out to be. The journalist **always** found a way to twist and form horrid details of the war into something made of gold and honor. All the while, putting the foot soldiers sent off to fight the military battles, on some kind of pedestal, in the hopes they could draw the young adults into the fight for honor; for glory; for our country.

I rubbed at my face with both hands; _you are becoming some kind of cynic, Roy._

This was exactly why I didn't want to think of work.—

Dropping the remote down on the bed again, I set out to get dressed. I pulled out a plain black shirt with faded comfortable jeans from my suitcase. I left my feet bare, seeing that I wasn't leaving the room just yet.

Taking a seat at the desk, I picked the telephone up calling to set areservation at a local restaurant for two.

The rest of the day consisted of me lounging around the hotel room, allowing myself for once to actually relax.

**6:00 pm- **I started to get ready for my outing with Edward.

**6:45 pm – **I was striding across the street entering the park, freshly shaven and smelling like my aftershave.

**7:05 pm - **I had already smoked three cigarettes, and I felt my confidence waning.

**7:15 pm –**I was doubtful Edward was even going to show.

I sighed looking down at my watch for the umpteenth time since sitting down on this cold uncomfortable bench.

**7:30 pm.**

With another sigh, I pulled a cigarette out of the package I was holding in my hand. Bringing the white stick to my lips, I lit it with a quick flick from my lighter. I drew the smoke into my lungs before breathing it out to watch it dance away on the cold breeze.

I let my arms drop back down to rest on the length of the bench while watching a fallen leaves dance intimately on the winds.

I blew another bout of smoke into the night sky. A small smile catching the corner of my mouth._ You win some, and you lose some,_ I thought somberly, tilting my head back to watch the white clouds lingering in the skies as they blew across the darkening horizon.

_ It looked like it could rain…_I observed. _It would be suiting, the skies matching my mood effortlessly._With another great sigh, I threw my cigarette to the ground irritated with the fact I had been stood up but even angrier that I felt so let down about it.

_Never assume you have something until you actual have it in your grasp._

I felt my shoulders lift in a deep sigh, my heavy coat weighing me down. I stepped on the still burning cigarette beneath my boot.

_This was my fault, _I thought vaguely looking up towards the pale moon. _I must have come on too strong, a hazard of chasing straight tail. _

I shoved my cigarettes and lighter into my coat pockets. The chilled winds biting along the edges of my black woolen trench coat as I walked towards my hotel.

I was disappointed; this situation was like sticking a piece of gum into your mouth and trying not to chew it. The taste of the gum would linger on your tongue tempting you bite down, but you knew you weren't supposed to.

I wasn't comparing Edward to a piece a gum, just the temptation the boy exudes in mass quantity.

He was the forbidden fruit at the top of a tree; you could strive for the juicy apple, reaching out, standing on the tips of your toes, stretching as far as your body could go, only to have your straining fingers grasp the bottom of the fruit, and for it to slip out of your starving hands.

With disappointed smirk, I turn my head towards the entrance of the park. And there stood Edward Elric staring at me with a blush lining his young handsome face.

I couldn't help but feel a burst of relief wash over me at the sight of him standing there. He was rocking from foot to foot, as if he was embarrassed. My smirk widened as I walked towards him.

"I didn't think you were going to make it." I said reaching where he stood, extending my hand out to be shook in greeting, and as he took it I realized he was still wearing those damn white gloves. _ I wanted to feel his skin, but maybe he's cold…._

"I ran into trouble up the street, the downfalls of the job..." Edward spoke with a shrug to his shoulders. I could see the hesitance to take my hand in Ed's eyes, but quickly he got over whatever motion that had snagged him up.

_I remember Riza saying something about Edward being a cop…_

I made an unintentional 'hn' sound in my chest, "I can understand that… You're a police officer?"

Edward already wide eyes, narrowed in suspicion. "Yeah, how did you know that?"

_A little birdie told me at the wedding, when she had been warning me about staying away from you. _I couldn't technically say this to Edward, so I opted out and said, "Riza told me something about it at the wedding, is it true?" I couldn't hide the humor lining my voice, nor the subtle smile curling my lips.

Edwards's blonde pony-tail bobbed as he nodded his head in agreement. As I watched, I couldn't help but think just how attractive he looked with his hair pulled up and out of his face.

"Yeah, but I'm a detective. Not just an officer. So get it straight."

I could tell Edward was nervous by the pitch of his rising voice, _didhe already know I was planning this on being a date? _The boy kept rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet. I don't think he even realized he was doing it.

"Beg my pardon…Detective." I replied, intentionally trying to lighten the mood around us. "Are you ready to go?" I asked with my smile still lingering on my face. "…We're already late for our reservation."

If I hadn't been watching for it, I might have missed Edwards's minor but noticeable moment of shock fleeting across his features. _He did know… and was trying to play it cool…_

"Oh, yeah. What reservation are we talking about? Where are we going?" The blonde asked trying to mask his uncertainty.

_Play it cool Roy, don't scare the boy off… _I thought quickly as I started walking out of the park. "Well, I thought we'd just get something to eat and then maybe go see a movie." I answered as nonchalantly as I could. Looking over my shoulder when I didn't hear Edward's foot falling in line with my own, I found the blonde man with a knitted brow, and he was staring at me like I had sprouted another head.

"That, uh, sounds a lot like a date…" Ed said, eyes peering curiously at me as I stood in front of him. Turning to around to face the blonde once more, I made sure to have a subtle smile on my face.

"It is…" I said easily, meeting his amber eyes. I shoved my hands into my pockets waiting for Edward's reply.

_He wanted to know…so there it was…not like I normally do, but when did I ever think chasing Edward would be normal._

* * *

∞∾**_Edward_**∾∞

"That, uh, sounds a lot like a date…" I couldn't believe what I was hearing…

Roy turns his body away from the exit to face me again, a small smirk playing on his mouth.

"It is…"

This is when I finally noticed how Mustang was dressed, I felt my eyes widen slightly as I heard Roy's answer. The dark haired man stood before me, dark dress pants on his long legs, a white dress shirt on underneath his dark over coat. Several of the glossy buttons of the shirt were left unbuttoned, milky skin peering out at me from the opening.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't think….I didn't know you meant meet like in a date. I-I just thought…" I started, a blush reddening my cheeks. I shook my head as I began to walk past the older man, avoiding looking at him.

_I knew it…I knew it… I knew it… _Kept repeating in my head.

A warm hand on my bicep stopped me in my tracks, my attention turning to look up at towards Roy's face.

The man had a pleading look to his obsidian eyes, "Can't you just give it a try?" His black brow raising as he asked me this unfair question. He was staring expectantly towards me with his coal black eyes that seemed to be able to penetrate my soul the longer we stood amidst the silence.

_No, no, no, no…. _Was the mantra being chanted in my head…._ You're not gay, no, no, no, no…. _

But there was a part of me… a very strange part of me saying, _Say yes, yes, yes, yes…Women are nothing but whores…_

I debated these two voices in my mind, whether I should try this out or not… I was thinking of the consequences of either answer.

Finally with a sigh, I slowly turned my eyes back to Roy, _unsure of when I had looked away…_

"I…fine. I'll try it. But don't you try anything or I'm leaving the moment you do!" I said,_I can't believe I'm doing this…_

I watched a smile split across Roy's fair face. He drew his hand away from my arm, as he nodded quickly and began walking again.

_What am I doing…?_ I thought watching Roy take a few steps ahead of me. When I hadn't followed after him, the dark hair man looked over his shoulder again. "Are you coming Edward…?"

I felt a blush spread throughout my whole body… This was going to be a long night, I could tell…

_I just hope I'm not making the wrong choice… _Because at the end of the day,**_ I was not gay_****.** And that was the end of the fucking story. I was doing this to simply appease a curiosity I was experiencing and nothing else. _Or so I liked to believe._

But you know what they say about curiosity:It did kill the cat…

"Yeah, yeah, Im'acomin'…" I grumbled, quickening my steps to catch up with the long strides of Roy legs.

* * *

**_Up Next: Part two of the date._**

**1. Katy Perry- Ur so gay (I'm not into Katy Perry, but this song fit so well for this chapter… or well at least that line from the song.)**

**2. I know the pocket watches are a symbol of being a state Alchemist, but in my AU story, it's just a throwback to the manga/anime. **

**3. Lily Allen song, F*ck you. I love this song very much. It makes me giggle a little every time I hear it. Do yourself a favorite and go listen to it. **

**4. Gaydan- A non-repeating OC. I thought the name was funny. Oh, the Irony on Edwards part. Hah**

**5. Lieutenant Marco- Ed ranking officer- in charge of giving Edward his cases. But since Ed doesn't have an active partner, he's been bench to do paper work. **

**6. Yock Island- I know it was the Island in the middle of Kauroy lake. The same place Izumi Curtis sent the Elric brother to test their abilities in preparation for****apprenticeship under her. In my story, it's a throwback to the anime. :D**

* * *

_5 Reviews for another update_

* * *

**Property of © LadyCourtesy (FictionPress ID: 4548826). No part of this work shall be repost, reprinted or reproduced in any form without the expressly written consent of LadyCourtesy. All rights reserved.**


	5. Playful Kiss: Paradise Bliss

**_AN On The Universe_**_: This follows neither the anime nor the manga, really, but is set in an alternate timeline and or AU. There is not going to be any Alchemy in this story, but hey I found a happy medium. I kept Ed's Auto-mail arm and leg. :D_

**_A/N on Reviews:_**_ I adore getting feedback and constructive criticism, but I do have one request to make. When commenting, please bear in mind that your comments and suggestions, both good and bad, are your opinion only, rather than (in general) a statement of fact. It is easy to accidentally insult or offend an author by sounding demanding and entitled in a written review, and I know that is never anyone's intention. By all means tell me if you think something seems a bit off, but give a moment's thought to how the tone of your review might be received. Thanks!_

**Rating Information** - Rated "M" overall due to scenes of an explicit or disturbing nature later on. Please check each chapter for each rating or warnings. (boyxboy)

**Warning:** Cursing, sexuality swaying, BoyxBoy kissing, alcohol uses.

**Beta: konfessor2u- the best beta in the world. She keeps me from embarrassing myself.**

* * *

∞∾**_Edward_**∾∞

Roy's kiss had been… almost beyond description. It was an impulsive, overwhelming; sweet and fiery, satisfying almost to the point of freight kind of kiss. The unexpected cosmic explosion caught me up so strongly, I found my mind held no control over my reactions. Not from my tightening arms around Roy's responsive body, nor my tongues blissful surrender to the delightful suction.

Desire swept me away down the river of lust and I found no need to stop myself as my back pressed into the wall near the entrance to my loft…

_Okay, hold up, I think I'm getting a little too far ahead of myself. Let's start this at the beginning of the night…_

"You're taking me to a five star restaurant?"I felt my jaw hit the floor at the sight held before me. This place was beyond the meaning of 'fancy'…_Not only was this really a date, but the fucking bastard had the audacity to take me here, of all places… _My feathers were being ruffled at my thoughts and towards a certain Bastard Captain.

Mustang, being the gentleman, appeared to hold the door for me with the smirk I was now coming to know as a hindering annoyance. I glared back.

"Were you expecting a hot dog stand and popcorn, Edward?" The man asked with smooth humor, his black brow bunching together as he held the eloquent bronze door open for me.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this." I said looking towards him, my arms crossed in front of my chest defiantly. "And stop fucking opening doors for me, I ain't a girl…" I reprehended him as I stomped through the entrance.

"Of course you aren't," Roy replied again in his smooth voice, letting the door shut behind him. "…because if you were, **you** wouldn't be here." he added swiftly, making my jaw twinge in underlying anger.

I felt his warm hand at the base of my back as he guided me towards the maitre d' at the front of the restaurant, who was checking coats and seating customers. I felt my spine go stiff at the touch, _why was he touching me? _My heart gave a steady lurch. I was quickly becoming hyper aware of anything to do with Roy. And I couldn't say I cared all that much for it.

If Roy noticed the subtle change in my posture he didn't mention it. And for which I was grateful.—

"Reservation for two, under the name; Roy Mustang," Mustang spoke to the man standing behind the black podium, the warmth of his hand dropping away.

The balding man, in his stuffy suit, looked us both over with arrogance written all over his wrinkly face. Well he mostly looked me over, seeing I wasn't wearing appropriate dining clothes._ Leather pants, black shirt with a black waist jacket, my leather gun holster, .44 Glocks included hidden beneath my inner-jacket, and my heavy red winter coat finished my look._

I was the elephant in the room, sticking out amongst the rich and glamorize. Fucking-Roy looked like he fit right in with his tight black slacks, and white button down shirt, _the man could pass for a fucking model. _

I shook my head as I backed away from the maitre d' and Roy, _he could handle the table situation and I needed to take a moment to breathe and clear my thoughts._

Look around the restaurant as my coat was taken from me. The walls were tall and white with sharp drastic edges making up a majority of the place. It looked clean and polished, from the sparkling white flooring to the open cut windows, letting the pale moon light reflect against the sheen of décor. It was expensive looking, in the simplest kind of way.

"This way sir's," I turned back around at the voice addressing me. We were being seated, apparently. I furrowed my brow in irritation when Roy hand found the small of my back again. Ushering me off to the direction the waiter was taking us.

"Stop it with the hand thing…" I hissed towards him, and thankfully his palm fell away.

We were seated, and I was surprised by Roy not trying to pull out my chair for me or anything as embarrassing. We sat in silence for a while, after the waiter walked away. _Waiting in the silence, like water simmering to a rolling-boil._ It wasn't till the waitress had returned to take our drink orders did either of us speak.

"So Edward, you're a Detective?" Roy asked, folding his pale hands underneath his chin as he stared towards me over his brow. "Do you enjoy it?"

I don't know why, but I felt a blush working its way over my cheeks at Mustangs intense stare. "Oh, um… It's work… "I stuttered out embarrassingly, taking a slight drink of water in front of me.

"What about you? What do you do for a living?" I asked, trying to draw the attention away from me and my life. I already knew Mustang was a Captain in the navy but he didn't have to know that I knew.

"I work with the Navy. Actually, I'm on leave as we speak, for the next five days." He said as a smirk made its way onto his face. I flushed deeper at the suggestive tone he'd taken on.

"I, um, uh," I cleared my throat, trying to calm my nerves. I was unsure of what to say and I scolded myself in the process for letting myself flush at the simplest of things. "Uh, well, uh, how long have you known Riza for?" I asked picking the menu up, choosing what I want for dinner but also hiding my face from the deciphering obsidian gaze.

"I've known her since childhood. We think of each other as siblings. Speaking of family, I had a chance to finally meet Alphonse at the wedding..." Roy said leaning a little further onto his hands supporting his chin.

"You've never met Al before," I snorted as a response. "Some supposed brother you are…" I mocked, never letting my eyes leave the Menu.

"Astute observation, Mister Elric…" Roy said with a phantom smile befalling his lips. _He was mocking me…_ I lowered the long white menu at his sarcastic tone to meet his black eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" I bit out, my annoyance clearly hanging on the edges of my words.

Our drinks arrived at that particular moment. The pretty waitress laid the white cocktail napkin on the table before placing the chilled glass cups upon them in front of their respective. Roy picked up his scotch glass into his long fingers before sipping at the fine amber liquor.

"Exactly what it sounded like..." Mustang spoke into his glass as the young waitress walked away, his debasing smirk still lingering.

"Whatever..." I cut him off, bring the menu back in front of my reddening face.

I heard a bark of laughter coming from the dark hair man sitting across from me. I abruptly slammed my menu down onto the white table cloth, making the plates and silverware rattle from the intensity. My anger was getting the better of me...but I didn't... **couldn't** care. _This fucking bastard was getting on my last nerve._

I open my mouth to tell him exactly that, but the waitress decided to appear again asking if we were"...ready to order?"

I ground my teeth in irritation as Mustang said we were ready. _Now he's fucking talking for me. _I furrowed my brow as I crossed my arms in front of my chest like a child throwing a temper tantrum. _This fucking guy... _the bastard wasn't even affected by my outburst. My frown deepened, I could feel the seam of my jacket pulling along my auto-mail arm. A thread was caught on a screw near my elbow bracket. I growled under my breath as I felt a screw coming loose.

I suddenly stood. Two sets of surprised eyes looked towards me. One black and one set brown. "I have to pee..." I grumbled out not caring if I sounded rude.

_ I am literally coming undone at the seams…_

I turned from the table, my eyes scanning the room for the nearest bathroom. Roy's deep voice stopped me in my tracks. "Edward, is everything alright?" He sounded a tad worried.

If I wasn't so annoyed I would have laughed at him for sounding so lame.

"... 'have to pee..." I repeated again over my shoulder, still trying to locate the bathroom.

"Well, at least order before you go." Roy stated, obviously annoyed as gesturing towards the curly hair waitress still standing at the table. Her Pen and tablet in hand. She was looking awkwardly between Mustang and I, not knowing what to do.

"Uh..." I looked back over my shoulder as I felt more then heard the tearing of cloth at my elbow. _Fuck!_ "Do it for me..." I stated hastily before spotting the restroom tucked away in the back of the room. I was off before the Bastard could even reply.

When I was safely in the bathroom and locked behind a stall. I let out a steady breath of air before I allowed myself to assess the damage.

I took off my over jacket carefully, trying not to rip the fabric any more. I wasn't ready for the cold chill of the tile walls to dance its ways along the bare skin of my left arm. I shivered and continued to work. Trying to get the jacket off my auto-mail arm was a lot tougher. The fabric clung to the metal that made up my elbow.

_Shit, _"Fucking-shit." I muttered bringing my gloved left hand to my mouth. I bit the tip of the middle finger before pulling my hand away. The glove slipped free of my flesh hand and hung uselessly in my mouth. Running my fingers along the cool metal I couldn't see. I counted the screws bolted of my elbow brackets.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

_shit..._

It was the third bolt that the fabric was caught on; it was sticking out three quarters of the way of the socket. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. _With the fabric of the jacket knotted around it. _Shit-fuck._

I felt my insides run cold, knowing who I was going have to call...

_Winry._

I felt my forehead come into contact with the freezing gray bathroom stall, I groaned at my luck dropping my glove from my mouth in the process. I abandoned it to the dirty floor of the bathroom.

Winry, my cheating ex-girlfriend, was incongruously my auto-mail mechanic; she had been ever since my accident. Honestly, I didn't trust anyone else with the job. Winry was **the** best mechanic in the area. Just because I couldn't trust her with my heart, didn't mean I couldn't trust her with my metal limbs. _At least metal can be fixed if broken..._

I sighed at that thought, pulling out my cell phone out of my back pocket of my slacks. _You're turning into a fucking chick, Edward..._

Winry's number was still on speed dial, on the third ring she answered. Her sweet voice filtered into my ear.

"Rockwell auto-mail mechanic, we fix what others can't. This is Winry speaking, how can I help you?"

I paused; I could vividly imagine her attractive smile on the other end of the line. _She was always the prettiest when she smiled. _I thought with a fanciful memory.

"Hey Winry." I spoke, the nostalgia weighing heavily in my voice. I stared blankly towards my soiled white glove lying on the ground near the ceramic toilet.

"Ed...! Why are you calling?! Wait... I didn't mean that... How are you doing? I didn't think you'd be calling so soon... What can I do for you...?" She was rambling. _Meaning: she was nervous._

"I...Uh..." I chuckled tensely before I cleared my voice. "I think there's a loose screw in my auto-mail joint or something..." I trailed off, closing my eyes as I heard a quite '_oh'_ from the other end of the line. _Like she'd been expecting something else entirely from this call._

"Well... is it your arm or leg?" Winry asked her voice taking on a more professional crisp tone. It cut deep like a hot-knife through the wound still mending from our abrupt breakup.

I heard the sound of papers being shuffled around. _She was probably opening my chart with my auto-mail information in it._

"It's my arm. Well, more like my Elbow." I chuckled nervously into the phone.

"Okay well, just come by the shop tonight... you're in need of a tune up anyways." She said sharply.

_Fuck me._

My head fell forward to rest on the gray metal stall. "I can't..." I pulled my cell phone away from my mouth as I sighed and cursed my stupidity.

"Edward..." Winry said my name softly almost as a whisper, it twisted my insides up. "...if this is about us...please-"

I interrupted her before she could finish. "It isn't..." I could feel my anger rising. I suddenly wanted to hurt Winry as she had intentionally hurt me. "...I'm on a date and I can't leave h'..." I had almost said **him**. My cheeks turned red at that thought "...I can't just leave, Winry." I corrected myself with adroit skill that only detectives can possess.

I heard that quite '_oh' _again from the other line, which instantly made me feel like a jerk for saying anything.

"Look Winry," I said, raising my head from the gray stall. "…is there any way I could just unscrew this bolt without damaging the structural stability of my arm?"

"Which screw is it on the joint?" her voice was small and distant. _ I had hurt her, _I should have rejoiced but I only felt like a total ass-hat.

_Two wrongs do not make a right._ I imagine I could hear my mother's voice scolding me.

"It's the third one from the right." I replied pressing the phone into my ear so I could hear her better, Winry's voice was so small and barely there.

"That's the middle one?" she said the question more as a statement, but I still answered her with a muted, "yeah."

There was a momentary pause, that if I had to guess, she was probably assessing my charts. "It should be fine." She paused again and I could hear her breathing into the receiver, as well as the sounds of metal being shuffled around. Her voice returned, "but you should get over here tomorrow early in the morning. The sooner we fix it, the better." Winry spoke in her mechanic-knows-best-voice.

"Okay..." I said with a relieved sigh. "Thank you, Winry." I added on the next breath.

I heard her reply catch in her throat and when Winry spoke it was through a sad smile weary, "Any time, Edward."

The phone line went dead in my ear; the faint beeping filtered into the stall with its daunting sound. I clicked **end call** on the touch screen before bring the phone to rest on my forehead.

_Fuck._

I felt guilty for what I just caused. I had literally stirred the metaphorical pot and simultaneously called the kettle black.

_Fuck-ity-fuck_

I shouldn't feel this way, considering Winry was the one who cheated on me. Not the other way around, _at least I waited till I was out of a relationship to date. _But did I have to go throw it in her face? _No, I did not._ I had basically rubbed in that I had started to move on, leaving behind our six years of the good, the best, and the worst of times.

_Okay she doesn't technically know I'm on a date with a man, with Roy..._

_Oh shit, Roy... _I had left him out there, _oh fuck me; I've been in the bathroom for a __**really**__ long time._

I let out a loud groan as my head came to rest in my hands, my cell phone awkwardly pressed into my face. _I'm such an asshole..._

Taking a deep, steady breath I dropped my hands away from my face, and repeated the process of just breathing. _Okay I can do this. _I reassured myself.

After slipping my phone into my trousers, I set to work to removing the loosened screw on my metal arm. Getting a good grip on the bolt with my flesh fingers, I twisted left a couple times until the screw fell into the palm of my hand. The snagged black jacket immediately released, tumbling to the checkered bathroom floor. I caught it before it could touch the dirty floor.

Bending my auto mail arm a couple times, making sure all the movability was still intact. It gave a few creeks and groans, but it was fine. Next, I took a look at my damaged jacket. There was a small hole at the elbow, the size of a silver-quarter. It was big enough to fit a finger through, I sighed. _It would have to do; I can't walk around with my gun holster exposed. This isn't a crime scene._

I slipped the black waist coat back onto my body, before exiting the bathroom stall. I took my other glove off and washed my hands for good measure. I didn't linger longer than necessary before exiting the bathroom all together. Walking through the quite hum of the restaurant, I slipped my one white glove back onto my auto-mail hand.

When I located the table, I felt immensely guilty at the sight I found. The food was already at the table, but that was only part of the reason why I was feeling this culpable wall towering over me. _Roy's sullen facial expression helped out in that department._

The dark hair man sat somberly with his shoulders rolled forward at the fancy white table. An oppressive aura hung around Mustangs head like a formidable rain cloud. He lazily swirled his amber liquor in the chilled scotch glass with one hand, as the other held his chin up in the palm of his hand with his elbow resting on the arm of the chair.

_I fucked up. _Taking a deep breath, I walked over towards the table.

"Sorry about that," I said, startling Roy out of his musing as I reached him. I watched him sit up and straighten his shoulders to look over at me.

I took my seat again. Glancing down at the dish in front of me, I realized Roy had ordered me my favorite. _Noodles with meat sauce_, a wave of guilt crashed over me. I winced. _How did he know? _

I am not big on analyzing people. _I know who I am and what I'm supposed to be doing, which was enough for me. _But when Roy was watching me with an unknown gleam held in his eye, I was wondering what he was thinking. I couldn't decipher if the expression was of good intensions, or bad ones.

I found myself scratching at the back of my neck with my flesh hand, trying to find something to do with my hands… "I…uh…had to call my mechanic." I told him, Roy head slightly tipped to the side at hearing my words. His dark brow furrowed dramatically in the middle.

"A mechanic? Like as in, a **car **mechanic?" Roy's question followed the line of his tilted dark head slanted sideways in his inquiry.

I couldn't help but bite of a laugh, "No, you _idiot_, an auto-mail mechanic, _i.e._ a mechanic who works on metal limbs." I said this sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. _And here comes the __**big**__ question…_

I knew Mustang was going to ask if it hurt, _they always do…_

I tried to not look menacing as I caught the Captains gaze from across the table. Something I know I'm not very good at accomplishing. Surprisingly, a look of admirability crossed the man's eyes instead of the normal pity I usually received when a person found out about my metal extremities.

"That's a risky operation, and painful if I might add." A soft look gleamed in Roy's dark eyes. It made my cheeks grow unmanly hot. "That's an impressive feat of courage and strength, Edward." His voice was low and held an intimate pitch as he spoke.

I licked at my dry lips and held his gaze. "You speak of it like a personal experience?"

Roy's lips curled into a smile, it grazed the muscles in his cheeks. It was a real smile, a smile of remembering a fond memory. "I've seen a lot of soldiers go through with the operation, personally. It isn't pleasant."

The heaviness hung the air between us. I picked up my forgotten glass of whiskey and took a large gulp.

"…But this isn't a dinner topic, let's eat. The food had only just arrived when you'd shown back up." Roy spoke picking up his fork and gesturing to my own food.

This is how the rest of dinner was, us eating in comfortable silence, we chatted idly over dessert about our childhood and jobs. At the end of the meal, to my surprise I found I had slightly enjoyed myself. And what a bizarre feeling that was—

_I had survived a date with a gay man._

When the check arrived at the table Roy and I both happen to reached for it. There was a **slight** argument over who was going to pay, but when I saw how much the bill was, my pride lost the fight, I let Bastard pay. _This place is way over my price range…_

I told Roy, I was going to wait outside and I didn't wait for his reply.

When I pushed open the bronze door of the restaurant, I discovered it was pour down raining. It was coming down in large drops of water, drenching everything it could touch. It looked like someone had turned on the shower faucet in the sky and forgotten to turn it off.

_This night was slowly turning into a cheesy gay love story… _I groan internally at my thoughts.

A sharp whistling sound startled me out of my musing as I turned towards it "It's really coming down out there, isn't it?" Roy spoke, handing me my red coat. I noticed he already had his heavy black coat on over his white dress shirt. Mutedly I said "thanks."

Roy's chilled fingers grazed my flesh ones on the exchange. I couldn't tell if the touch was of deliberate intent or if it was merely an accidental touch, but I wrote it off as the latter. I ignore the flipping in my stomach, as I put my winter coat on.

"We should get a cab." Roy said coolly, looking towards the chilled gray stormy sky with his hands deep in his coat pockets.

"Yeah we should," I spoke taking my hair tie out of my high pony-tail, letting my golden hair fall around my shoulders. "But then we would have to call for one, and wait for it to arrive." I added with a deviant smirk as I pulled up my red hood.

Roy was watching me, again with a disgruntle look on his face. "Then what do you expect us to do, Edward?"

I smiled towards Roy with a big Cheesy smile. "Run!" I said before I darted out in the drenching rain. A manic laugh following me down the streets of central, I heard Mustang yelling my name through the wall of rain pelting me in the face, but I kept running and laughing.

I turned down an ally way, which I knew was a short cut through the urban streets._ There was an alcove there._ I stopped, waiting to see if Roy was coming or not. The dark hair man turned the corner moments later, looking like a cat drenched from a bucket of water. Roy's dark hair was matted to his face, water steadily poured down his sharp jaw line. I followed the drizzle of water as it soaked through the front of the exposed white cloth. The liquid made the shirt almost transparent, outlining every muscle Roy had underneath.

I licked at my rain soaked lips, I felt the first coils of arousal pooling in my stomach. It was a foreign feeling— a feeling I should squash here and now, but I couldn't. It was so tempting, bubbling hot with the intent to rise and overflow.

"Edward…?"

_And if I let it, what could that make me?_

_Gay?_

"Where are you going?" Roy's rich voice spoke through the pattering of the rain as he walked towards me under the alcove.

_Where was I going? _It was a good question, an intuitive question, a legit question. _Where had I been running? _I chuckled out loud and shrugging my shoulders as my red hood slipped off my head. "I don't really know."

I heard Roy make a 'tsk' sound before taking a step closer to me. Looking up to meet his black eyes, I realized how much shorter I really was then him.

"My hotel is just around the corner, we could…" Roy spoke in a silky voice, I interrupted rudely.

"Hell no…" I took a step away from him, my back coming into contact with the alley's wall under the alcove. "I mean, no. That's okay; I rather go back to my loft for a drink." The words were out of my mouth before I realized what I had said and how it had sounded. _I couldn't take it back now…_

Roy looked skeptical for a slight second before the expression melted behind a smooth smile. "How far away do you live?"

_About ten blocks, _"Only a couple of blocks from here." I lied swiftly through my teeth. I really didn't want to go back to his hotel. I much rather prefer going to my apartment, _at least there I knew I had lots and lots of guns._

It was still raining fairly hard, and Roy looked back out at the falling water as if it was his mortal enemy.

I laughed at him while pulling my hood over my head again, I stepped back out into the rain, "It's only a little water, and it isn't going to kill you, Captain." I said teasingly with a smirk over towards Mustang. I reached my left hand out for him to grasp. "Come on, let's go."

Roy reluctantly agreed.

* * *

I live in south city. Dog-town is what the locals call it. A couple streets over from my block there is an expensive rehab full of rich junkies and politicians. But on my actual street theirs are no rich politicians, but there are junkies.

By the time we around the corner on my street the rain had finally let up in the night sky.

_It didn't change the fact Roy and I both was soaked to our core_. The ports of my auto-mail limbs ached from the cold water seeping in.

_Whose smart idea was it to walk home in the freezing rain? Oh, it was mine. Well, fuck my life._

I spot the red brick building of my apartment complex. At some point in our trek to my flat we stopped holding hands, I was grateful for the rain; it hid the fact my palm's had been sweaty. We walked side by side on the wet sidewalk. Close enough to one another for our elbows to graze in their natural swing. Our chilled hands safely tucked away in our pockets.

I stopped in front of my building. "This is it." I motioned with my head towards the building. There were six steps leading up to the main building door. I took them two at a time. I heard Roy's wetly footsteps following suit. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door with numb daft fingers.

The smell of moldy old building assaulted us as we step through into the lobby. The tendants' gold mail boxes lined the left side of wall. To the right was a stair case leading up the five flights of stairs of the complex. In the way back of the corral flecking wallpaper lobby was a rickety elevator. It made a horrible sound when in use. Usually I steered clear of it— _something about falling to my death didn't sound very amusing_.

A trail of water followed after us on the peeling linoleum floor. I started up the creaking staircase, when Roy's voice broke the silence that had fallen around us. "What about the elevator?"

I looked over my shoulder, "You don't want to use **that** elevator…" I warned him taking another couple steps up. "Besides this way is honestly faster, trust me." I said turning the corner on the next flight of stairs. Roy must have taken heed, because the next second I heard his footsteps following me up to my flat on the top floor.

My apartment was the only one on the fifth floor. _I guess you could call it the pent house suit_. I snickered at my thoughts while unlocking my green door to my flat. I stepped inside leaving the door open for Roy who was following closely behind me.

I kicked my boots off at the door, and flicked the light switch on. The white lights high in the rafters of the room twinkled on lighting the dark living room. I took my soaked red coat off, as well as my equally drenched waist jacket. It left me in my black tank top (and gun holster) with both of my arms exposed. I turn to Roy who was still standing by the door looking about the room.

"Gimmie your coat?"

Roy turns his head at me upon hearing my question with a confused expression lining his fair face. I watched his black eyes dart from my exposed metal limb back to my eyes. Roy licked at his corral lips before he spoke, "My coat?"

I furrowed my brow at him. "Yes, it's wet. I'm going to hang it up to dry."

"Indeed." He said taking the dripping coat off handing it over to me. Roy's dress shirt was soaking wet as well, making the white fabric translucent as it clung to his chest. _I could see his dusty brown nipples through the shirt, like a bad wet t-shirt contest._ I felt the heat pooling unwontedly in my uncomfortably sodden pants. _I wonder what he looks like without his shirt. _

The words left my mouth before I could stop them. "Maybe you should also give me your shirt." I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks as the words left me. "I could find you something else to put on."

Looking down towards the coats in my hands, I found it a decent distraction from the man before me.

I felt the cold damp shirt hit me in the face as an answer from Roy.

"If you wanted me out of my shirt Edward, all you had to do was ask." I heard the smile running through his voice. I shook my head and the shirt left from my face to the wooden floor.

"Being little over flirtatious with me don't you think, Bastard?" I spoke gruffly as my eyes deceived my words. I racked them over Roy's exposed torso as he stood half naked in my living room. The feeling fluttering through me reminded me an awful lot like arousal. But it couldn't be; _I __**do not**__ find men attractive._

But that's not what my dick has decided at that precise moment. I could feel myself hardening at the sight before me. The dripping coats turned quickly into a god-send as they concealed my very serious sexual dilemma.

Roy was watching me with a humorist smile spreading on his face, "Most people like it…" He said cockily.

"And I'd like if I didn't have to think of you flirting with a ninety year old woman the same way." I bit back just as bumptious, if not more so because of the situation.

Roy's smile faltered slightly on the edges, "You don't have a very high opinion of me, do you?"

I started walking across the living room to my bathroom with an awkward limp to my step. "I am a very judgmental person. It's one of my known faults. You should get used to it" With that I excused myself into the bathroom.

Laying the coats over the rack of the shower stall, I gripped my hardness through my leather trousers. I whimpered at the contact. _This cannot be happening... I am not feeling this..._

The very thought of a bare chested Roy sitting in my living-room sent white- sparks of want flashing through me.

"Oh god this can't be happening to me." I squeezed myself through my pants again; I bit my lip to muffle my moan.

The sensation was now bubbling to the surface, rich and heady like champagne concentrated from being repressed for far too long.

"Is everything alright in there?" Roy's deep voice startled me out of my fantasying, _Oh god, I had been thinking of him sexually._ My face was hot to the touch. I pulled my hand away from my crotch and grabbed two fresh towels from the rack hanging on the wall.

I exited the bathroom in a flash throwing one of the towels at Roy's annoying handsome face... I groan again aloud, "Stop thinking like that."I had meant to only say this in my head but I must have said it out loud.

"Stop thinking like what?" Roy asked me in a voice that's gone alarmingly unsteady to my ears.

I turn toward him and his intense gaze nearly buckled my knees. I shudder at such a look. "You," I answer back,rough-hewn and jagged, not thinking of the repercussion of saying such a confession. _For all I know, I was breaking the gay cardinal rules left and right._

I clung to the towel hanging in front of crotch like a life line as Roy walked towards me. I could feel my blood pulsating in my veins at a fever pitch.

I took a step back as Roy took one forward. Knowing I had backed myself in a corner, _I couldn't stay here, knowing what I was feeling. _

Visible anxiety and terror must have been written all over my face. It was obvious Roy could see I was afraid, as he walked towards me. _Something I didn't like at all. Roy_ approached me as if I was a scared cornered animal and he was the keeper trying to coax and calm me into submission.

The sight of him bare chest, muscle rolling with every move towards me made me want to reach out for a touch. _But I couldn't_, I reprehended myself. _Doesn't he understand I need to be away from him? _I thought as I squeezed my fingers tightly into the towel held in front of me.

"Please." I meant to say it assertively, but it came out meek and quiet_,so unlike my normal brash outspoken self._

_Please want me, please don't leave me, please I need you. I need someone's touch._

Closing my eyes, I tightened my hold on the white towel and tilted my heavy head to my chest.

_Please go, please leave me alone, please I can't be __**gay**__, please this is too much._

"Please what, Edward?" It was such a simple question spoken so softly I hardly heard him. There had been too much meaning held behind the word **what, **as Roy spoke it.

_Too bitter to be sadness, too sharp to be regret, more along the lines of a full out need, _I wince at the pitch.I should've been able to answer it? But all the answers lead us down a path which has a no return from. _I'm not gay, _I kept repeating it in my head. Over and over... I'm not gay.

He was standing in front of me;the smell of him without the barrier of fabric is startling overwhelming to my sense, to say the least. I dropped the towel covering my ever present hardness in exchanged of bring my hand to rest square on his bare chest.

Being this close to Roy, I noticed things that I hadn't before. Things that I hadn't allowed myself to think of, like the way Roy's skin might look clean-shaven and baby-smooth, but the faint drag of nascent stubble belies that. Or the fact his eye lashes are long and the purest shade of blacks. And his mouth, a sinful entrance rolling on my name.

"Please what, Edward?"His hot breath feathered across my already warmed face. "All you need is say... yes" Roy spoke in a whisper peering down at my face with exposed want burning in his eyes.

I open my mouth, but closed it with an audible click. I swallowed down the hard knot which had taken residence in my throat. The logical side of my brain was attempting to catch up to my libido, but was failing miserably as Roy touched my face leaving a trail of heat as he traced my bottom lip with his lengthy thumb.

The knot in my throat grew faster than I could swallow it down; my own words dying before I could speak any of them.

I closed my eyes and reminded myself, _I'm not gay..._

I said it once more in my head. _I am __**not**__ gay._

_I like women. _Not men.**WOMEN.**

But as I open my eyes again, another way of desire assaulted my senses. Roy's intoxicating skin danced under my hand as I meant to push him away but only succeed in stroking his warm pale skin of his broad chest.

My sex ached for contact for physical relief, but my pride wasn't having any part in it. I reluctantly took a step away from the intoxicating heat surrounding Roy. "I..." I paused to lick my lips and take a steadying breath. My long blonde hair, annoyingly hung about my shoulders as I pushed tendrils away from my heated face. "I think it is time for you to leave..."

Roy tries to mask his grin but he fails abysmally. "You'd send me out into the rain without even shirt on my back. Oh, Edward that's positively prime evil."

I blinked at him, not understanding what he was talking about. _Shit- _I final process what he was saying._ I was supposed to be finding the poor man a shirt. And now I'm banishing him to the streets shirtless..._

"Shit," It wasn't much an answer, more of a revelation of sorts. I turned on the balls of my feet, heading for my stair case leading up into my bed room off in the far side of the room.

But before I could go, Roy's lengthy hand caught my flesh one by the wrist and spun me around to face him again.

I hadn't time to react. I just acted as his mouth descended on mine.

Roy's kiss had been… almost beyond description. It was an impulsive, overwhelming; sweet and fiery, satisfying almost to the point of freight kind of kiss. The unexpected cosmic explosion caught me up so strongly, I found my mind held no control over my reactions. Not from my tightening arms around Roy's responsive body, nor my tongues blissful surrender to the delightful suction.

Desire was sweeping me away down the river of lust and I found no needs to stop myself as my back pressed into the wall near the entrance to my loft. A moan fell arrantly from my mouth and onto Roy's talent tongue.

It was a hard, desperate kiss which should have frightened me, but I was too lost to care. My legs buckled and his hold tightened on me as his knee slipped further between my slackened thighs. He was the only thing holding me up. I could feel his hardened arousal rubbing against my own through the barrier of materials. _It-felt-so-blindingly __**good**__._

I knew I shouldn't be enjoying this, kissing another man, rubbing against each other the way we were. I couldn't care as the intense pleasure left me with abandoned inhibitions.

I throatily groaned in response to Roy's tongue licking along my inner part of my lips, his silken muscle pushing into my mouth without my permission.

White- hot sparks of want flashed through me and went straight to my groin as my hands found purchase against the bare skin of Roy's toned back, making the man moan deeply into my mouth. I pressed my hips forward, slowly and deliberately, rubbing against the font of Roy's tented trousers, just to hear that sound again. I am rewarded with a growl, low and torn, deep from Roy's throat.

Rough fingers cup my ass through the leather of my pants, lifting me to get a better angle to rub against my own throbbing length. I moan as the friction quickened with the skillful thrusts from the other man. Roy pressed me further into the wall as he grabbed a fist full of my hair tilting my head the way he wanted it. I gasped from the dull ache. His scotch flavored tongue took advantage, scraping along the roof of my mouth, and I began to kiss back with equal force. Our lips moved together in an uninhibited display of our need for one another.

I pulled my lips from his with a smacking sound as the need to breathe took over. Roy heated lips never left my skin, nipping at my chin, licking along my jaw before taking the lobe of my ear into his warm mouth. I shuddered at the sensation. _My ears had always been a sensitive spot for me._

His wicked tongue traced down from my ear towards my neck, leaving a heated trail of nips and kisses along my collar bone and throat. I felt him suckle at the junction of my neck, marking me with tiny bites to my skin. I arched my spine, and bent my neck for better access to Roy's lavish treatment. Pleasure was coursing through my very veins. He was playing with all my right spots but I needed more. The flood gate was already open, I couldn't stop now.

"Please" The word fell unintentionally from my throat in breathy mews.

Roy's heated hand skimmed the bottom of my black shirt, "Please what, Edward?"

His tongue rolled my name against the skin of my neck, I shuddered from the action.

_It was too late. Give in. Give in..._

I knew I would regret this later, but for now I needed him to touch me. To continue conjuring this amazing feeling growing deep in my stomach. The heat was pooling faster, and there was no taming this blazing fire. It was going to burn everything it touched; destroying everything I believed I thought knew about me.

But for the moment I didn't care... Couldn't care... "Touch me." I moaned out towards the tall ceiling of my living room. "Oh, god Roy," I reached for the hand holding the back of my head. "...Just touch me."

* * *

**Up next: **_The_ _Continuation..._

* * *

_5 Reviews for another update_

* * *

**Property of © LadyCourtesy (FictionPress ID: 4548826). No part of this work shall be repost, reprinted or reproduced in any form without the expressly written consent of LadyCourtesy. All rights reserved.**


	6. Crushing Hope

**_A/N On The Universe_**_: This follows neither the anime nor the manga, really, but is set in an alternate timeline and or AU. There is not going to be any Alchemy in this story, but hey I found a happy medium. I kept Ed's Auto-mail arm and leg. :D_

**_A/N on Reviews:_**_ I adore getting feedback and constructive criticism, but I do have one request to make. When commenting, please bear in mind that your comments and suggestions, both good and bad, are your opinion only, rather than (in general) a statement of fact. It is easy to accidentally insult or offend an author by sounding demanding and entitled in a written review, and I know that is never anyone's intention. By all means tell me if you think something seems a bit off, but give a moment's thought to how the tone of your review might be received. Thanks!_

Rating Information - Rated "M" overall due to scenes of an explicit or disturbing nature later on. Please check each chapter for each rating or warnings. (boyxboy)

**Warning:** Cursing, sexuality swaying, BoyxBoy kissing, alcohol uses.

**Beta: konfessor2u- the best beta in the world. She makes it so I don't embarrass myself. **

* * *

∞∾**_Roy_**∾∞

I had fallen from grace at the early age of nine years old. It was the first time I'd realized I was physically attracted to boys.

The particular boy's name was Maes Hughes; he was a year older than me. Hughes' family lived down the street from my childhood home. He'd been all knobby knees and long arms at that age. His dark brown hair styled in atypical short haircut of a small child. His shirts were always too big on him for his petite frame; they would find away to hang off his shoulders in an awkwardly-cute kind of way. A fact, Hughes hates till this day about his childhood, _I had always thought it was rather endearing…_

It was his eyes that always got me though. An Irish cream in color, but it was his genuine kindness shining through that enraptured me. I knew I was going to hell the first time I got an erection from thinking about kissing Maes on the mouth. Even at that early age, I knew it wasn't okay to **like** boys. It was taboo, honestly, deeply frowned upon by the community in which I lived in.

I remember going to church every Sunday with my family and listening to the priest damning homosexuality. Preaching to the congregation about mortal sins, and how to protect ourselves from such demons lurking to condemn and steal our souls.

At that age I was steadily becoming a strong willed person and I knew it. I had become adjusted to the understanding that if I didn't want to go to hell when I died, then I couldn't be attracted to boys any longer. So I convinced myself I wouldn't commit such a sin.

But saying it was easier than actually having to accomplish not caving into the desire of my sexuality.

At age thirteen I realized I liked boys and there was nothing I -or anyone else- could do about it. That summer I confessed to Maes how I felt for him, and to my surprise my friend felt the same way. I will add our fathers did not agree with our preferences, especially when Mr. Hughes caught me with my hand down his son's trousers.

A lot of harsh words were thrown around in The Mustang household after that, mostly from my bigot farther. _My mother, bless her heart._ Loves me with every fiber of her being but even she in those earlier years, couldn't come to terms with the fact her sweet baby boy was one of those queers she had heard about in church.

I was packed and shipped off to The Academy of the Sacred Heart after I decided I wouldn't repent to my sins to a God who hated me because of who I really was on the inside. The boarding school was entirely made up of all boys, and of course their religious staff.

In lament terms, I was sent away to get the **gay** beaten out of me by nuns and priests.

The first couple years were the hardest. My body and soul were not ready for the torments I had to go through each and every day for five years straight. The religious facilities were of course the main protagonist in this messed up tale of my childhood. My homophobic peers on the other hand, were far more vile and worse with their unique methods of letting me know that it was **not** okay to be gay.

The Academy of the Sacred Heart specialized in the troubled and lost young-men in society. Meaning: they would help lead your homosexual son back to the path of righteousness in the eyes of the almighty God.

What the brochure didn't tell you is— the torture your son will have to endure once everyone finds out he's a homo.

_Kids can be a real bitch…_

The summer of my eighteenth birthday I graduated from school and return to hell which I called home. My father learned quickly when I returned, that no matter how much money he spent on my education he couldn't turn his gay son straight. Nothing changed in all the years I'd spent away from home. I **still** liked boys, and my father **still **despised me for it.

My father kicked me out four days before my eighteenth birthday. No amount of tears from my mother could change his mind. _If I was going to be gay then I was no kind of son to him. _

That was the first and only time in my life I'd allowed myself to feel defeated. I'd truly felt lost and absolutely abandoned at a pinnacle point in my life. If it hadn't been for Riza... I don't know what I would have done with myself. She'd treated me more like family then my own mother had at the time...

"Here we are..." The waitress abruptly appeared at the table, startling me out of my memories. She muttered an apology before placing the steaming plates of food onto the white table cloth. I replied with a polite thank you and she disappeared, leaving me once again alone at the table.

I was beginning to worry about where Edward had run off too; _he'd been gone a really long time. _I let my breath out as I stared towards the amber liquid swirling in the bottom of my scotch glass. _The younger man had run off so quickly, muttering something about using the bathroom._ It had crossed my mind that Edward was trying to find an escape after realizing he couldn't cope with being on a date with a gay man... _But then again, Edward didn't come across as homophobic. And if I was being honest with myself, Edward didn't seem to come across entirely straight either. _

Sighing at my trail of thoughts, I brought the brim of my cup to my lips for a sip of the tangy alcohol.

..._ Edward seems strangely asexual. _In all the time I had been around him, and I will say I haven't spent much, but in all the time I'd never notice the blonde to take real heed to either of the sexes.A trait I found oddly attractive about the younger male. It took more than one look to see who Edward Elric was on the inside, _and I always enjoyed a real challenge._ Edward is a shell which is in need of cracking to get the treat which lay inside.

_A deliciously sexy detective treat... _

A subtle smile worked its way onto my face with the quiet murmuring of the restaurant engulfing me within its ambient noise.

..._But if anything_, I continued my trail of thoughts. _ Edward's harder exterior would make seducing the younger male a little bit more difficult in the longer run. _ You could say Edward is a wild card, and being dealt this card you never really know how the hand you hold at play is going to turn out.

_Good or bad. The wild card was always bursting with misfortune..._

I felt my shoulders roll forward as I slide down the back of the large dinning chair. My sudden surge of confidence I had been feeling left me faster than it had come on. _Who was I kidding? Edward wasn't coming back to the table. _The feeling of dread crept up my spine and fell out of my mouth with a sigh. _I was a fool to think he was... _My elbow caught the lip of the chair's arm as I rested my chin into my hand.

_This situation was not going the way I'd planned... Rather it was going the total opposite. Edward wasn't coming back… _

Swirling the amber liquid around and around the bottom of my glass, my mind was lost within the downward whirls of lost hopes and turmoil. My chest constricted in pain, as I swallowed a lump forming in my throat.

_Edward… you could of at least have said goodbye. _

I closed my eyes and breathed wearily through my nose. The sensations making its way through chest felt entirely too close to the feeling of disappointment. I wasn't known for my propriety or the lack there of… but I did have my dignity. _Oh, yes and my pride— always present in the time of need. _I snorted at myself bringing the glass of alcohol to my lips.

"Sorry about that…" Edwards's rough voice spoke appearing to the left of me. And for the second time that night, I felt my system flush with relief at seeing the younger man's beautiful face. I took notice he was missing one of his gloves and my mood suddenly lifted dramatically for the better.

_I'd never seen his hands without gloves on before… _I was thinking absentmindedly as I observed him taking his seat again. My eye flickered between the boys frowning face, then back to his bare tanned hand placed on the white table cloth. Edward's long fingers toyed nervously with the silverware surrounding the plate of food that had arrived moments before his advent appearance.

I watched as the blonde man glared down towards his plate of noodles covered in red meat sauce, as if he couldn't fathom how the food had gotten there in the first place.

Edwards's large amber eyes blinked over at me as they shined through with uncertainty. _I don't even think the he realized how absolutely adorable he looks. _Another wave of relief washed over me.

I realized this date, -which I thought was all for naught-, was still entirely on track. Edward's reddened face only confirmed my theory. I had to bite back a devious smile curling along my lips, _yes entirely on track. _ I let my keen eye linger on Edwards's blushing face as the color dusted the apples of his cheeks.

The fabric of the other man black jacket bunched and pulled around his chest as his hand, left bare from the missing white glove, found purchase at the nape of his tanned neck. Edward said something about a _mechanic_, but I was still too entranced watching his fingers rubbing along the muscle of his toned neck.

_Would Edward moan from a simple kiss to his neck…? _The imagery left in my thoughts wake, leaving my pants tightening in an uncomfortable kind of way.

The sexual deviant part of me was thoroughly enjoying the way Edward was fidgeting under my gaze. My eyes traced the curvature of his neck as they drifted back up towards his golden line of sight. He looked… Well he looked irate to say the least…_I was supposed to be listening to him… and I wasn't…_

Thinking back on what Edward had been saying, something about_ calling a mechanic…?_ He had lost me completely.

My head dropped sideways in the improbability that I had heard Edward correctly. Dark bangs fell over my furrowed brow while I stared at the blonde man with confusion written clearly in my expression… The younger man had literally and thoroughly baffled me… _Why would he have to call his __**car**__ mechanic in the middle of a date? _The question left me before I had fully contemplated the thought.

I was rewarded with a rich but mocking laugh coming from across the table.

My frown deepened.

Edward laughed harder.

"No, you _idiot_…" I open my mouth to reprimand him for questioning my intelligences but then the word 'auto-mail' came falling out of his pink mouth. The harsh reply I was about to say fell short on the tip of my tongue… _Edward has auto-mail? But he speaks of it as if it's nothing but a cheap feat…_

The automotive armored prostheses surgery was no laughing matter. Those receiving the auto-mail for the first time must have **each** nerve painfully connected to a permanent housing system of the body. As well as have all the nerves connected simultaneously when the auto mechanical limb is later attached to the housing system.

It is an expensive and **very** painful surgery and that was putting it mildly.

My eyes glanced towards the blonde's arm, the hand with the white glove still remaining on his lithe appendage. _It must be the missing limb… his arm…_

It wasn't pity I was feeling for the younger man. _No, how could I feel pity for someone who's obviously feels none for himself. _The sensation coursing through me felt more of an admirable sense of apathy.

"That's a risky operation, and painful if I might add."

I had seen the strongest solider of war refuse to undergo the process because of the risk of infection and the intense agonizing pain during, **and** after the surgery. It also took years of physical training and a lot of hard work to achieve the motion an organic arm is capable of, or to even come close to it.

_Edward must have been really young when he lost his limb..._

If he hadn't said anything, I probably wouldn't have even guessed his arm was made of metal. He had complete and utter control over the auto-mechanical limb, an impressive feat for one so young…_ he couldn't be over the age of twenty five... _

_So young, but yet to have accomplished so much…_

I made sure to be holding Edward's golden gaze as I spoke. The air was heavy with unspoken emotions, from not only my part but surprisingly also the younger man. "That's an impressive feat of courage and strength, Edward."

The younger man face turned an unnatural shade of maroon as his wet tongue licked at his bottom lips. My eye tracked the motion.

"You speak of it like a personal experience?"

A smile caught on my lips at his question, stretching along my face until it touched my eyes lighting them with a warming memory.

_*Henry Connor_s, _my actual first lover_. The smile on my face broadened and spread to my cheeks at the thought of Henry. _I hadn't thought about him in a very long time. _We'd met in the Navy's basic training. _We blew each other's minds -and among other things- throughout our sexual-friendship. _Even when we were stationed on different ships, under different commanding officers, we'd always find a way for a quick romp once we docked at port.

_It was the closest I've ever been to falling in love… _Henry Connors had been the only man I had ever allowed *top me in bed. I've always had a control issue; I will be the first person to admit it. _I blamed my crazy _adolescent. But at the time Henry had made me feel like he wanted me and for me alone. He hadn't wanted me to change like my mother and father had been trying to do for so long. It'd been a breath of fresh air, not having to pretend you're someone different.

I'd been so wrapped up in the idea of love, the concept of someone actually wanting me, that I couldn't see past the facade I woven around myself. Allowing someone to have that kind of hold over me... I've never had or will again allow anyone to control me in such a way.

The one good thing that came from our brief sexual encounter was the realization that love was something I neither wanted, nor cared for. It wasn't until Henry's accident, which he lost both of his legs to, did I accept this notion. That love was design for heterosexual people, not gay men.

I spoke in an even voice, trying to keep the distant remembrance from intruding. I chose my wording very carefully and deliberately. "I've seen a lot of soldiers go through with the operation personally. It isn't pleasant."

Edward eyes flooded with an emotion of uncertainty as his gloved hand reached down for his untouched whiskey glass. He took a long gulp from it; all the while I sat across the table watching the muscles in his throat working to swallow the rich alcohol. The imagery brought on sexual fantasies of the blonde swallowing other things… _thicker things, more carnal things…_

The younger man squirmed under my gaze and how it made the sadistic sexual habitué dance within me. The corner of my lips turned upwards,"…But this isn't a dinner topic, let's eat. The food had only just arrived when you'd shown back up." I spoke picking up my fork, trying change the topic to put the younger man at ease.

Dinner went smoothly the rest of the night. We ate in comfortable silence, idly chatting over dessert about funny tid-bits about Edwards's childhood growing up with Alphonse. I let the young man talk, nodding my head and replying accordingly. _My childhood is a sore topic, _I normal didn't talk about it openly. I only divulged small amounts of information on the topic, answering Edward's innocent questions duly... _Where I grew up, my mother and fathers names— so forth and so on._

At the end of the meal, I was stunned to realize I had disclosed a lot of personal information to Edward. The sort of things, as a rule, I generally don't discuss _with my dates_. _This kind of information was not needed to take my cock up there virginal ass…_

The feeling of guilt was starting to burrow beneath my skin at that thought, and I didn't like the feeling… I reminded myself sternly, that after I'd seduced Edward that I would be finished with him just like all the other guys who've come before him. _He is nothing special… just another conquest… _I gave a silent promise to myself not to share anymore information of the sorts with the younger man.

My heart apparently didn't like the idea, lurching into my throat thickly. I swallow the feeling down like swallowing an apple whole; _this was neither the time nor the place for me to grow a conscience…_

The check arrived to the table just then, and Edward attempted to argue about pay for his dinner. Well, at least until he saw the price of the meal, then the bill was basically thrown back into my face before Edward was making a break for the exit.

I watch him walk away with a shake of my head; _the blonde was a feisty one; a certainty I think anyone would admit after meeting Edward. _

When younger man was out of my line of sight, I opened my wallet and put three large bills onto the white table cloth. Picking up my chilled glass, I licked at my dry lips before bring the cup to my mouth. The remaining savory scotch slid down the back of my throat with a subtle burning sensation following after. Standing swiftly from the table, I wiped my at my mouth with the white cloth napkin before tossing it carelessly back onto the table.

The waitress appeared again, asking if we enjoyed our meal. I fondly replied with a yes, and thank you before telling her the bill was on the table, and to keep the change. _I'd left her a generous tip... _The waitress smiled as the reply and I turned to take my leave.

While walking to the front of the restaurant to retrieve our coats, I was thinking of subtle ways of talking Edward into returning to my hotel room with me. Taking the coat ticket out of my trouser pocket, I handed it over to the young attractive coat girl once I reached the marble counter top. She smiled, showing off her white teeth, batting her long lashes. _If only she knew she was barking up the wrong tree. _I politely smiled back before clearing my throat. This kicked her into motion as she sauntered off towards the back to retrieve Edwards and I's coat. I tapped my finger along the chilled gray marble as I glanced towards the large window to the left of me. _It's raining... _I thought idly, watching the dribbles of water dancing along the glass. _More like it's pouring..._

I've always hated the rain... _but suddenly I was seeing the brighter side to the nasty weather. With _a deviant smile stretching across my face, I said a silent prayer of thanks to Mother Nature. Ignoring the coat girls failed endeavor to flirt with me on her return with our coats. I quickly grabbed our jackets out of her manicured hand before turning and walking away from her faulty attempt to draw my attention.

Putting my heavy black over coat on, I made quick steps towards the blonde man standing at the entrance of the restaurant.

Edward was looking up towards the gray night sky with his well-defined back to the open bronze door. His long blonde pony-tail swayed from the light breeze fluttering in from the open air of the agape door. The younger man made an attractive picture standing before me, my eyes took notice of how slim and captivating his waist was. _Oh god, that waist... _I thought slyly licking at my lips. _How I couldn't wait to bend him over...and take his sweet lithe body. _Warmth was gathering in my loins at the thought of a debauched Edward, thoroughly fucked and begging for more came to the front of my mind. Letting my eyes linger on the backside of the smaller man, Edwards back was facing me with his arms crossed in front of his chest. _Meaning: he was blissfully unaware of my wandering eyes. _

The growing pressure in my pants reminded me I needed to quickly move things along back to hotel. I needed Edward in my room, naked, in the bed between the silk sheets and with me buried deeply inside of him.

With a determined huff of breath, I straightened my spine and walked forwards toward the blonde huddling under the red alcove of the front of the restaurant.

I whistle sharply toward the skies rapidly falling tears, startling Edward out of whatever he'd been thinking. "It's really coming down out there, isn't it?"

The boy turned towards the sound of my voice, and I had to fight back the urge to **not** lean forward to take his plump bottom lip into a kiss. _Edward, you are just too tempting for your own good..._ I thought lustfully, handing the blonde his red jacket -in which I may have wanted to burrow my nose into the fabric-

Edward has this distinctive but pleasant scent about him and the jacket carried it, woven within the stitching of the red wool. My finger purposely grazed the younger man's exposed and bare fingers on the exchange and I felt the obvious shudder rippling through him.

I smiled gratifyingly, while pushing my hands into my deep jacket pocket trying to hide the growing discomfort gathering between my legs. It didn't help matters when Edward was putting his coat on, the hem of his black tank top bunched around his midsections, unbeknownst to the blonde but apparent to my

sexual-deviant eyes, an exposed sliver of fleshed mocked me in all its tanned and smoothed glory.

Looking away before I was discovered drooling, I shoved my hands further into my coat pockets. Blunt finger nails dug into my palms, reminding myself sternly: this was neither the place nor the time for anything of the sorts.

"We should get a cab," I spoke to the sky, watching the large drops of water falling from the heavens. My words had come across more calmly than what my insides felt; _a fact I was grateful for—. _

"Yeah we should," Edward spoke drawing my eyes back towards his attractive face. I followed his hand as it reached for the rubber-band holding his fair locks up high on his head. He pulled and all of Edward's silky blonde hair came cascading down around his shoulders. At that moment I wanted nothing more but to bury my nose into the crook of his neck and smell the boy's intoxicating scent.

"...But then we would have to call for one, and wait for it to arrive." A sinful grin played along Edwards lips. I watched the other man pull his hood from the red jacket over his hair. _He better not be thinking, what I think he's about to do..._

"Then what do you expect us to do, Edward?" My word came across more annoyed than anything else. I could only watch dumbly as Edward's grin turned into a full out smile -with dimples and all- making my stomach flutter like an prepubescent teenager.

Edward looked up at me with his golden eyes pinched from laughter, shinning with apparent mirth. "Run." And then, the blonde was racing out into the drenching rain, leaving me under the restaurant red umbrella alcove thoroughly and utterly confused.

_Did I mention I hate the rain?_

"Edward, wait... Where are you going?" I called out... not know what else to do.

_Because I do, I hate the rain and I am not going out into it— _I thought, watching the blondes red jacket, barely visible through the falling water as he was disappearing out of sight. I swore under my breath before I shouted after the younger man once more. The pelting waters from above stunted my voice with the muted slaps of the drops sounding on the wet pavement.

"Fuck." I said aloud, _he wasn't going to stop. _The thought of stepping out in the rain sent shivers racing down my spine. But watching the blonde's back fading through the haze of falling downpour, I realized it was the only way. I swore again before stepping out, the large chilled drops instantaneously drenched through my white shirt. _Should've worn an undershirt…_

Following suit down the wet sidewalk, the rain water ran steadily down upon my head making my dark hair hang limply into my eyes. I realized I couldn't see Edwards red jacket through the mist any longer. _Where had the boy gone? _No sooner had I asked the question in my head, did I come upon an alleyway. There stood Edward, huddled under a niche of a building, his blood-red hood shrouding his pretty face in shadows.

The water drops trailing down my cheeks dripped off my face and down into the opening of my button up shirt. I shivered at the chill seeping in to my bones.

Taking a step forward when Edward continued to just stand under the faulty light of the alleyway, I realized the other man's golden eyes were staring at me intently. They swept down from my soaked hair plastered to my forehead, to my equally soaking chest left exposed from the rain water. I could have been in the wrong, but the look of lust was lingering in the blonde's gaze. The motion of the younger man's tongue licking at his bottom lips drew my attention. _Was it an invitation? _The motion and the gleam held behind his eyes was suggestive, or at least it was to me, where I stood on the other end.

I started walking towards him as I spoke, "Edward, where are you going?"

A look of uncertainty took the place of the shimmer of momentary hunger on the boy's face. He was obviously debating something in his head… I could tell by the abrupt change in his expression but I couldn't tell if it was entirely good or bad.

Edward laughed and then shrugged his shoulders, the red hood he had been wearing slipped off his long flowing hair. His blonde locks framed his face perfectly, and the ambience of the flickering light above the door we stood near, casted a halo above his head. It made him appear the fallen angel he was turning out to be. Edward was really a beautiful man. _And I meant beautiful, in a non derogatory way. _For Edward it truly was beauty, not handsome, more delicate jaw line, more slender— he was only just masculine. Those yellow eyes in that lovely face just added to the impact.

"I don't really know." He said looking towards the wet cement.

Clicking my tongue when he looked away, I took a step closer, now standing under the cadence of the light. At my movement, those honey colored eyes whipped back up towards mine. _I needed to move this along, _I reminded myself.

"My hotel is just around the corner, we could…"

A look of freight came over Edward. "Hell no…" He spoke, interrupting me while taking an unintentional step away. His back came into contact with the dirty alley wall. My pride deflated quicker than a balloon loosing air. I must have looked the part because Edward reacted accordingly in so… "I mean, no. That's okay; I-uh… rather go back to my loft for drinks."

My brow furrowed at Edward suggestion, _I hadn't seen that one coming…_ I think the younger man had even surprised himself that he had extended me an invitation. What baffled me was the fact how easy this seduction was going… _ I wasn't even trying very hard…_But I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

My frown faded and my lips curled up into a sexy smile. The kind of smile which has left many straight men to question their sexuality.

"How far do you live?"

"Only a couple of blocks from here." He said looking up at me with round honey color eyes. A piece of golden hair fell across Edwards's cheek, and I felt the urge to reach out and stroke it back into place. I looked away towards the rain falling steadily around us.

Edward's laugher and playful shove brought me back to looking at him. He was pulling his red hood back over his head. _So I guess the decision had been made— I was going._

He stepped back out into the rain, with large droplets of water beating down upon his red wool jacket.

_At least he has a hood…_

"It's only a little water, and it isn't going to kill you, Captain." Edward said teasingly with a flirty smile on his face. My heart nearly jumped into my throat when he called me Captain, _what a fucking turn on. _My pants suddenly felt a little tighter…

The younger man reached out his hand for me to take, and I suddenly felt like I was the one being courted. Something I was going to redeem by the end of the night.

* * *

Edward lives in the worst part of town.

After following Edward up five flights of rickety stairs, I was glad to be inside the safety of his apartment and not dead somewhere in a gutter…

Edward apartment –if that's what you could call it- was amazing, but the building housing it was in total shambles. You would have never known this gorgeous living space existed in this piece of shit complex. I don't know how Edward came to be living here, but I truly felt jealous, not of the location, but where he lived.

Tall and airy ceilings with large oak rafters ran throughout the layout of the place. The lights were camouflaged within the wood, giving it an optical illusion effect but were still pleasing to the eye. The wood floor beneath my feet was also oak, actually since taking a look around the room, I saw a running theme of oak woods. The stair case to my right, which I believed lead to some kind of loft, was also made of the rich burnt oak. There was a living room area under the loft suspended in the air with a brown leather L-shaped couch, and a nice sized TV mounted on the cream color walls. For the most part, Edward kept the decorating to a minimal. Nothing muddled the walls, it was cluttered but clean. It was entirely Edward. I smiled inwardly, _a diamond in the rough. _

_"_Gimmie your coat?" I turned around from my observation of the sparse living quarters at the sound of Edward's rough voice. I immediately noticed his arms were bare to my eyes. One arm was toned and very flesh and the other was beautifully crafted metal. His black undershirt clung to his chest and stomach outlining everything the red jacket had been hiding. I licked at my bottom lip as I imagine ripping off his black tank-top and licking the abs I could see through the material.

"My coat?" I questioned, sounding a little more breathy than I liked to sound._ Get it together, Roy._

The boy's blonde brow furrowed and I realized that my question was a rather stupid one…

"Yes, it's wet. I'm going to hang it up to dry."

_Of course…_I thought gripping the lapels of my drenched jacket as I replied, "Indeed." Taking off the uncomfortable coat, I was left standing in my sodden white collar shirt in the middle of Edward's entry way. Handing over the jacket I watched the dusty blush paint the younger man's cheeks as he gazed towards my exposed chest. _Even with the fabric on, it was wet and transparent…_

"Maybe you should also give me your shirt…"'

I couldn't help but smile at the boy's timid words, _if he wants to see me without a shirt, all he has to do is ask…_and my grin only grew with my thoughts.

Edward didn't take his eyes off the jackets in his hands as he finished with what he had been saying "…I could find you something else to put on."

Making my decision quickly, I unbuttoned my shirt in record timing, before I threw it towards Edward's reddening face. The wet fabric made a slapping sound as it landed on the blondes head.

"If you wanted me out of my shirt Edward, all you had to do was ask." I voiced my thoughts out loud with a grin tracing my lips like a Cheshire cat incarnate.

I watched tepidity washing over the other man as he shook the shirt off his face. I couldn't tell if the redness shading Edward's face was from anger or desire, I decided mentally it didn't matter either way. I could deal with both.

"Being little over flirtatious with me don't you think, Bastard?"

_Ah, embarrassment…_ but the boy's wandering eyes on my bare chest lead me to believe his lust was hidden beneath his reddening cheeks. _He just didn't want to admit it just yet._

"Most people like it…" I said through a smile.

"…And I'd like if I didn't have to think of you flirting with a ninety year old woman the same way." He retorted just as quickly.

My smile faltered on the corners, "You don't have a very high opinion of me, do you?"

I watched the same look –I couldn't decipher - pass under the hard mask Edward wears so meticulously. His forever furrowed blonde brow, laxed and became smooth as the emotion rippled over his face. But then he was back to frowning even harder than before. Edward turned –wet jackets in hand- heading off towards a door to his left.

"I am a very judgmental person. It's one of my known faults. You should get used to it." He spoke over his shoulder before disappearing into the oak door, which if I had to guess, was the bathroom. The door closed behind him.

I stood there stupefied. _What had just happened? _Edward had an air around him that never failed to confuse me. _One minute he was flirting, but the next he was clamming up on me._ Point example: on the way here, to Edward's apartment,he had held my hand almost the entire way. **_That_**_ was okay, but flirting was not?_

I sighed still standing in the arch way of Edward living room, _bare chest; entirely horny; and in no sight of getting any relief._

Sighing again, I stroked a hand over my face, _I should just leave. I've scared him into hiding in the bathroom. _A brisk thought as my hand found purchase on the back of my neck, rubbing at the muscles I found. The chain around my neck -holding the metal dog-tags- clanked together mutely in the quite room. Looking towards the wooden floor, I realized Edward never picked up my shirt after it had fallen off his head. The white fabric laid wet and wrinkled in a slump on the floor. Walking over I picked the shirt up before shaking the creases out.

The shirt was still too wet for me to put on, so I walked it over towards the door Edward had disappeared around.

-"Oh god this can't be happening to me."- filtered through the closed door to my ears. A muffled groan followed quietly after, the sound, instantaneously hardening my length. _I had to make myself known. It was the only decent thing to do…Wasn't it?_

Knocking lightly on the door, I spoke thought the wood, "Is everything alright in there, Edward?" a diluted gasp and a couple of curses were my answer. I heard some commotion from the other side before the door open and a blur came out. A towel found a home on my face, and I heard another groan but louder this time.

"Stop thinking like that."

"Stop thinking like what?" I spoke pulling the towel from my head. My voice had come out shaky. _I could feel the tension riding off of Edward in waves without even having to look at him._ But when I did look at him, I knew I had **about** won this war. When a visible shudder raked through the blonde as my eye took in his aroused state, I knew I had won. And when his next word came tumbling out his pink mouth, I knew I'd **defiantly** won this seduction.

Edward hands clung to the white towel hanging in front of his crotch as it tried to conceal what lay beneath. The knuckles of his fleshed hand were white from his grasp.

I took a step forward and –of course- he took one back. _He looked panicked…_ Visible anxiety was written all over his face. I approached him gently and as calmly as possible.

The boy was shaking, watching me advance. His beautiful golden eyes never left my body. Even when I stood before him, his eyes wandered over my exposed skin leaving me hot with want.

"Please." One word and one word alone, nearly stopped my heart. It was a plea of desperation, _to leave him alone? It couldn't be…Could it?_

A bolt of guilt raced through my heart. _What was I doing? _ I questioned myself.

I watched Edward, guilt-ridden, as his bright doe eyes closed darkly. His blonde hair shielding his face with his head tipped forwards. I wanted to reach out and gather him into my arms and beg for forgiveness. But I couldn't, I had already done enough harm. So I did the next best thing, I reached out to him with words.

"Please **what**, Edward?" I whispered down towards the shorter man, my reply lingering in the air. "All you need is say..." I had spoken softly; my words falling like a feather creasing his blushing cheeks.

Edwards pink lips open but then snapped closed with a 'click' from his teeth. The muscle in his throat worked to swallow, and I couldn't resist any longer— I had to touch him. So I did, tracing his cheeks with the back of my knuckle, before my thumb befell his bottom lip.

The boy's gold eyes fluttered shut and his warm flesh hand came to rest on the center of my chest. The sensation of him stroking at the black hairs dusting my chest left me with the want to forcibly press our bodies closer. To ride the heat wave that was begging to be rode and to never look back.

Edward eye's open and he took a step back. Crushing any hope I had built up in its wake.

"I..." he paused licking his lips and taking another step away. The blonde pushed agitatedly at his free flowing hair. "I think it is time for you to leave..."

_Crap, I needed to think quickly…_ trying to fake a smile I spoke the first words I had thought. "You'd send me out into the rain without even shirt on my back. Oh, Edward that's positively prime evil."

Edward blinked lamely at me, looking towards my chest. I flex subtly, before realization smacked the other man over his stupefied blonde head.

He cursed before turning, heading off towards the oak stairs leading up to _who knows where._

_Oh, no, you don't. _I thought before reaching out to grasp his warm flesh wrist and spun him back around to face me once more.

I didn't give him time to think; I swooped down and locked our lips in a delicious kiss to end all other kisses. _He tasted sweet like whiskey. _

I honestly thought he would have tried to push me away, but to my surprise his arms –one metal, the other flesh- came around my body, tightening the hold I had on him. Edward's tongue brushed my own, and I nearly lost myself in the sensation of our suckling.

The blonde's body willingly went as I pressed him back against the wall near the entrance to his apartment. My groin throbbed as Edward's ardent moan caressed my tongue like a shot of aphrodisiac.

_I was in heaven._

The blonde's legs slackened and I had to press him further into the wall, my thigh slipping in between his. This is when I realized for sure, Edward was thoroughly enjoying himself. His hardness pressed against my own excitement. The younger man let out breathy groan as my tongue swept along the ridge of his lips, parting them so I could dive deeper into his depths.

The boy was talented with his tongue, stroking mine with blissfully ability. It made me wonder, through the haze of pleasure, what other things his talented tongue would excel at.

I moan out loud at the feeling of the boy's mismatched hands grasping my neck. One warm and alive and the other cold and made of metal. The contrast made me gasp into his parted mouth. And then in the next moment, Edward was rolling his hips forward, slowly and with intent held behind the motion. Our clothed cocks pressed together sending hot white bolts a pleasure coursing through my nervous system.

I was so turned on I actually growled at the sensation. Deepening the kiss, I grasped the boy by his ass, hoisting him further up on the wall so we could get a better angle through our trousers. My left hand automatically found Edward's free falling blonde hair, I let my fingers run through the silky tresses before griping them to tilt his head backwards. Edward's mouth gasped at the harsh treatment, but I couldn't help myself as my moist muscle licked along the roof of his addicting mouth. This is when Edward emerged out of submission and started meeting me thrust for thrust, his tongue widely running along my own for domination. Our lips moved together in an uninhibited display of our need for one another.

The blonde 'smouth came away from mine, the sound of his heavy breathing filling the space between us. My mouth never left his skin, touching every inch I could manage. Scraping his ear edge with my teeth, Edward shuddered the most incandescent shiver upon my touch. _Most intriguing..._ I would store that information away for later use. Moving on, I traced the length of his neck with soft nips and licks. The skin beneath my tongue broke out in flesh bumps, as my mouth skimmed his collar bone.

The blonde's spine bowed as he arched his neck for more treatment from my mouth. I let my eyes take in Edward's disheveled appearance, pressed beautifully against the white wall against his back. His eyes screwed shut tightly with his mouth hanging agape slightly- he was a sight to behold _and I was the one holding him. _The thought stroked my ego like a giant cat brushing against their owner's leg for a stroke.

"Please..." A breathy mew fell from his parted mouth, the sound alone made me want the boy even more. I brought my hand holding Edward's hip to skim the bottom of his black shirt, barely letting my fingers touch the hidden tan skin beneath.

"Please what, Edward?" I spoke my question with my breath wafting across his neck teasingly. He shuddered as I nibbled along the stretch of golden flesh before me.

I froze internally at the boy's next words, not expecting his next reaction. "Touch me." He moaned out in a deceleration of pleasure. "Oh, gods Roy just touch me."

* * *

**5 Reviews for Update.**

* * *

**Up next: the long awaited lemon.**

·_Henry Connor_s- A reappearing OC, Roy's first real heart-break.

·Topping- A top is a person who engages in the penetrative role in a sexual intercourse with his penis during anal sex and oral sex. Top is also used as a verb meaning "to penetrate another." Top may also describe a broader personal identity involving dominance in a romantic and/ or sexual relationship; however, this stipulation is not requisite element of being a top.


	7. Question one's sexuality

**A/N On The Universe:** This follows neither the anime nor the manga, really, but is set in an alternate timeline and or AU. There is not going to be any Alchemy in this story, but hey I found a happy medium. I kept Ed's Auto-mail arm and leg. :D

**A/N on Reviews:** I adore getting feedback and constructive criticism, but I do have one request to make. When commenting, please bear in mind that your comments and suggestions, both good and bad, are your opinion only, rather than (in general) a statement of fact. It is easy to accidentally insult or offend an author by sounding demanding and entitled in a written review, and I know that is never anyone's intention. By all means tell me if you think something seems a bit off, but give a moment's thought to how the tone of your review might be received. Thanks!

**Rating Information -** Rated "**M**" overall due to scenes of an explicit or disturbing nature later on. Please check each chapter for each rating or warnings.

**Warning:** I'm tired of writing warnings, from here on out expect (**M**)ature all times. Things are about to get heated up in here.

**Beta: konfessor2u-** the best beta in the world. She makes it so I don't embarrass myself.

* * *

∞∾**Edward**

I felt like my body was on fire, burning with an intense erratic passion. The flickering flame of Roy's tongue dancing along my skin was making this situation ever harder to refuse the notion I was actually allowing myself to indulge in a forbidden affair. The ache in between my legs was a reminder I was allowing myself to consider something I had never imagine before. I couldn't deny –to myself at least- the lust I was feeling and it scared me a little bit.

What Roy had -which I was realizing very quickly- was a ridiculously talented mouth. The older man traced the skin of my sensitive neck in a wet glide and I melted into the touch. A soft sigh fell from my lips, and with a few more affection nips, I was nearly putty in the other's arms. Roy was touching me so surely and yet so warmly, I couldn't help the urge to press myself further into his willing caresses.

It had been too long since anyone had readily wanted to touch me anywhere close to as what is considered sexual. _And it felt **incredibly** good, entirely too good._ I was realizing this through the haze of chills racing up my spine as Roy's wandering tongue suckled along my sensitive lobe of my ear.

Even when I'd still been in a relationship with Winry, we hadn't been having sex; we'd barely touched in the last couple weeks of us being together. _Was this the reason I was allowing Roy to touch me, because I was lonely?_

I hadn't realized Roy's warm hand had wandered up my shirt, being lost within my thoughts and his lips dancing chills along my skin. When Roy's clever fingers thumbed and pinched at my nipples, I couldn't help the involuntarily reaction. A surge of arousal gathered into my lower extremities so suddenly, I found my hips rolling forward with a mind of their own. White hot sparks of pleasure shot through my loins, my head knocked back into the wall and I opened my mouth to moan, shivering intensely as Roy's tongue -slick with spit- slipped back in for another taste.

I couldn't help myself, I whimpered at the man's taste mixing with my own.

My spine was strung taut like an archer's bow at the ministrations of Roy's hand working under my shirt. That, combined with the motion of Roy's pelvis grinding against my own every so often, only added to this intense **anathema** want I was feeling bubbling low in my stomach. Locking my legs, -one metal the other flesh- around the other man's firm waist, I pulled him in, not wanting to lose the delicious slide of our harden sexes through the cloth.

A deep and heady chuckle filled the air between us. Our lips came away with an audible smacking sound and I open my eyes, blinking rapidly before meeting his smiling darker ones.

"What's so funny?" my voice was thick with arousal, husky in my question and maybe a little agitated at having to abruptly stop.

Roy simply smiled while tracing the edges of my jaw with the back of his knuckle, up to my ear, hooking my bangs behind the curvature of my ear ever so sweetly. He chuckled again, a smile pulling on one of the corners of his mouth.

"You are." Roy spoke his reply, as if **that** could be an answer.

My brow began to furrow, but my concern was temporarily forgotten when Roy replaced his lips slowly pressing along my sealed mouth. The sounds of his chaste kisses smacking ever so sweetly along mine, left my face burning crimson all over again. Before long, Roy's tongue firmly swept over the part of my mouth gaining entrance skillfully, kissing me deeply and knowingly. I raised my head from the wall in an attempt to gain leverage over Roy's domineering mouth but only received a sharp nip to my bottom lip and my nipple being skillfully rolled between able fingers. My tongue slid alongside his in an endeavor to stop a moan from escaping from my throat. This only achieved a tight unintentional whine falling from my mouth and onto our wet muscles moving together in the most sensual of ways. I'd never been the one to make noises during sex, so why was I moaning like a whore?

A small voice in the back of my head whisper, _you're gay. Admit it._

My breath caught in my throat, and I moved my mouth away from Roy's demanding tongue. Drawing in a much needed breath, my hands tightened along the bare skin of the other mans shoulders. This felt entirely too good, my thoughts were running rampant through the cloud of pleasure hanging around my head. My inhabitations were smothered and –suddenly- I felt terrified without them.

_I couldn't be gay, but here I was making out with a guy._

I was slowly realizing -through this erotic euphoria- something about me was changing. It felt like something significant was being lifted off my chest, and I could finally take a deep breath in.

I frowned deeply at my thoughts. _I was over thinking this._

Roy's cleaver tongue decided at that moment to dip along my collar bone, and I barley repressed an intense shiver raking up my spine.

_I liked being kissed by a man_. I didn't feel an internally cringe at this personal reflection, like I expected myself too. No, instead I felt nothing but pleasure circulating within my body. _Particularity, I like being kissed by this man._ _But what I couldn't understand was, how could kissing Roy equally excite me but also leave me with a significant panic for a desire I never knew existed within me._

It was a forbidden ambition; a hidden longing which was exceedingly present and aching between my legs. And I didn't even think it was possible, me getting aroused and turned on for another apparently I could… I almost laughed at my situation... almost.

Honestly, I've never allowed myself to even consider the notion that I could take pleasure from making another man aroused. An uncharacteristic thought but not something I could take lightly. I liked kissing men apparently. But what about other stuff— And with Roy's firm and sizable girth caressing my own, still clothed but weeping erection, I knew my desire ran deeper than an idle kisses and a quick grope in my doorway.

But could I actually imagine myself willingly lying down and giving my body up to another man? With our bodies complete unclothed, skin upon skin... The way only a man and woman should ever be…because that's what society wants you to believe. _Not like I really give a shit what people think_, I couldn't help the tiny voice in the back of my head countering my rebuttal. I groan internally, now I'm debating with myself.

_But would it be so wrong to feel Roy's chest flush against the flesh of my back, both of us sweaty and out of breath, and our bodies connected in a way two men should never be…?_

I shivered from the arousing but nauseating thought, trying to imagine what penetration would feel like... but I couldn't bring myself too. Kissing a man was one thing, but willing allowing another man to enter me… That was something entirely different... Something completely and devastatingly wrong, if I allowed it I'd be crossing the already thin line I've been teetering on. _I would actually be gay…_

Even with the vivid sight lodged in my mind, with Roy's hot hands actually running trails up my sides I wasn't ready for the upheaval of emotion racketing within me.

This was dangerous territory I was treading on. The same question circled inside my head,_ was I doing this because I was lonely… because I wanted to feel sought after…_

With a fluent motion my black tank top disappeared off over my head and dropped to the floor near our feet. I was physically left bare with my scars on my chest exposed to the other man's dark eyes.

I've never been ashamed of the jagged scaring which adorns my tanned skin, especially the coarser ones running along my chest and shoulder where metal met living flesh. The scars represented the trophies of my triumphs, telling the story of my hard life without a single word being spoken. I normally wore them with much pride. But today, at this very moment, with Roy's lust brimmed eyes tracing every ridge, every raised and blemished scar on my flesh, I now felt brittle, exposed and totally naked... and nothing like the fighter I knew myself to actually be.

Removing my shaking left hand from its resting place on Roy's shoulder, I brought my arm towards my chest in a defensive motion to cover the sizable pinkish scars beneath my palm the best I could. It was a failed attempt at obstructing my ugliness from the other man's view.

The largest area of my marred skin was on my upper body, opposite of my heart but a few lingering raised ridges were also found along the flesh of my still covered left leg, where cold lifeless metal and warm defaced flesh came to meld together about mid-thigh.

I've only ever allowed a hand full of people –at best- to see my body after the surgery all those years ago. Even less saw the actual damage inflicted by the accident which rendered me with two missing limbs. _Was I really going to allow another person to feel pity for me because my body wasn't perfect in their eyes?_

My words rang inside my head; I couldn't meet Roy's eyes. Instead, I glared off blindly towards the white wall of my arch way, over the other man's flawlessly sculpted shoulders.

"Edward...?" Roy's rough voice only added to my shame and as his warm hand touched mine resting on my metal shoulder, thick sticky coating of rage was churning and bubbling low beneath my pride.

My eyes ripped away from the wall, and focused onto Roy's obnoxiously good looking face. I knew my eyes were filled with anger as I pushed at the other man's chest, signaling for him to let go of me. This is what an immovable object meeting an unstoppable force must feel like, because I shoved and Roy didn't budge.

_Hello immovable object, I'm unstoppable force, nice to meet you,_ I thought bitterly while letting gravity drop my legs back towards the ground. This made Roy's hands drop away from my flank and grip of my shoulders instead.

Roy said my name again with a question lining his words. He was trying to get me to look in his dark haunting eyes. He only received a defensive growl erupting from my throat.

"**Move**." I said through clenched teeth, and the man barley stirred. His proud, black eyebrows furrowed in the middle as he looked down upon me.

"I won't repeat myself twice…" When I spoke again, the anger I was feeling was taking over my voice, making it shakier on the edges. I glared upwards looking directly into Roy's concerned eyes, and it took everything in me not to punch that look right off his face.

A brief moment of clarity passed over Roy's expression at whatever he had seen within in my eyes. Only then did he heed my words, dropping his hands and taking a step backwards into the room with a bewildered look touching his face. I watched through the corner of my eyes as Roy folded his arms across his broad chest, and he rose to his full stature, all the while watching me with worry etched into his expression. I was dwarfed in the process, the top of my head falling short of the center of his bare torso. Our five inch height difference only added petty fuel to the simmering fire of rage growing within my stomach.

I closed my eyes, and breathed heavily through my nose a couple times while counting backwards from twenty before I dared to reopen them. Rage was my emotion of choice; I knew how to handle this feeling amply.

I ran both of my hands threw my loose flowing hair with shaky nerves. The air was thick with unresolved tension, as I bent at the waist scooping up my discard black tank top from the floor. I hurriedly put the fabric on over my head, shielding my disgrace from sight. Only then did I meet Roy's blacken gaze. My teeth gridded in fury at what I saw hiding beneath the false concern within the other man's face. — Pity.

"You really, need to leave.—"

"Edward?" Roy said again in that voice filled to the brim with distress…

"Get. The **fuck**. Out…" I replied looking directly towards him with cold dead eyes. I was being rude but I couldn't find it in me to care. "…I don't **need** your **fucking** pity…" I should have kept the last part to myself but I hadn't. Instead I had inadvertently admitted as to why I was so blatantly angry.

Roy's next words only confirmed my theory.

"Is this, what **this** is about? You thinking that I pity you?" Roy took a step towards me, right within my personal space. The words he spoke were gaining a heat and sharpness of their own.

With him standing so close now, I was left with two choices. Both would leave my pride wounded but doing neither was not an option. Either I angle my head back to look up the distance of the five inches which separated us. Or I could take a step away from him leaving me physically pined along the wall, all over again.

I decided to swallow my arrogance –like barbed wire- and tilted my chin upwards. I would be damned if I allowed myself to pined again.

"Why else would you be looking at me like that…?"

The other man said my name again, _Ed-war-d_, and it left me with my heart palpitating in my chest unwontedly. Roy was the only person I've met who could speak my name like that— _with the pronunciation on the 'R' rolling heavily along his tongue._ It left me reeling, disarmed and totally unprepared for Roy's advent advance.

"How was I looking at you, Edward?" He spoke, the question metaphorically lynching around my neck like a dead man hanging from a noose. Roy's piercing black eyes peered out from beneath his beetling brow watching my face intently, waiting for my reply. With balmy fingers he touched my mechanical fist, clenched and hanging by my side. Even though I couldn't feel the heat in my cold lifeless limb, I knew the man's hand was tepid to the touch. My anger -which was thick and rash- caught in my throat. I tried to take a step back, forgetting momentarily where I was, but when my rear bumped into the wall, I swore at my stupidity. _Pined again, damn it…_

"I… can't," I stuttered my words out, playing the part of the fool well. My sweaty palm found Roy's chest again, giving a slight, half hearted push.

"Can't is something you choose willing to do," Roy spoke with a sultry reverberating purr backing his words. His warm hand, the one not holding my metal extremity at my side, came to cup my right hand as it rested along the length of the fair skin of his sternum. "...But actually being able to be honest with one's self and accomplish that something says far better for your character than merely copping out and saying, I **can't** or I **won't**."

His words hit home more than I would like to admit. The impact was devastating, and as the dust settled I was left with crater of incertitude at the very center of my swiftly diminishing anger.

My mind drew a blank. Every word I ever knew escaped me. I opened my mouth but then proceeded to close it like a fish gasping for a breath. I blinked rapidly astonished at the lack of rage I was feeling. It was just gone; totally and utterly gone.

Roy took it upon himself to seize my momentarily lapse in judgment. Ducking his head down swiftly, his plump mouth caught my own in a sweet kiss, his bottom lip intertwined against mine. I gasped and Roy took complete advantage of it slipping his tongue alongside my own. It took only a moment of engaging coercion on Roy's part, but my unresponsive tongue soon stared the forbidden dance once again.

He tilted his head so our mouths were angled slightly different. All the while, Roy played with the tip of my tongue in a teasing caress, drawing my wet muscle into this eager hot mouth. Before long he was sucking on my tongue slow and diligently. The sensation was connected straight to my loins, directly renewing my deflated erection.

This is when I realized what was happening… _What was I thinking…? Or better yet, what had I not been thinking…?_

I open my eyes and blinked slowly, my lips still sealed to the others man's. Roy's face was blurry this close but I could see his eyes were also closed. I was feeling a little drunk with heat. And that slow dark calamity was making my balls ache, the heat settling low in my groin was pleasant and steady but somehow felt integrally all wrong.

_That because you're kissing a guy and liking it,_ the little voice whispered again mockingly...

I choked on my own tongue, ripping my mouth away from Roy's. The air between us filled with nothing but our heavy breathing.

"I-I can't... do this." I somehow managed to say through the tightening of my throat. I closed my eyes, feeling them burning along the edges. _Oh, fuck me. I was turning into a little bitch._

"Can't or Won't..." Roy spoke sounding raspy, his bottom lip swollen red from our savage kissing. **Proof**, I'd been enjoying myself suckling on them with a feverish need. "...either way, Edward, you're only lying to yourself." Roy continued and I realized I had opened my eyes at some point, and was gazing into Roy's lust burning stare. My line of sight drifted to his mouth as a smirk tugged on the corner of his ravaged lips, a smile which said: he was up to something no good.

My breath caught in my throat as I realized what he was up too. His hand which had a hold of my metal wrist at my side, swiftly abandoned cold steel for hot flesh covered by leather. I gritted my teeth from moaning in pleasure, his stealthy sleight of hand slid between our bodies, pressing a hot palm against my erection, hard and leaking underneath my leather pants.

"Because this, doesn't lie," and to put meaning behind his words Roy squeezed my groin creating a friction sweeter than sugar itself. I finally did moan before realizing what I was doing, I bit my bottom lip trying cloak the sound from being any more vocal than it had been.

I was losing this internal war ravaging my body.

Roy's thumb stroking along my chin with direct intention, the tip of his appendage traced the angle of my sharp jaw, his long lithe fingers hooked along the side of my neck in a gentle downward slide. I felt his thumb running a straight line towards my abused lip trapped between my front teeth. His dark eyes never left the motion of his fingers, I watched with rounded eyes as the man before me, played me like an expert fiddler. He pawed my bottom trapped lip, pulling it free from the grasp of my teeth. Roy didn't waste any time caressing my mouth until it fell open slightly. He shadowed his appendage, dipping into the moistened inner skin he found at the crease of my mouth before tracing the wet glide over my swollen dry lips.

"I want to hear you to moan, Edward. It's incredibly too sexy of a sound to be stifled." Roy spoke his confession while his blacken gaze following the line of my trembling lips. My chest burned at his overtly sexual statement. The motion of his hand swept down to grasp my chin in a solid hold. Roy's body once again moved pressing my spine further along the unforgiving wall at my back.

Roy tilted his head further down while wetting his lips with the tip of his tempting pink tongue. The warmth of his breath ghosted over my neck and face, a slow but tempting appeal. I closed my eyes at the husky reverberation of Roy's voice sinking in, the meaning of his words not lost on me.

His hand rubbing my groin moved up to my waist, working at my belt until it unlatched. The sound of the silver clasp and buckle clanking together set my heart into a flurry. My zipper followed suit and it nearly stopped my breathing.

_This was really happening... I was going to let him.._. My hands gripped along Roy's biceps with a constricting grasp. I couldn't help the growing forbidding eagerness budding within my stomach, especially when the other man's fingers disappeared beneath my pants and boxer hem. He was grazing so close to my throbbing erection. Fingers slinked through my trimmed but coarse pubic hair. I couldn't help the involuntary sounds emitting from my mouth. I bowed helplessly into Roy teasing hand, earning myself a breathless chuckle from the man in front of me.

"Eager now, are we?"

"Shudda up, Bastarrr...!" My words were interrupted by Roy's hand wrapping around my ridge length, the insult on my tongue morphing into a strangled moan.

"You were saying…" The bastard captain whispered mockingly with his feverish lips grazing my cheek. If it hadn't been for the friction around my dick, I would've punched him and that smug look right off his face. Seeing that his hand was around my engorged length, my back arched and I pressed fervently into his awaiting fist. I grunted when I couldn't get enough of the heat wrapped around me. My boxer hem and pants were getting in the way.

Roy realized this moments later, pulling the elastic of my gray boxer shorts down and lifting my swollen uncut dick from the recesses of my pants. The chilled air of the living room touched the moistened foreskin covering the tip. It sent a bout of shivers tracing down my spine and straight to my scrotum. My fingers tightened forcefully on Roy's arms as his capable hand gave me a downward stroke revealing the redden head of my penis to the open air. I moaned at the touch of the hot, clammy skin of his palm gliding upwards and then back down in tight jerky motions. I cried out at the motion.

I knew from somewhere within me this wasn't okay. That this was entirely not supposed to be happening, I had never except nor even planned for this turn of events..._ but then why did it feel so good...?_ _Why did a part of me want to continue with this unknown pleasure?_ I didn't have the answers but I did know, never in any of my endeavors or encounters with the opposite sex had I consequently felt this aroused from any of their touches. Even intercourse with a woman never felt as divine as the simple action of Roy's hand pumping my erection…My body was burning with a forbidden desire, and I couldn't deny any it longer. I was enjoying myself and it felt oh so, liberating.

A low growl trickled out from between Roy's soft, plump lips. My pulse in my throat, thudding against my skin visibly. I open my eyes as the other man grunted out something that sounded like _'this won't do.'_ against the nape of my neck.

He moved so fast, letting go of my dick resulting in me an awkward girlish yelp, which I would later deny adamantly.

Roy was just suddenly gripping my ass through soft leather, making my legs automatically wrap around his muscular hips. I was looking into his eyes from inches away. My hands were on his arms, but not in a useful -I'm going to help hold myself up- kind of way. I tried to glare towards Roy, but only succeeded in a look of slight annoyance covered with ample lust.

"Which way is your bedroom?" He whispered, but his voice held that same edge of growl, as if his voice was deepening. My pulse sped up again, as if I'd choked on it. I swallowed twice not trusting my own voice... "I-uh... it...it's up the stairs."

Before the words left my mouth, Roy was crossing the room and half way up the stair to my bedroom with me clinging to his chest and arms. The second his foot found the hallow flooring of my loft, I felt his muscle tense beneath my hands resting on his arms and then I was airborne, falling towards my unmade bed.

Seconds later, I hit the mattress, my hands slapping against the sheets to taking the brunt of the blow, thankfully the bed was soft enough to take the impact but that didn't mean it wasn't startling as hell…

I laid there on the bed trying to breathe past the nearly painful beat of my pulse in my throat. Roy stood at the edge of my bed; bare chest looking down upon me sprawled out on the messy sheets, my hair fanning out around my face. The expression touching his eyes left me with a burning want. I watched through lust hooded eyes as Roy's made quick work of his black belt, unbuckling it and sliding it from the belt loops of his pants in a fluent motion. The muscles in his bicep flexed and rolled under his fair skin at the movements. The sound of fabric and leather sliding along each other filled the space between us.

I could feel my heart trying to jump out of my chest at the sight before me.

Roy worked the fastening of his trousers opens, sliding the zipper down in a rushed whoosh, the pants fell effortlessly to the ground bunching around Roy's creamy calves. The other man stood at the edge of my bed in only white boxer briefs, his obvious arousal staring me in the face.

"Do you want me?"

I flicked my eyes back up to his face at his question and found him looking at me. He noticed what I had been doing; watching him intently as he disrobed.

"What?" I asked lamely.

"Do you want me, Edward?"

"I-I-Uh…" I didn't know how to answer… I opened my mouth and then closed it. Did I want him? The answer was, yes. Yes, I fucking wanted the other man, but could I actually admit this aloud to him? I didn't even know the answer myself…

I sighed and looked towards my hands… Maybe I should just start with the truth. That seems the most logical approach to this. But then there was no more time to think because the bed dipped, giving into Roy's weight. _I guess he didn't want to wait for an answer._

I started to sit up, and Roy was there dropping the full weight of his body onto me with a kiss falling on my parted lips. The chilled metal of his dog tags fell against the skin of my throat like lead weights as I could feel Roy's stiff cock sliding against my belly. I shuddered arching up against the hands roaming over my hips, tipping my head back in supplication.

I was surprisingly trapped underneath him, and almost choking on his tongue and the fiction of our harden dicks slotted together. I couldn't want it anymore. It felt like nothing I had ever experienced.

I should've been scared, Roy was a big guy and he could probably force me to do anything he really wanted from me. My hands stroked up his large arms at that thought, curving along every muscle ridge I found. I realized as my hand graced his shoulders and felt the power behind them as he held himself poised above me on his elbows. I realized then, **how much bigger** Roy really was then me with his wide thighs pressing my lower half down into the mattress. How I did not noticed before was beyond me... I was left unarmed without a gun in sight; half naked, and totally aroused. _I had no idea where my Glock was at._ I should've been freaking out. I should've been running for my life a long time ago. Instead I was here and enjoying myself with another man… letting him touch me as I let go of my fears.

_Who would've thought…?_

I smiled into the kiss, making Roy pull away from my lips with a smirk draped along his mouth as well.

"I'll take your smile for a yes, then." Roy spoke, tracing an eager finger over my swollen bottom lip. I subconsciously licked at my dry lips at the same time. My tongue grazed the salty metallic skin of the other man's wandering hand touching my mouth. I hadn't anticipated my suddenly growing courage which was astonishingly out weighing my retreating nervousness of this situation.

I did it again brazenly; I licked my flat-tongue up the first blunt finger before sucking it messily in my mouth. Roy stilled, his lips slacking, and he let out a noise low and full of gravel that made my stomach clench in lust.I watched Roy's expression; my eyes rolled upwards taking it all in; from his lax parted mouth, to his dark blown pupils, and don't forget the obvious strain in the muscle making up his shoulders and neck. I felt hot with want; hot with the knowledge of Roy's lust burning truthfully through his dark eyes down upon my wrecked form.

_Oh and how it felt, to be wanted by another..._

"Ed-ward..." The roll of my name falling from Roy's mouth, the single word spoken in a barest of whisper dusted my cheeks with warmth from his breath with how close he was to me. "...you don't know how much I want you." I felt Roy's other hand resting on my hip, flex and grip at me urgently. It was almost to the point of leaving a bruise but the leather of my pants kept his hold on the lighter side of painful.

His finger slipped from my lips as he slid his wet appendage over the rough skin of my chin. The trail of saliva followed in the wake as it slipped down the hollow side of my exposed throat. I was rapidly becoming dizzy with heat from Roy's proximity.

"How I want this…" Roy whispered again dipping his head to fervently kiss me, his hand lingering with the grasp on my chin. His other hand position my hips upwards at the angle so our erections could rub against each other. I moaned into his mouth, it was a desperate sound even to my own ears. If I wasn't already sure I was red in the face from lust, then I knew I would have been purple upon hearing such a perverted noise leaving my throat.

I didn't know what to do with my hands; my mouth; my body… _Was I just supposed to lay there and let Roy have his way with me? Or was I actually supposed to be doing something as well…_ I've never played the role of the submissive partner in bed. I was always been the aggressor, the one on top, _you could say…_ My hands moved from Roy's back, to his shoulders and then down to grip the white sheets above my head, trying to find something to do with them. I was really at a great loss; I was way out of my league, quite literally. I knew nothing about gay sex or how to go about accomplishing it.

_Okay, that wasn't entirely true, I knew of the fundamentals_… but nothing of the actual act itself. I couldn't even bring myself to picture what it must be like…

I felt my eye brow dip into a frown; _I was over thinking this… again_. I had to keep telling myself this was just sex. That I had done it a hundred times over but then again, _I had been having sex with women, not men._ I scowled deeper into the kiss, my lips became less responsive. Roy was realizing something was wrong because indeed moments later he was pulling away from our stagnant kiss.

"What's the matter, Edward?" Roy's voice sounded like rough gravel and it sent a sharp spike of arousal to my engorged erection, making it twitched lewdly between our stomachs.

"I-I don't..." I paused to lick at my calloused kissed lips, "I don't know what I'm doing..." I felt flustered at the omission, but it was the truth— for once in my life I didn't know how to go about this in the right matter. I pushed at Roy's chest lightly with the palm of my flesh hand, signaling I wanted him to move so I could rest on my elbows supine. He listened as he rolled back onto his haunches between my spread thighs. "It's just…" I let out a hearty sigh at what I was about to confess, "You're a man…"

Roy's dark brow arched comically. "Indeed I am…" A smug smile tugged on the corner of his mouth, I glared towards the other man's cocky face. And in spite of being mocked so blatantly, I continued on before my nerve could fail me…

"And I am a man." I said looking between the two of us.

Roy looked back at me like **I** was the one who'd lost **his** mind. His black shaggy head tilted slightly towards the right in a silent question. His vaulted eyebrow disappearing beneath the loose, falling bangs draped over his laughing eyes.

"Yes, you certainly are…" Roy said as his dark eyes rolling down towards my exposed and -still- weeping erection. A small puddle of pre-come had gathered on the front of my black shirt, smeared simultaneously with my shame and honesty. I looked away, my mouth went dry and my face burnt with heat coated from lust.

"Yes, entirely male…"

I twisted my head to the side and moved my flesh hand to cover my leaking arousal from prying eyes. I didn't get very far because my wrists were gripped between in steel like grasp preventing me from hiding myself.

"Don't..." Roy spoke with an acute feeling behind his words. "I want to see your passion for me..."

I groan aloud at that, dropping my elbows and falling back onto the comfy mattress. _Holy fuck.._. was the only thought sparking through my short circuited brain. And Roy, of course, took it as an invitation and acted on it immediately. Releasing my thin wrists at my sides, both of his warm hands found the waist of my leather pants. Roy's quick fingers found my skin like heat seeking missiles as he made fast work of my boxers and pants earlier. It was easy seeing the fastening and belt were already undone from before. The pants were gone before I could offer a complaint and Roy's was back between the sprawl of my bare legs.

I gripped at the sheets by my sides in fistfuls and was thanking that I hadn't trimmed my bangs yet because they shrouded my burning face. I felt Roy's fingers trailing along the edge of my left thigh, where metal met scarred flesh. A shiver ran across my skin leaving flesh bumps in its wake. I dug my face further into my hair surrounding me. Roy's head ducked and he mouthed wetly against the inner part of my thigh up to the spot just below the crease where leg became groin, scraping teeth teasingly light over my sensitive skin.

I moaned encouragingly, knuckling the sheets in a death grip. My noises seemed to energize Roy... The slide of nascent stubble cheek across the soft skin of my scarred thigh took my breath away and I leaned further into the touch. With the heat of the moment sweeping me away, my feet planted themselves against the bed to get better leverage and with a mind of their own my hips rolled up suggestively into nothing but air.

With a dark chuckle filling the air, Roy gripped my hips and pinned them back to the mattress with a firm hold. I bit my lip to stop the groan of embarrassment trying to escape me. Roy's answer was for him to exhale hot air against my scrotum. His lips skimmed back to my trembling inner-thigh, lips nipping and sucking up and down. Every kiss sent a jolt of pleasure through my stomach. I moan again helplessly, while grabbing blindly for Roy's broad back. The man's deltoids are a national treasure, I thought through a wave of dizzyingly heat.

Roy made a noise in his throat and bit down on the soft flesh of my right thigh, making me hiss out and I twitched sharply at the immediate response. The dark hair man pulled back at that, his lips shiny with saliva, a small smirk playing on his features that I could see even through the dimly lit room.

"Liked that, did you," he murmured. I lifted my head looking down my body and blinked towards him, glassy-eyed.

"What do you want, a fucking medal?" I snorted while flopping my head back onto the pillow. "Do it again."

"Bossy, little thing you are..."

I whipped my head back up, my bedridden hair slapped angrily at my cheeks, the argument of how I wasn't little died on my lips rapidly. I watched with terribly widen eyes as Roy took the head of my cock into his ridiculous **hot** mouth, it slid in deeper and deeper, until I could feel the head of my shaft knocking the back of his tight throat. I saw white, and heard a ringing in my ear.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck you; you fucking bastard, fuck me-"

Roy's response was to hum around my prick in his mouth. I groaned again and let my head fall back. I shut my eyes at not being able to take the sight of Roy's pink mouth stretched around my blunt dick.

_So hot, so fucking hot…_

Roy pulled off and licked flat-tongue up my spit slickened shaft. His hand gripped the base and stroked up as his mouth latched onto my reddened tip. He set a fulfilling rhythm; from sucking with hollow cheeks to licking my length with his tongue. It was intense, it was wild, and I couldn't help moaning like a truck stop hooker.

"Fuck, Roy." I groaned out, broken from lust, and I grasped at the man's firm shoulders like anchors keeping me from drifting away. My fingers slid against flat planes of muscles laced here and there with fine ridges. Roy's hand not pumping my erection in time with an evenly matched mouth, glided up to my tense stomach. His hand snaked under my shirt, pulling the fabric up to reveal my defined abs to the chilled air. The lewd wet sounds of Roy's lips smacking on my cock, made me dig my fingernails deeper into flesh of his neck.

_Fuck me. Fuck, it feels so good…_ I open my eyes and looked down. I realized Roy's dark blown eyes were drunk with lust and were watching me like a spider getting ready to consume the fly. My eyes shut firmly; I wasn't going to last much longer if I had a visual to go along with the feeling of my cock sinking into a damp warm mouth over and over again.

My breath rattled in my throat, my heart pounded like a freight train, my balls drew up tight and this is when Roy's mouth pulls off with a wetly smacking sound. His lips still hovered near enough to feel his hot breath on the damp skin. I actually whined when he pulled his head away... I tried to sit up but Roy's pressed a palm to the center of my chest and pushed me back down to the bed.

"Wha- what are you-?" I couldn't even get the words out before I watched with round doe eyes as Roy pulled the edges of his white boxer briefs down to reveal an impressive erection. I didn't have time to actually see much, considering Roy dropped his weight back onto me, our bare arousal's slid together unabashed, already slick with pre-come, saliva and the sweat pooling in the grooves of my hips.

_It felt so blindingly good,_ the moaning -on both our parts- constantly filled the air around the two of us. _I want more, now_, I kept thinking grasping at Roy's solid sides.

Evidently Roy did, too, because his hand shoved down between our sticky bodies, catching my engorged sex against his lithe fingers, while skillfully rolling his hips up against the heat. Our cocks rubbed together in the curvature of his sweaty palm. I moaned out as I felt the heat from his dick on one side of my erection and his slick hand on the other. Roy's forehead knocked against my temple and a stuttering groan left his parted mouth. Out of the periphery of my vision, I watched the muscles in Roy's arms bunch under his skin as he simultaneously jerked us off and rolled his hips forward.

"Oh fuck..." I bit my lip and felt the tingling in my balls as they drew themselves in tighter to my body. "I'm- fuck, fuck, I'm going to-" I panted, voice high, fractured from need. Roy went down onto one of his elbows, lowering himself enough to press his stubbly face into my throat. His lips skimmed the sweaty skin of my neck, before he bit down hard, sucking at my skin. I gasped, and I was coming, fucking hard and fast. I shudder through it as I empty myself out on to our chests. Roy kept rocking down against me, I retained enough presence of mind to grab onto Roy by the shoulders and pull him closer. The other mans thrusts went jerky and rough, he grunted against my neck, and then I felt him shudder to a halt, I felt the heat of his seeds mingling with my own now cooling cum splattered on our stomachs. Roy sagged down against me and he went utterly still. For a moment I thought he'd fallen asleep.

I let myself drift for a moment, basking in the post coital glow, not wanting to face the harsh reality of what I had just done. My hand rested on Roy's back; his face nestled in the crook of my neck. I laid there with Roy's warm breath ghosting over the bruise that was now forming where he had bitten me. I was going to have to wear a scarf tomorrow to work, I sigh towards the ceiling. Or better yet, a neck-brace seemed more logical. I can't wear a scarf all day; people would start to ask questions. And then I would have to tell them I had sex with a dude...

My blood ran cold; it felt like someone had walked over my grave. I stared forward to the wood planking high above me in the rafters with the weight of my lover pressing me down into the mattress.

I, Edward Elric, the eldest of the Elric brothers had just had sex with a man and enjoyed it. _Okay it wasn't really sex, more like jerking off onto each other but still…_ I groan internally squeezing my eyes shut tightly as I felt the first wave of nausea hit me.

The tiny voice in the back of my mind, mocked me, gloating that it had been correct this entire time._ I'm gay…_ I felt my eye's prickle in shame._ I am gay._ I repeated once more in my head as I burrowed further into Roy's shoulder, hiding my face._ I'm gay. I'm gay. I'm gay…_ The thoughts circling in my head were making me dizzy but they wouldn't retreat.

I listen to same phrase over and over that night in my mind, as Roy slept soundly in my bed._ I'm gay. I'm gay and I'd liked being blown by a man_. Every time I thought those words, the feeling of nausea crept up my throat. I had taken the first steps out of the metaphorical closet not even knowing I had been trapped inside all these years.

It was scary, because I didn't know how to tell my family I liked men. It was utterly terrifying because I didn't know how I was going to keep my job as a detective if any news of this happens to get out. But it felt invigorating knowing after all these years of wondering why a woman's touch never felt like enough; I now knew the answer…

_I'm gay._

* * *

**_Next time: The plot is moving forward. :)_**

* * *

**_5 Reviews for update_**


	8. Cold Feet

**A/N On The Universe:** This follows neither the anime nor the manga, really, but is set in an alternate timeline and or AU. There is not going to be any Alchemy in this story, but hey I found a happy medium. I kept Ed's Auto-mail arm and leg. :D

**A/N on Reviews:** I adore getting feedback and constructive criticism, but I do have one request to make. When commenting, please bear in mind that your comments and suggestions, both good and bad, are your opinion only, rather than (in general) a statement of fact. It is easy to accidentally insult or offend an author by sounding demanding and entitled in a written review, and I know that is never anyone's intention. By all means tell me if you think something seems a bit off, but give a moment's thought to how the tone of your review might be received. Thanks!

**Rating Information -** Rated "**M**" overall due to scenes of an explicit or disturbing nature later on. Please check each chapter for each rating or warnings.

**Warning:** I'm tired of writing warnings, from here on out expect (**M**)ature all times. Things are about to get heated up in here.

**Beta: konfessor2u-** the best beta in the world. She makes it so I don't embarrass myself.

**I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

**-Roy-**

The first thing I realized upon waking up on my side was that I was in a stranger's bed surrounded by a foreign room which wasn't my hotel suite. I also had a dull headache at the base of my skull; the moment I cracked my sandy eyes open, the dreary throb intensified and made me want to shut them to the first rays of the morning sun peaking through the high windows of the room.

The second thing I noticed upon waking was an annoying beeping sound coming from the foot of the bed. I grimaced and lifted my head from the pillow, opening one eye to glare towards the end of the bed.

The beeping stopped and I closed my eyes again with a deep sigh of content. Burrowing back into the blissful warmth that surrounded me, not caring it was obviously **not** my bed. I inhaled deeply, pressing my face into the pillow which smelled rich and sweet with a distant dreamy scent clinging to its white fabric. I was awaking slowly and properly but being encased in warmth and with the fact I was terribly tired, I found the feat unattainable and entirely illogical at best.

My arms were heavy with sleep, but I still managed to slowly drag them up from the safety of the blankets towards the pillow beneath my head. This is when I took notice of my hands; they were touching soft and warm skin. I lazily re-opened my eyes, and a truffle-full of golden hair filled my vision.

_Oh, that's right… _

Edward's messy head was tucked beneath my chin as he slept on peacefully._Not a stranger at all,_ I smirked into the crown of the man's head. I felt the gentle pattern of his breathing tickling along my neck. _This is blissful, _I thought through the sleep still hanging around my consciousness… I pulled the boy's body closer to my chest, hugging him like a child would a favorite stuffed animal or toy for comfort.

_Wonderful…_

The realization I actually wanted to hold the boy in my arms didn't come to me like a lightning bolt or a sudden understanding. It didn't hit me all of the sudden, leaving me swirling in the wake of shock and confusion. No, it had slowly filtered into my sleepy mind until I had no other choice but to accept I wanted this man in my arms. I wanted him for more, for… more than a petty one night stand…

I felt warmth spreading through my chest, _what are you doing to me Edward? _ I thought with a smile pulling on the corner of my mouth. My hand ran up the length of the blonde's back and dipped underneath his black tank top so I could touch more of Edward sleep warmed skin. The other man let out a sigh of a moan at my touch. I pulled my head back just slightly so I could see Edward's relaxed face. He had shifted in his sleep, his head tipping upwards as he followed the warmth of my retreating touch. My eyes traced the length of his sharp jaw edge; the nearly invisible morning stubble caught my line of sight as the light reflected off the blonde hairs I found lingering on the boy's face.

_Edward really was a very beautiful man._ I thought with a subtle smile touching my cheeks. This I couldn't deny in my sleepy state of mind… and honestly, doubt other people would contradict this fact. _Edward was simply too beautiful to argue against._ The saddest part though, was Edward couldn't see his worth through his own eyes, or how others saw him from theirs.

I learnt this through a small window of time last night as I watched Edward's eyes turn a darker shade of gold and his hand tried in earnest to cover the fading scars along his chest from my eyes. I'd felt my heart tear, ripping at the seams as I observed the dim expression taking over Edward's uncanny beauty. A look of what appeared to me to be his stifling shame bore to the world on his painstaking angelic face.

_He has nothing to be ashamed of… He's so __**fucking**__ beautiful. _The thoughts were running rapid in my mind at this point... awaking me further.

I remember clearly, the feeling of a strong pull coming over me— a need in which spoke to me in whispers; a single voice saying too help this fallen angel on his knees before me. One who's obviously been scared and marred from past wrong doings.I swore at that moment in time, I pledged to myself but most importantly I gave a silent vow to the man before me. A solemn promise I **would never** allow that shadowy look to cross Edward's face again, if I could help it.

My fingers grazed the soft tender flesh of the younger man's back as I was brought back to the present. Edward's skin danced under my touch with another muffled mew escaping his slightly parted mouth. He shifted in his sleep again, his chin tilted upwards, his hot breathe ghosted over my lips mere inches from his lax parted mouth. I had the sudden nagging urge to close the gap between our lips, stealing a kiss from the resting boy. Edward's mouth was **so,very close** as his head was tipped back in sleeping compliance. _It would be so easy… so very, very easy._

_I couldn't... I just couldn't... It wasn't alright._ I argued with myself.

_But it would be so simple... so simple... Mind numbing close... close enough to take..._A taunting voice was echoing in my slept mused head. _Just do it... take... take... take it... you've already done it._

I closed my eyes, breaking the line of sight from the defenseless man resting in my arms. _Fuck..._the curse resonated with in my mind. All my blood had decided to pool between my legs, my sex growing at the mere thought of kissing Edward's sweetly upturned mouth. My length twitched inside my boxer briefs; nestled firmly against the boy's narrow hip. All I wanted to do was rut against the warm smooth skin of the blonde body with my morning erection. _But I wouldn't… I will not…Edward had been so afraid last night… I couldn't scare him further; he wasn't ready so soon…_

I reopened my eyes at such an uncharacteristic thought. _ What was this feeling in my chest…? What was this man doing to me? _In the span of one night, my playboy mentality was flittering away from me effortlessly and without much of a choice on my part.

_What are you doing to me Edward? _I question again quietly in the recesses of my mind. A soft look reached the span of my face as I looked down upon blonde's perpetual frowning eyebrows. _Even in his sleep he is scowling… _I thought comically with a ghost of a smile befalling my down, I let my lips graze the skin of the boy's forehead, his golden bangs tickled my nose and at this I really did smile. _…this feels so domestic, almost natural…. _A tired yawn snuck up on me while I pressed my cheek affectionately into the crown of Edwards's sleep-mused blonde head.

It was still early enough in the morning I could fall back into sleep; not something I usually would do. _I normally roll out of bed at the first sign of light. _Today though, sleeping in Edwards's warm comfortable bed, with my little pretty lover in my arms, I found myself tumbling back effortlessly into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

The next time I awoke, I was on my stomach and I was alone in bed. My arm reached out to the other side of the mattress looking for a warm body to hold on to but only came back with a palm full of long since cold sheets. It was an unfriendly greeting to a half asleep mind. It instantly woke me up like a bucket of iced water being poured over my body. I pushed up with my arms so I could rest on my elbows, my hands finding my face as I rubbed sluggishly at the sleep from my sandy eyes.

"Edward?" I spoke out gruffly into the quite room but only silence echoed back.

I swiped at my eyes again, before pulling myself into a sitting position my legs tucked beneath my body, the sheet tangled around me. A tired frown formed on my face. _Where was he?_

"Edward?" A worried undertone hung to my words like a starved man trying to hold onto the last piece of day old stale bread.

_What the…_ I though scanning Edward's bedroom but the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

_Hmmm, strange, _I thought shifting my legs, trying to kick the sheets off my lower half but it was still tangled around me, _and so were my boxers… _I continued on thinking with an annoyed huff. I leisurely untangled the sheets from around my waist as I glanced over towards the empty side of the bed.

_Edward, _I thought his name longingly looking over my shoulder at where he had been laying. He wasn't there and obviously hadn't been there for quite some time. The chilled sheets edify that clearlyand if my instincts were correct, Edward wasn't in the apartment as well. I let a hand run through my untidy black bangs, pushing them up and away from my face. It was all for naught—when my hand fell from my head all the hairs fell back across my forehead, as they always would.

I raised my eyebrows and sighed heavily; having untangled myself from the mess of sheets I swung my uncooperative legs off the bed. My bare feet came into contact with cold wooden floor, sending a chill up my spin. I shivered but did my best to just ignore it.

Taking a moment to look around, the room looked bigger in the day light. There were books scattered randomly around laying on different surfaces. I observed a pile of unsorted multi color books sitting forgotten under a table to the right of the bed. My eyes scanned the titles and authors slowly, most of them being non-fiction, _history, chemistry,_ and things of that sort. It was amazing what you could learn about someone's private life by simply taking a look around their house. _Edward was an avid reader and it seems he reads for knowledge alone. _I smiled; it was a total Edward-ism. Right down to the fact, he would probably have a snarky remark to retort about how fictional books will rot your mind. I shook my head at my thoughts.

The digital red faced cloak on the side table caught my eyes.

**-9:01 am-**

I scoffed at the time;_I hadn't slept this late in years, _moving my eye away from the clock. I notice asilver key lay on top of a piece of yellow notebook paper, creased in half, perched at the edge of the wooden side table. My name was written in sloppy penmanship across the front. I picked the key up to inspect closely before palming the chilled medal. Next I slide the paper off the table; thumbing the corners together I open the page.

**_Roy—_**

**_I needed to leave early this morning. I didn't want to disturb you. You looked tired. Don't wait around for me; I won't be home till later tonight._**

**_Thekey is a spare, lock up after you leave. Don't lose it, I expect it back!_**

**_Do fill free to use my shower, fresh towel are on the rack in the bathroom. Your shirt and jacket are also dry and are hanging on the railing of the staircase down stairs._**

**_Ed._**

**_P.s. don't steal anything.  
Reminder: I'm a cop._**

I read Edward's vague message and then for good measures I reread again.

My eyes scanned the words on the paper trying to decipher the meaning beneath the hazy note that could have meant anything. The letter was so indistinct, _so, so… bloody vague_… His words meant nothing but all together they meant **everything** and I was left confounded. It was saying something for me to be confused when it came to the subject of men, and **whether** they wanted me or not... and that was putting it lightly.

In one breath, Edward was giving me a key to his apartment.

_Okay, giving was technically the not the best wording, more like: letting me borrow it…_ And then in the next he was telling me to not wait around for him. _Can you say: Mix signals, much?_

A hefty sigh fell from my lips as I looked at the yellow piece of paper in my hand. Slapping the page back to the table moments later, I stood abruptly with a disgusted groan falling from my mouth.

"Oh, Yuck."

This is when I realized that I was -in fact- in dire need of a shower, the crusty evidence of Edwards and I last night excursion between the sheets was still clinging to the front of my stomach.

With the motion of my body, the dried semen was flaking and peeling and I was thoroughly disgusted. I was very thankful for Edward suggesting I could use his shower but even if he hadn't extended the offer, I would have still gone ahead and indulged myself.

_So freaking nasty, _I thought as I hobbled down the stairs awkwardly.

Crossing the living room I entered the bathroom, the door shutting mutely behind me. My bare feet came into contact with the cold tile flooring, a subtle chill raced down my spine. I brushed it off and flicked the light switch to my right. Fluorescent lighting lit the small bathroom, bouncing and reflection off all the white porcelain in the room.

In front of me there was an old fashioned *farmhouse drain board sink attached to the far wall. The only reason I knew what type of sink it even was, was because my Grandmother had the very same kind in her old farm house. As a child I spent my summers with my Gran, and I remember clear as day her ranting and raving about the benefits of owning such a fancy sink. I could still hear the sweet cadence of her voice. A fond smile found its way onto my face, my hand still lingering on the forgotten light switch. I moved my hand away and the motion of my arm reminded me of the filth still clinging to my stomach. I grimaced and walked towards the bathtub/shower pushed up along the opposite wall of the sink in the tight room.

The shower itself was claw foot porcelain finished bathtub. Edward must have installed a water nozzle to the tub because these types of bathtubs usually don't come with shower capability and this one did. I pushed the heavy duty clear shower curtain out of the way to reveal the tall shower head connected high above the curtain itself. I flipped the silver nozzlel labeled 'hot' on, and the water came pouring out like a rushing waterfall from above my head. I barely moved out of the way as the water turned from cold to warm. The room filled with steam as the temperature rose. I slipped out of my boxer briefs and set about my business…

- **15 minutes later** -

Freshly washed and smelling like Edward's fruity shampoo, I stood in the middle of his large livening room in nothing but a too small powered blue towel and my chilled dog-tags hanging around my neck.

..._Where had I placed them, _I questioned myself for the tenth time since exiting the bathroom. I glanced around the room, looking for my missing slacks.

Remembering abruptly, _I had taken them off up stairs last night. _I paused at the memory rushing to the front of my mind, a lusty smile stretched along my lips. _Oh yes, last night…_My avid thoughts sent a spike of heat through my stomach, a phantom pleasure riding on a memory.

Pushing the feeling away, I started towards the stairs at an even pace. I was still feeling hopeless with what to do with the whole Edward thing. The man was an enigma in his entirety. He made me feel emotions I thought were lost and dead to me.

I have never cared or shown an ounce of remorse in **my entire** straight chasing career. I just didn't trouble myself about the other man's feelings or wants, it was all about me._My pleasure, my wants, my needs…_ –This is not too say,that my lovers didn't feel pleasure because they always did. I made sure of it. - It was **my show **but everything didn't have to be all about me. Sure,I was running things as the certain and dominant partner but I'd **never** experience guilt because of this.

I –usually- didn't care… I –normally- would just fuck and then be gone by the next morning.

_No strings, no burdens, no worries. _

This has been the logic keeping me sane in all this insanity. _How I've kept my heart safe... _

Then I met Edward Elric, and everything went to shit. From the moment I watched the dark emotion taking over the younger man's bright eyes. I knew I couldn't play him the way I had all the others. I couldn't take advantage of his bared weakness… _I just couldn't… it was too much._ So, I did the next best thing… I didn't use him… Instead I brought both of us peaking over the edge; I took us to the finished line without even trying to penetrate the willing man beneath me. It was something which wasn't like me at all and was a completely new and strange trait.

_Edward may have been willing at that point, but what would've happened if I __**had**__ gone all the way? _My sanity question, _but then again, this -odd- feeling I was experiencing could all just come down to the fact I **hadn't** fucked Edward._ I'd had a plan and I threw the blueprints out the window when I let my -up till then- dormant conscious catch up to me.

A deep sigh fell from my mouth as my foot found the hollow flooring of Edward's bedroom. I instantly spotted my pants lying in a heap of a pile at the foot of the unmade bed. Walking over towards them, I picked up the black dress slacks from the floor. Something plastic and square fell out of the pocket and landed noisily on the wood flooring next to my bare foot. With another sigh blowing through me, I bent down at the waist to pick up the object.

_My cell…_I thought palming the phone, I clicked the power button on the top right corner and the screen flashed black -an indication it was in needed of charging.-

A_hmmm_ of recognition sounded deeply in my chest, before I tossed the black phone on the unmade bed. It_ must have been the beeping sound which awoke me earlier._

I finished up quickly, putting my pants and my wrinkly white undershirt back on. Edward had a long mirror hanging on the door of his wardrobe. I gave myself a stern look, pushing my black hair away from my eyes. _The walk of shame never looked so good, _I thought forthright watching my rumpled reflection. I gave myself a tired fake smile, flashing my pearly whites at myself before the false emotion slid away and the look of a confused man with guilt filled my vision. I sighed at my stubbly face, a deep shadow hanging under my eyes, _I really needed to shave but it was going have to wait…_

Walking away from the mirror feeling a little less then pleased, I slide the silver key laying forgotten on the nightstand -_fucking key- _into the palm of my hand and then into my pants pocket. I leaned over the rumpled bed in the same motion as I picked my dead phone up off the untidy sheets and put it into my back pocket of my slacks for safe keepings. My dull eyes fell onto the blonde mans pillow and with a mind of its own my left hand reached out to stroke the pillow in a timid caress. I felt my heart skip a beat and I knew what I wanted…_ Edward._ Then my dense logic came crashing down.

_What are you doing?_ My commonsense asked hand flinched back at the query from the rational side of my brain. _When has our heart __**ever **__skipped a beat?When have we __**ever felt**__ anything other than the want and need for sex…?_ The questions pulled at my insides… I needed out, I was having trouble having a bias attitude to the bizarre feeling coursing though me. It was too much, there was just **too much **of Edward surrounding me to think straight… _but oh how I want him… _

Getting to the bottom of the stairs, my bare feet slapping the wooden flooring towards the front door. My shoes were where I left them last night, hastily pulled off and thrown aside in a pile. I hurriedly pulled them on without even putting my socks on. –Not like I knew where they were anyhow.-

_I feel like I am missing something…_ I thought looking around the vast room. My eyes landed on it… My dress shirt and black over coat, hanging neatly on the banister where Edward had left them before he'd abandoned me this morning...

Quickly, before that thought could settle in, I darted across the small space, grabbing up my shirt and coat. A small sigh blew through me again. The motion of the fabric rustling through the air had picked up Edward's natural scent scattering it around the room and I was once again left pondering this strange emotion running through me. _I wanted this man, like no other that I've had before… What made __**him**__ so different? _The fabric of my white shirt was balled tightly between my fingers as I brought it towards my nose. I inhaled deeply breathing in my own scent present of the shirt but also the lingering sweetness of Edward's clinging to the cloth.

_I'm turning into a hormonal teenage girl… _I thought as I breathed in deeply again unabashed, trying –and succeeding- to catch the intoxicating aroma.

My heart fluttered down into my stomach and I knew I was terribly lost. _Throw me over board because my feet were already drenched. _My eyes snapped open at my internal musing, -_when had I closed them? -_

The shirt gave a slight tearing sound, signifying I was holding to tightly. My fingers uncurled from the wrinkly fabric in my hands. With a forlorn sigh, I swung the fabric over my shoulders and put the scratchy shirt on. Not caring if the button were correctly lined up or tucked in. I grabbed my black wool coat still hanging on the banister and strung that over my shoulders as well.

I felt very unsure about myself, it was a feeling I was unfamiliar with and I was quite unhappy with the fact I was experiencing such emotions. With one last despondent look upwards Edward's loft, I turned and left the boy's apartment. The apartment door quietly opened and closed with a dull muted sound of air fluctuation.

My left hand sunk into my pant pocket, retrieving the spare key the boy had left me to lock up his home. I inserted the tepid silver key into the lock and this is when it hit me…

I had left no contact information for the boy to get a hold of me. _He didn't even know which hotel I was staying at. _I realized I could just walk away and Edward would never have to see me again. I would be gone, and he would have only a memory of an awkward romp between the sheets with a middle aged man. My nostalgic feelings of guilt and remorse wouldn't be there.

_No strings, no burdens, and no worries _

Yes, Edward could still get a hold of Riza and figure out where I was, but I really doubt he would do something like that. Seeing: he would have to admit he actually wanted to see me, and there little to no hesitation, that Edward would actually want to track me down. If anything, he would be overjoyed about my abrupt disappearance.

It would be a blessing to both parties, I wouldn't have to feel this odd sensation in my chest every time I think of the boy –because I would be long gone- and Edward wouldn't have to submit to my will.

The wooden door to Edward Apartment stared me in the face; my hand stopped mid-motion of locking the door. _I could walk away now, place the key under the mat, and just walk away…_ The idea sent cold jolts of remorse through my veins. '_Could I disappear like that?' _ I asked myself unexpectedly, my tired head came to rest on the dark surface of the door in front of me at the question… _Could I?_

The answer was yes; it would be the best for the both of us… The turning of the key and the sound of the lock slamming shut in the quite hallway finalized the thought. Without thinking too much on it, I placed the silver key under the askew **'welcome' **mat, and then dropped the rug back into place.

I shoved my hands into the fronts of my pockets and walked away down the moldy hallway. I kept repeating to myself it was for the best, but the gnawing in my stomach left me thinking I was doing something illogical. The further I got away, the more I felt like something was wrong. That something was off, I paid no mind to it and continued to walk. One foot in front of the other… Until Edward's apartment was a fleck in the distant. The busy streets of Central washed away all my thoughts, the ambience of the lunch hour rush whizzed past me as I slowly walked back to my hotel.

The feeling in my stomach didn't die away; it only got worse with every step I took towards my destination. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong, but I was ignoring it summing it down to the fact I had just stood Edward up.

It was only when I got inside my room, and plugged my dead cell phone into charger did I find out there **really** was something wrong…

With one phone call, my world was thrown off its axis. A conversation no one wants to receive.

"—Roy, Maes is dead…"

**To be continued...**

* * *

1. .

* * *

***GASP!* Oh, how you all must hate me. Cutting it off right when it was getting somewhere! I know I'm good like that.**

**Well, I do have to apologize for such a long wait… I'll try and NOT make any excuses but honestly, I'm a mom of a very energetic little boy of three years of age. That's a full time job in itself but on top of that, I go to school 4 times a week and on top of ALL THAT, I love video games! I'm a hardcore nerd…-like hardcore, hardcore- I play all sorts of games, and Saint Rows the 4****th**** JUST came out. So that has been eating up a lot of my time. *cough cough* not saying my writing isn't important. Thing is, I can only write when the muse is talking. And ****_he_****'s been silent for a couple weeks. –I was worried for a bit. ****_He_**** went missing suddenly-. I do believe ****_he_**** is back thought, which is a good thing. **

**Next Chapter will be from Edwards P.O.V, and its almost finished! So, you all are going have to wait to find out what is happening with Roy the chapter after that… *buahaha* I know I'm evil. TTFN**

* * *

**_5 Reviews for update._**


End file.
